The Waiting Period
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: Alice Pleasance's life is changed forever when a certain matchmaking Harley Quinn decides to take matters into her own hands. Alice/Jervis.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- I do not own Batman (animated series or otherwise). I do not own Alice ****in W****onderland, in fact I don't own anything at all. **

**A/N- My first ever Batman related fic, I hope you like it.**

**The Waiting Period**

It was a typical night in Gotham city. The police sirens were wailing in the air and if you looked out at the clear sky you could see the bat signal. While this reassured many people that they were safe, there were some that hated the sight of it. Alice Pleasance was one of them.

When it was only the police sirens you could be sure that it was something simple. A burglary or a hold up of some sort. When the bat signal was up, there was a very good chance that someone had escaped from Arkham and unless you happened to see the inmate escaping into the night, there was no way to tell who had gotten free until you read the next mornings paper. In some cases you had to wait even longer then that for Arkham to release a statement.

Alice watched through the curtains of her room, out onto the street. Gazing sadly at the silhouette of the bat framed against the sky. She knew that there was nothing that she could do now but wait. Sinking down into a chair that she kept near the window, she kept her silent vigil deep in thought.

This was what Alice hated about the bat signal. That horrible period of time where all she could do was wait to hear who had escaped. She was always so stressed during this time period. She sometimes wondered if that was the reason that her and her fiancé Billy still weren't married. She couldn't help it though, she was always worried that she would open up the paper one morning and read that he had escaped.

Alice was one of the few people in Gotham who knew that the self-proclaimed Mad Hatter was really a man named Jervis Tetch. A man who used to be her boss and her friend. A friend she had driven to madness. She knew she shouldn't blame herself. Billy didn't but that was Billy. He'd never really liked Jervis even before…well before everything had happened.

Billy was the one that was making her go see all the psychiatrists. They were all very nice but none of them seemed to be able to convince Alice that she wasn't to blame for what had happened.

She sighed looking over at the list Billy had written. The one with the names of all the psychiatrists in Gotham. Almost half of them were crossed out with large red scratches. Alice sometimes thought that she would end up seeing even more doctors then the inmates at Arkham themselves. She had once even suggested to Billy that maybe she should be sent there. She had meant it as a joke but Billy just seemed to look even more worried. He seemed to think that she should be taking things more seriously.

That was another thing. He seemed to think that Alice should hate Jervis. She supposed in a way it was expected of her but she just couldn't make herself do it. She blamed herself because, as she had told psychiatrists, looking back it seemed obvious that something was up. She freely admitted that she had been stupid. Blinded by her relationship with Billy she had never thought that her quiet spoken boss liked her. She could see it now though. All the little things he'd said, things that she'd just attributed to them being friends.

Suddenly the phone rang, bringing Alice out of her deep thought. She glared at the device but made no movements to get it. She would let the answering machine take it. She knew who it was anyway, even before the machine started recording.

"_Hey baby, it's me…Billy. I was wondering if you wanted to talk…."_There was a pause then. _"Well call me back if you need to talk…Love you."_

Alice put her head into her hands when the answering machine beeped to signify the message was done. She should have answered but he always called on nights like this and they just ended up fighting. She'd stopped answering a few weeks ago and yet he still called. Something else she'd add to her list of things to feel guilty about.

She looked out the window again. The signal was gone now but its damage was done. She'd spend the night wondering if Jervis was on the run from the cops and Batman. The problem was that she wanted him to be getting help and so she wanted him to be caught when he escaped. Though she was worried that he'd be hurt and so in a way she didn't want him to get caught. She'd never told this to Billy, she knew he wouldn't understand.

Alice looked over at the clock on the wall to find that it was only eight. Getting up she tried to keep her mind off of what was going on. She walked down into the living room. She had left a package in the middle of the room, inside was a book her new psychiatrist suggested that she read. She still hadn't opened it yet. The doctor thought it would help her learn more about what Jervis was going through. She liked this woman more then the other doctors she'd met with. This one seemed sympathetic in a sincere way. Not like all those other doctors she'd been to. They seemed to treat her like a baby.

Alice was just about to open the package when the phone rang again. Curious Alice went back to her room. Billy had never called twice before, so she picked up the phone when she got there, thinking it may be work.

"Hello, Alice Pleasance speaking."

"Hi Alice, its Dr. Quinzelle!" Alice smiled a bit at her psychiatrist's bubbly voice.

"I was just calling to ask if you read the book I sent over."

"Um, not yet." Alice admitted. "I just got back in from work a little while ago. I haven't even looked at it yet."

"Oh, that's okay." Dr. Quinzelle continued. "I also called to tell you something. It was Re—I mean Poison Ivy that got out of Arkham tonight."

Alice paused for a moment. "How do you know that?"

Dr. Quinzelle laughed merrily. "You could say I have contacts inside Arkham itself. Just thought I'd tell yah, so you wouldn't be worried about poor Jervis."

There was a slight pause again. "Thank you." Alice replied quietly.

"No, problem! Hope yah like the book!"

After hanging up the phone Alice looked out of the window, relief sweeping through her. It wasn't him, he was still safe. Thinking back to her strange psychiatrist she thought that she might be the one that could actually help her.

No longer worried, Alice went downstairs to see the book. She grabbed the package and some scissors and sat down on a chair to open it. After a few minutes she had opened the package. Now the book lay on her lap as she sat staring at it. It was a large red book that's title simply read:

_The Collected Works of Lewis Carroll_

Slowly, Alice opened the book to the first story, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. _Underneath the title was the picture that Jervis used to have hanging in his lab. The tea party picture. She knew fully well that Billy wouldn't want her to read them but Alice was curious. She'd never read the stories before and maybe reading his favorite books would help her understand Jervis. So Alice took a deep breath and turned the page.

Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole ……………….

And down she went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you liked it. I'm fairly certain you all know who the psychiatrist was….If you're wondering why her name is the same it's because most people wouldn't recognize it. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **

**As of right now this is a oneshot. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Batman and I don't own Lewis Carroll**

**A/N- Initially a one shot but then the plot wouldn't stop bothering me, and here we are. Let's just call that last chapter the Prologue. **

**I would have written sooner but I decided to actually read Alice in Wonderland (and Through the Looking Glass****) before attempting to write a story like this**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

--

"'_O Oysters come and walk with us!'_

_The Walrus did beseech._

'_A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk,_

_along the briny beach.'_

_-The Walrus and the Carpenter_

_--_

_Chapter One:_

A Pleasant Walk and a Not So Pleasant Talk

The day had started off bad enough.

First of all Alice hadn't gotten much rest. She had, in fact drifted to sleep while reading her book, all the while sitting in an arm chair. This hadn't been the most comfortable position to wake up to and as Alice stretched she knew she was going to be slightly sore all day.

Second was that after checking the clock she discovered that it was nine forty-five. This wouldn't have normally been a bad thing as it was Saturday and she didn't have any work. However today she was supposed to be going out to breakfast with Billy…and he was coming over at ten.

With a groan Alice got dressed as quickly as she could. To her great surprise and delight she had actually finished dressing when the doorbell rang. Looking back at the book she had spent most of the night reading, Alice decided on an impulse, to shove it in her purse. As odd as the book was Alice just didn't want to part with it until she had finished.

"Honey, it's me." There was a knock on the door this time as Billy started to get impatient. That was something that hadn't changed. Billy hated to be kept waiting, it was one of his pet peeves. He'd told her this when they first started dating. She used to think it was cute but now she just tended to find it rather irritating. This may have been because she was starting to develop a tendency to be late herself.

"I'm coming." Alice called out as she walked over to her front door.

"Hey Alice, I thought you'd forgotten about me." Billy said, teasing her slightly when she opened the door.

Attempting to keep a smile on her face Alice shook her head. "I could never do that. Are you ready to go?"

-

Alice and Billy, after numerous fights, seemed to come to a sort of unspoken compromise. Billy wouldn't ask about the nights Alice stayed up, waiting and Alice wouldn't defend Jervis to him. It seemed to work well for them but it didn't stop them from arguing occasionally about the topic. This may have been because Alice didn't really think that Billy was keeping his side of the bargain. He did continue to call her every night there was a bat signal in the air after all.

However whenever she brought up this point to Billy, he'd just say that he was worried about her because he loved her more then anything an wanted her to be safe. When he said things like that Alice knew there was no way she would be able to disagree with him because she felt the same way about him...didn't she?

As she shook her head to rid herself of this thought (and really where did those keep coming from), Billy looked over at her.

"Are you okay Alice?"

"Yes, I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

Billy paused as if unsure of what to say. Realizing the implications of what she'd said Alice decided to put him at ease. It was the least she could do.

"I was reading a really good book and I guess I just lost track of time." She laughed at herself and saw Billy visibly relax.

"That's good, maybe you can tell me about it while we eat."

Alice froze for a slight moment when they reached the door of the restaurant. She hadn't really been planning to tell Billy what she was reading as she wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be.

Alice was glad of the distraction of the restaurant and they walked in. It wasn't very busy so they didn't have to wait long. This meant Billy didn't get a chance to ask about the book.

However it did mean that they were seated rather quickly.

-

"How's your new Psychiatrist?" Billy asked her once they had ordered. Alice sighed with relief fearing that he'd been going to ask about either the book or the night before.

"I like her." Alice replied honestly. "She's a very happy person. I don't think I've ever seen her without a smile on her face."

"Really? Well I'm glad you like her."

There was an unspoken "because we were running out of options" that hung in the air after Billy had spoken. It grew into an awkward silence that lasted until the food got there.

* * *

As Alice and Billy ate their breakfast there were two women on the other side of Gotham who happened to be talking about exactly what Billy and Alice were trying to avoid.

"Please tell me you're joking." The red haired woman sighed exasperated, from the couch she was sitting on.

"What're you talking about Red?" The blonde hyperactive woman was sprawled in an armchair looking at her friend upside-down. "It's a perfect idea!"

Ivy sighed, wondering (not for the first time) if Harley ever thought things through before acting. "Do you have any idea what will happen if you if your _patient _finds out that you're not really a doctor?"

"I am so a doctor." Harley said defensively as she jumped into a normal sitting position.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You were before you were committed yourself. Somehow I just don't think you're the best person to be getting mental advice from."

Harley stuck out her tongue. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I owe Jervis a favor anyhow."

"Does Jervis know what you're doing?" Ivy asked.

"Nope! It's gonna be a surprise."

Ivy just put her head in her hands and sighed. "Fine then, at least tell me your plan."

"Sure thing Red!"

* * *

Alice was sitting in the park waiting for Billy. He said after their breakfast that he wanted to go for a walk but when they reached the park he realized he'd forgotten his wallet at the restaurant. So Alice was left alone on a park bench while Billy went back.

Looking around her she saw various people taking advantage of the warm June day. There were children playing a game of tag and couples walking down the paths. Alice watched them walking by her with a pang of envy, followed quickly by a pang of guilt. After all she did have a boyfriend, she shouldn't be jealous of couples.

Deciding that it would be better if she pushed such thoughts out of her mind Alice took her book out of her purse. Opening the book, she carefully took out her bookmark and found her spot. The book she decided, was highly amusing and she liked it a lot. The poems were so whimsical. Filled with so much nonsense, it was an enjoyable read.

Alice also admitted to herself that she liked the character Alice as well. The little girl was far braver then she was. Though, then again lots of things about her and Alice were different. In fact one of the only things she thought she had in common with the fictional girl was that they shared the same name….and they both knew a hatter. She thought that thought sadly to herself before resuming her reading.

A little while latter Alice had found a particular passage that intrigued her so much she felt she simply read it to herself out-loud and work it out.

"W…will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance? Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join….." There was a shadow in front of her and Alice looked up to see Billy standing in front of her.

"What are you reading Alice?" Billy asked, looking a little angrily. Alice held up her book a little nervously and stared down at her feet. Feeling all the while, like a little girl who had just been caught doing something wrong.

"I'm reading Alice in Wonderland." She replied. There was a silence and Alice looked up to see Billy staring at her in amazement. He'd taken the book out of her hand and was now flipping through it. Alice got up from the bench, wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"Why are you reading that?" Billy asked harshly holding the book up in the air. "You're supposed to be trying to forget stuff to do with him, not reading trash like this." He shook the book in her face and Alice took a step backwards bumping up against the bench.

At that moment Billy noticed the frightened expression on her face and his own face seemed to lose its severity. He put the book down.

"Look, Alice…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed. "I just want us to be happy, all right? And I don't think that reading this book will help you forget."

"Dr. Quinzelle suggested I read it." Alice replied in a quiet voice. This made Billy pause.

"Are you sure she's helping you then? All the other doctors said that you should try to avoid anything to do with that…Hatter."

"His name is Jervis!" Alice replied sharply before she could help herself. "Anyway all those other doctors didn't do anything to help me. Maybe Dr.Quinzelle's idea's are better."

"Maybe." Billy agreed warily as he passed her the book back. "I don't like it though."

There was a pause and the parks noises drifted past as they stood.

"Have you even read the book before?" Alice asked a tone that she hoped didn't sound as accusatory as it had to her.

Billy blinked, quite clearly he had been expecting Alice to drop the subject and he looked like he was going to raise his voice again. However he thought better of it and decided to answer.

"I have read…Alice in Wonderland."

"What did you think?" Alice asked almost eagerly.

"I thought…well really, I thought it was kind of boring. I mean it's just random nonsense, nothing made sense at all. And that Alice girl was too curious for her own good."

"Maybe I do have something else in common with her then…" Alice said quietly to herself. Curiosity was one thing that she had been getting herself in trouble with recently.

Billy didn't hear Alice's whisper. "Well I guess if the doc says its okay I guess you should read it. It's just a little weird that's all."

Alice put the book back into her purse. "You can ask her yourself if you want. You're coming to my appointment with me tomorrow, remember?"

"Of course I did, babe. Now lets go finish that walk."

Alice sighed quietly, taking one last look at her purse before picking it up and continuing to walk.

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Okay first I just have to say how sorry I am for making you guys wait this long. ****I'll try harder next time to make sure it doesn't happen again. **

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed though, you really kept me inspired. **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

_"The time has come," the Walrus said,  
"To talk of many things:  
Of shoes--and ships--and sealing-wax--  
Of cabbages--and kings--  
And why the sea is boiling hot--  
And whether pigs have wings."_

_-The Walrus and the Carpenter_

_Chapter Two_

_To Talk of Many Things_

Alice felt like she was back in elementary school waiting to see the principal. Her palms were sweaty and she was picking at her fingers. Billy on the other hand was sitting next to her calmly, showing no emotion at all as he flipped through an extremely outdated car magazine.

Alice glanced down at the book that was in her lap. She had finished reading _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _the night before and was currently reading _Through the Looking Glass. _She was enjoying this book as well but right now she was too preoccupied in her nervousness to even glance at the pictures.

She and Billy were waiting in a rather small waiting room to see Dr.Quinzelle. Though she wasn't usually this nervous meeting with the doctor, Alice couldn't help but be a little anxious of what would happen now that Billy was there with her. Dr.Quinzelle had asked her to bring him, so she had. However she didn't particularly like the idea. Billy had gone to a few other visits with other psychiatrists with her and usually she spent the entire time listening to him talk to the doctor about how she was almost a mental wreak from the stress of everything. She was hoping that this wasn't going to turn out to be the case this time because after those visit's the doctor's always tended to treat her a lot more like a child then before.

"Hello Alice."

Alice looked over from her hands to see Dr.Quinzelle standing in the doorway. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a tight bun and wore thick round glasses as she normally did. Her clothes were white and professional looking and she was holding a clipboard in one hand.

"Hello, Dr. Quinzelle." Alice replied quietly as she slipped her book into her purse and got up. Billy got up after her and the two of them followed Dr.Quinzelle into her office.

"Now Alice." Dr. Quinzelle said once they were all sitting down. "How are you enjoying the book?"

"I like it…" Alice started to say but she was cut off by Billy who was slightly irritated that he hadn't been acknowledged.

"Excuse me Dr.Quinzelle but do you really think that Alice should be reading this book. I thought you were trying to help her to forget what happened with that Hatter."

Dr.Quinzelle adjusted her glasses, her face stony and Alice realized that this was probably the first time that she had seen her without a smile on her face.

"Alice does not need to forget what happened, Mr….?" She trailed off and Billy responded giving the woman an annoyed look.

"Travis, Billy Travis. I'm sure Alice's talked about me. I am her fiancé." He said this last bit with some emphasis and Alice bit her lip worriedly.

"Of course Mr. Travis." Dr.Quinzelle replied. "Now as I was saying, I do not think that it is best for Alice to forget about Jervis, she needs to learn from this experience."

Billy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I believe that it would be most beneficial for Alice if she payed a visit to Arkham--"

"What, no! That's crazy, she can't go there!" Billy exclaimed with outrage and even Alice glanced over in surprise.

Just then however there was a knock on the door, interrupting Billy's protests.

"Oh, that's for me!" Dr. Quinzelle shot up and Alice was confused to see the large smile back on her face. She watched her as she talked to someone standing outside the door.

"Alice, I think it would best if I talk to your friend alone for a moment. Will you wait outside with my assistant?"

Alice nodded, slightly confused, she hadn't even been aware that Dr. Quinzelle had an assistant.

As she walked over to the door Billy grabbed her hand and looked at her with a reassuring look. "Don't worry Alice. I'll make sure you don't have to go there."

Alice just nodded as she withdrew her hand and walked over to the door where Dr.Quinzelle was standing.

As she walked out into the waiting room, Alice really hoped that Billy wasn't going to get mad Dr.Quinzelle. She really didn't want to have to find another physiatrist. Her attention however was diverted by the woman standing in front of her.

-

"Hello," The woman said with a small smile as she held out her hand. "My name is Heather Gardner."

"Alice Pleasance." Alice responded automatically and shook the woman's hand.

The woman sat down on a chair and Alice took the hint and sat across from her. The woman had long brown hair that reached past her shoulders. She was wearing round glasses that blocked her eyes from view. She was also wearing what looked like a green summer dress. As she looked over at her, Alice felt slightly uneasy but she didn't know why.

"So," the woman said after a moment. "What do you think of paying a visit to Arkham?"

Alice bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "Billy wouldn't like that."

"Well I'm not asking what Billy wants." The woman replied with some irritation. "I'm asking what you think. Just because your boyfriend tells you to do something doesn't mean you have to."

Alice blinked as she looked at the annoyed look on the woman's face. From her response she assumed that the woman was a strong feminist.

"I don't know." She admitted quietly. "I'd like to….to see Jervis again….but I don't know…." She trailed off and the woman didn't look as irritated as before.

"Well that's a start." She said with some satisfaction and nodded. She idly picked up a gardening magazine that was sitting next to her.

* * *

It was about half an hour later that Billy came out of the office. Alice by that time had gotten caught up talking with Heather about gardens. Surprisingly the woman wasn't as frightening when she was talking about plants. Though she did sometimes refer to them as children, which was slightly odd.

"Hey babe." Billy said walking over behind her. "Sorry about using up all your time but it's all settled. You don't have to go to Arkham."

"I believe, I said that she wasn't ready for it yet." Dr. Quinzelle said walking out of the office with a stern look on her face. "I did not say that she should never go."

Billy looked like he was about to say something but then thought better of it. "Come on Alice, I'll take you home, we can talk about this later."

Alice let herself get lead out of the chair and over to the door. "See you next week." She said weakly to Dr.Quinzelle, and in a moment she was gone out the door with Billy.

-

"Well that was fun." Ivy said in an unconvincing tone as she went over and shut the door. She then proceeded to pull the brown wig she was wearing and threw it on a chair along with her glasses.

"I thought it went well." Harley replied twirling around in a circle. "I thought I made a very convincing actress." She started bowing dramatically and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did. Now tell me this Harley. Do you have any idea at all what you're doing?"

"Aiding the course of true love!" Harley clasped her hands together and sighed while Ivy just shook her head in exasperation.

"Exactly how many romance novels did you read in Arkham?"

"Lot's, why?" Harley asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Never mind." Ivy sighed. "Listen this plan of yours is never going to work. Give it up before the overgrown bat finds out and throws us back in Arkham.

She sat down on a chair and tried to talk reason to Harley.

"You do realize that if we get caught and sent back for this it's going to make us the laughing stocks of Arkham?"

Harley shrugged. "But we're not gonna get caught Red! It's the best plan ever!"

Ivy just responded by throwing her face into her hands and moaning in disbelief.

"Well I got to go Red. See yah!" With a smile and a cheery wave Harley was out the door before Ivy could look up. When she did she shook her head in exasperation.

"One of these days that girl's going to get herself in some real trouble."

* * *

Alice was in her house that afternoon. Billy had left in a huff a while ago and she was doing some laundry before she forgot. She was glad that the meeting hadn't ended in Billy demanding that she never go back. Though he had gotten angry, she thought with a wince. She hated it when people got angry around her. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy, was that really so hard?

Apparently it was, as she seemed to being causing all sorts of pain to the people around her without meaning it. First Jervis and now Billy.

She really did love Billy, she thought to herself as she idly folded a dress up. It was just that he always seemed to get so angry about things. Little things too, like the time when she had been late for their date because she'd been caught up at the office.

She sighed as she carefully put her ironing board away and started to carry the basket of clothes up the stairs. Sometimes life seemed too complicated. The women at work were always jealous that she was engaged but this was of course because Alice had neglected to mention to them how many times that the engagement had been broken off.

And it had been broken off, multiple times. But like the fight they had gotten in before the mess with Jervis had started, they always seemed to get back together. They'd yell at each other and Billy would tell her she was insane for feeling bad for Jervis. But he'd always come back with an apology later on. Telling her how sorry he was and that it would never happen again.

She always seemed to believe it too. She always hoped that they would be able to work out their problems but recently she had beginning to wonder. Perhaps it would be best...

Her thoughts were suddenly broken into when she heard the ringing of the doorbell. As she put the basket of clothes on her bed she wondered vaguely who it could be. She wasn't expecting Billy for awhile after the fight they had gotten into after the meeting.

However, when she opened the door she did find Billy standing in front of her. He was smiling at her and holding something behind his back.

"Hey babe." He said when he saw her. "I'm here to apologize, can I come in?"

Alice just nodded, turning around and walking into the hallway to make room for him.

"I got you something Alice." Billy said and when Alice turned around she saw that there was a little kitten in Billy's hands and her eyes widened.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for acting like such jerk." Billy said holding the kitten out to Alice, who took it reverently.

"She's so tiny." Alice replied then looked over at Billy. "It is a girl isn't it."

Billy nodded.

"That's so sweet." Alice smiled, "I love cats, but you really didn't have to."

Billy looked at the ground. "I wanted to. Well it was that doctor of yours suggestion really. But I picked one out with blue eyes because I know that's your favourite colour." He sounded like he was trying to regain some credit and Alice almost shook her head. Instead she took another look at the small creature in her hands.

She had brown fur and as Billy had said she had blue eyes. Alice loved her already.

"I got you some food and stuff." Billy said. "I'll go bring it in for you."

Alice nodded and then carried the cat with her over into the living room, placing her softly on the sofa.

"You need a name kitty." She said with a smile. Looking over to the book that was laying open on the table she had a burst of inspiration.

"I know. I'll call you Dinah." The cat meowed seeming to know its name, making Alice grin even more.

Billy didn't know it but he had probably given her the best gift he could have. He had given her a friend.

* * *

**Well before I get flamed horribly I should probably say a few things. First of all if Harley didn't seem like her bubbly self in parts it's because she was acting (I mentioned this but I just wanted to make it clear). **

**Also though it seems that everything is working fine for Billy and Alice….storms are approaching…and that's all I'll say about that.**

**I hope you liked it and again sorry about the wait.**

**The next chapter should hopefully have an Arkham scene as well, because I really want to write lines for Jervis.**

**Thanks again and remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything at all...sadly.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry if there's anything strange about this chapter but my laptop crashed and I lost everything, including Microsoft Word and so I had to download Open Office from the fan fiction website. I'm still getting used to it. **

**Well enough rambling from me, thanks so very much for the reviews and I hope you like the chapter. **

_--_

"_I passed by his garden, and marked, with one eye,_

_How the Owl and the Panther were sharing a pie--"_

_--Alice's Adventures in Wonderland--_

Chapter Three:

A Trip To Arkham

It had only been a week but already Alice felt that she had bonded emotionally with Dinah. Though she knew it probably sounded insane she had already started to talk to the cat as though she were a person. Unlike some people Alice knew, Dinah was a great listener.

This night Dinah was lying on her lap contently purring while Alice stroked her head. Billy was also there and was sitting on the other side of the room. They had just come back in from going on a walk and Alice was feeling pleased that nothing had come up to make them fight.

What she didn't know was that this was about to change.

"So Alice, you never did tell me what you named your cat." Billy said after he had gotten tired of the silence.

Alice didn't look up as she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry Billy. It must have slipped my mind. I named her Dinah."

"Dinah?" Billy said a little puzzled. "That sounds a little familiar."

"Well it is the name of the cat from Alice in Wonderland." Alice replied simply.

"There was a pause and then. "What did you say."

Alice looked up at this and saw that Billy was looking at her incredulously. "I named her after the cat in Alice in Wonderland." She repeated, now a little defensively. "What's wrong with that? I think it's a sweet name."

"You know damn well what's wrong with that." Billy exclaimed jumping out of his chair.

-

There was a long silence as Alice bit her lip and went back to staring down at Dinah. "I just liked the name." Alice said quietly, causing Billy to groan.

"Listen Alice...I didn't mean to...Alice..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I'm sorry...Alice?" When Alice didn't say anything Billy sighed again. "I should go, I'll see you later."

Alice merely nodded as Billy walked out of her house. Sighing she leaned her head back on the couch.

"Dinah, why is everything so difficult?"

It was Monday afternoon and Alice had just returned home from work. She was in the process of unlocking her front door when she heard someone call her name. Turning suddenly, she saw Dr. Quinzelle and her assistant Heather walking towards her. It appeared to be who had called out her name and so Alice waved to the once again cheery looking doctor.

"Hi-yah Alice." Dr. Quinzelle exclaimed as they reached the front steps of Alice's house. "Sorry again about canceling our last appointment."

"That's okay." Alice said smiling slightly. "I know you're very busy. I'm just glad you can work me in at all."

Heather seemed to find something funny about this as she seemed to be trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Can we come in?" Dr. Quinzelle asked. "We wanted to ask you something."

"Alright." Alice replied, wondering vaguely why they didn't just ask her while they were standing there. However she didn't like questioning people very much so she led them into the house.

-

"So do-yah like the cat? What'cha name her?" Dr. Quinzelle asked, all in one breath.

"Harley let her answer you." Heather said elbowing the woman as they walked into the house.

"I named her Dinah and yes I do like her. Thank you for suggesting it to Billy." She gestured for them to sit down on the couch, while she sat across from them.

"Oh, it was nothing." Dr. Quinzelle said with a wave of her hand. "I know a woman who's crazy about the things. She has dozens lying about."

For some reason Heather buried her face in her hands. "Oh please tell me you didn't."

"She let me have one."Dr. Quinzelle said with a sniff. "What do you take me for, a thief?"

Heather seemed to roll her eyes as she turned back to Alice, who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "You were going to ask her something I believe."

"Oh, yah." Dr. Quinzelle exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. Her face lit up in a bright smile as she looked at Alice. "We're on our way Arkham, want to come with us?"

Alice froze and her eyes went wide. "I don't know..." She said after a moment. "Billy...I don't think...I don't know..." She trailed off again, speechless.

"You don't have to listen to Billy all the time." Heather retorted.

"Yah, come on Alice, you don't even have to talk to Jervis if you don't wanna. You can just come with us and look around."

.

"Why are you going there?" Alice asked after a moment.

"Yes, why are we?" Heather muttered under her breath.

"Because we're going to talk to some of the people on the staff about their research." Dr. Quinzelle replied calmly, the smile still on her face. "So are you going to come?"

There was a pause as Alice tried to think, of what to do. After a moment, though, she had made up her mind.

"I'll go." She replied with a quick nod of her head as though she were trying to convince herself. "Just give me a moment to change out of my work clothes."

"Okie-dookie"

As Alice left the room "Heather" turned to Harley and glared. "For the last time. Do you really think this is a good?"

"Why not Red?" Harley asked with a shrug.

"Because." Ivy groaned. "We really will be laughing stocks if we're caught trying to break into Arkham."

"Oh come on, we're not going to get caught."

Ivy just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

-

Alice had gotten changed fairly quickly and it was too soon that she was walking out the door with Dr. Quinzelle and Heather.

"I know the car's around here somewhere." Dr. Quinzelle said looking around the street. "I just can't...there it is!"

The car was parked down the street and before Alice knew it, they were driving in the convertible to Arkham.

-

Alice had never been to Arkham herself but she had seen enough news coverage of the building that she could recognize it as they approached. Driving up the long winding front, Alice was starting to wonder if this really was a good idea. However by that time it was too late as they were just at the security check point.

As Heather flashed what looked to be an ID from around her neck they were allowed entrance.

"See, I told you it'd be a piece of cake." Dr. Quinzelle said, more to Heather then to Alice.

"I'll celebrate when we're out again." Was the only reply Heather gave. Alice was starting to think that Heather was just as nervous as going into Arkham as she was. This thought made her feel a little better.

Unfortunately she was still feeling extremely anxious when they got out of the car and started to walk to the door.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to come with you?" Alice asked a little nervously as they reached the buildings entrance.

"Of course."Dr. Quinzelle replied as they reached the door.

"You have as much of a right as we do to be here like this." Heather replied simply as the entered the building.

After going though a brief security check they were inside Arkham.

-

"And that's the cafeteria."Dr. Quinzelle was pointing to a door with a large window next to it, showing long tables. There seemed to be some sort of large food fight going on at the moment as many guards struggled to regain control of the situation.

"So where are we going?" Heather asked who scratched her chin, not even taking notice of the fight going on, on the other side of the window.

"Hmmm...I know, there should be some inmates in the common room. Let's look into that!"

Alice just stayed off to the side listening to them talk. She assumed that they had been in Arkham before as they seemed to know where things were. When they started to walk down the hallways Alice stuck close to them. She was relieved that they didn't seem to be passing very many cells but the ones that they did pass she tried not to look in at. She hated to admit it but she was terrified.

"Here we are." Dr. Quinzelle said in an official manor as they reached a large window. "You two stay here, I have to go speak to someone."

Walking off at a brisk pace Alice was left alone with Heather. "How long is she going to be?" She asked but Heather wasn't listening to her.

"Look at those plants, what did they do? Stop watering them after..." She stopped and looked over at Alice who was looking at her nervously and seemed to change what she'd been going to say. "I'll be right back." She walked briskly down the hallway and it wasn't long before Alice realized that she was completely alone.

Glancing into the window saw that the room, to her relief was almost empty. There were only two figures in the back of the room playing what looked like a game of chess.

The round little holes at the top of the glass let in the air and also let out the voices so Alice could hear some muttered conversation. Though she knew that she shouldn't eavesdrop she couldn't help but wonder what the people were saying. So she stood very still and listened in. She almost froze when she heard...

"Have you gone yet Tetch!"

Jervis Tech had been gazing off into space but had been drawn out of his daze by the voice of Johnathon Crane.

"I think I have." Jervis shook his head out of his daze and looked back at the chessboard as though it had just appeared there. "Didn't I?" He scratched his head in confusion while Crane hit his forehead.

"Jervis..." Crane trailed off and shook his head. "Oh never mind. You're off in your own little world again." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh yes. Here." Jervis suddenly moved a chess piece.

"Finally." Crane sighed and looked back at the board.

Jervis looked off to the corner of the grey room. Grey, everything here was grey, grey or some other dull lifeless colour. Sighing he froze suddenly as he looked over by the observation window. He shook his head and blinked, there had been someone standing there. He was sure of it. Someone with long blond hair...

"Jervis...Jervis...Tetch!" Crane exclaimed once again in annoyance. "What on earth are you staring at?"

"I thought...oh never mind." Jervis turned back to the board and tried to remember what they had been talking about. "Weren't you saying something about Miss. Isley?"

"Yes, it seems that she borrowed one of Nygma's more explosive toy's to use in her escape."

"However did she manage that?"

"I believe she found the room where they keep all of the 'gadgets' and whatnot that they take away from us. I don't believe anyone around here is smart enough to use them. I mean look at this, they left us both alone in this room without any guards. Simply because they couldn't control a food fight. We could break out at any moment." He paused then and Jervis looked at him oddly.

"What is it?"

"I could have sworn I'd heard something." He replied, and Jervis saw Crane was looking over at the spot he'd been looking over at before.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Jervis breathed. "I could have sworn I saw someone standing out there not more then a minute ago."

"It's probably just one of the new nurse's getting a look at the lunatics." He said this calmly but still Jervis winced, he still couldn't get used to being labeled a lunatic. He thought he should, seeing as he had been called it all his life but being called it behind your back was one thing. To see it written down on a doctor's pad was quite another.

Though perhaps he was insane. For at that moment he could have sworn that the hair he'd seen had belonged to someone very familiar. Someone he would never expect to see at Arkham.

Jervis shook his head again and tried to divert his attention back to his chess game.

Most of all he tried in vain to put it out of his mind that he had just seen...Alice Pleasance.

"Alice..."

**A/N- Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope Jervis and Crane were in character for their brief appearance. They will be in it more of course. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Though I have just purchased the first season of Batman the Animated Series. This in no way makes me delusional enough to think that I own the ideas of that or Lewis Carroll ...please don't sue me.**

**A/N- Riding the wave of inspiration, let's see how long this'll last. Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**--**

**"**_**Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."**_

_**-The Jabberwocky **_

_**--**_

_Chapter Four:_

_Going Insane_

As Alice moved out of view of the window she realized how foolish she was being. He couldn't have seen her, he just couldn't have. But she had seen him and she didn't know what to make of it. He looked so downcast with his head propped on one hand, wearing the grey uniform that all the other inmates wore. The only thing that had a bit of colour on it was the blue band on the top-hat he was wearing.

When she saw the Jervis was going back to playing chess she dared to move in a little more to listen. She didn't know who the man he was playing with was because his back was to her but she could see that he had orange hair. He was talking when Alice leaned in and she heard the tail end of what he was saying.

"We could break out at any moment." At this Alice gasped, loudly and inadvertently. Quickly covering her mouth she tried to make herself as invisible as possible. After a moment she got her heartbeat under control again. She steadied herself and took another glance into the room. It was a very quick glance, she just wanted to make sure that they were still playing chess. However at the very moment she poked her head over to look, she meet with a pair of eyes looking over at her from the chessboard.

As she winced she quickly drew her head back, but not quick enough for her not to hear.

"Alice..."

* * *

"What did you say Jervis?" Crane looked over curiously at Jervis who seemed to be staring at something behind his shoulder again.

Jervis however seemed to come to then. "Oh nothing. Did you go yet?" He wasn't about to bring up what he had thought he'd seen again. It was clear that his time in Arkham was just making him crazier.

* * *

After that near miss, Alice almost jumped when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Turning around quickly she saw that it was Dr. Quinzelle.

"Hey Alice." She looked over in the window to see the two men engrossed in their chess game.

"Oh, you did find Jervis?"

Alice nodded but didn't say anything.

"So wanna go talk to him?"

Alice's eyes widened as she looked over at Dr. Quinzelle. "I don't think so..."

"Well, maybe another time then."

"Maybe." Alice replied as she glanced over at the window again. They were over to the side now and not in view of the window but she was still a little nervous that they might be heard.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to them?" asked Dr. Quinzelle, "I'm sure Jervis and Johnathon would love to talk to you."

"I don't...wait whose Johnathon?"

"Johnathon Crane...the Scarecrow? He and Jervis get along quite well."

"Well that's good...I guess.." Alice said a little worriedly.

"Good you're still here." Heather came walking quickly down the hallway carrying a potted plant. "I think it's time we leave now."

"Sure thing Red." Dr. Quinzelle said without an argument.

Alice almost sighed with relief at this. She felt much calmer as they walked out. Heather and Dr. Quinzelle looked a little nervous though and didn't seem normal again till they were driving away from the building.

-

"I hate that place. Look at what they did to this innocent flower." Heather said angrily clutching the plant she had managed to get out of Arkham, close to her.

"Oh, cheer-up Red, you've got your plant now."

Alice, who was sitting in back of the car was starting to get confused. She didn't know why Dr. Quinzelle kept calling Heather, 'Red'. It didn't seem to make any sense to her. She supposed that it must be some sort of inside joke between the two of them.

"Oh look a costume shop!" As Heather was holding her plant Dr. Quinzelle was driving the car. Seeing a costume shop on the street she quickly pulled into a free space in front of the store. Turning around she asked the surprised Alice. "You don't mind stopping here do you?"

"No, that's fine." Alice replied.

"Good, now come on." Getting out of the car Dr. Quinzelle stood tapping her foot until Alice got out as well.

"I'll stay here." Heather replied, still clutching the plant and began murmuring to it lovingly as they walked off.

-

"Don't mind her. She just really likes plants." Dr. Quinzelle told Alice as a way of explanation as they walked into the store.

"I can see that." Alice said, looking around. "Why did you want to come in here?"

"I just love costume shops!" Dr. Quinzelle exclaimed looking at something on a rack, happily. "Especially the bright colours, they're so pretty!"

"They are kind of nice." Alice agreed a little, looking at a long blue dress.

Suddenly there was a load noise as the door was pushed roughly open and the bell jangled wildly.

-

"Alright who's running this shop?" There was a large man in a trench coat looking around the store. "You." He pointed to Alice. "Are you in charge here?

"N...No..." Alice replied, nervously. She looked over to see that Dr. Quinzelle was no longer standing next to her.

"Gotham PD, What's your name?" The man flashed a badge and pulled out a notebook.

"A..Alice Pleasance."

The man scratched his head. "Pleasance...how do yah spell that?"

As Alice was spelling out her last name the door opened again and a woman in a police uniform came running in.

"Bullock, what are you doing? We just got a tip that our prep's dropped the stuff off at the waterfront. Come on!"

"Yah, yah, I'm coming Montoya." Grumbling while putting away his notebook Bullock left in a huff.

Alice just stood there in confusion for a moment as she heard police sirens going off down the street.

.

"Well that was close." Alice looked over to see Dr. Quinzelle standing by a costume rack.

"What was close?" She asked and the doctor looked over at her in surprise as though she had forgotten that Alice was there.

"Um...I almost tripped..." Dr. Quinzelle said in a highly unconvincing manner. "Yah, that's it." She had an armful of clothes in her hands. "Okay time to go!"

Alice frowned slightly. "There's no one here, how are you going to pay for those?"

"These?" said looking down at the clothes as though they had just appeared there but then shook her head. "I already paid. Left the money on the counter over there. It's in the next room." She said when Alice seemed to be looking for it.

"Oh, okay." Alice said and smiled.

"Come on Alice, we should probably get you home. I've gotta couple of phone calls to make anyhow."

Alice nodded and walked out to the car with .

"Took you long enough." Heather said as they got in. "I thought the cop's might have..."

"Look its Superman!!." Dr. Quinzelle cried suddenly pointing off to the distance. Heather and Alice both looked quickly to where she'd pointed while Harley stuffed the clothes she had gotten under the seat of the car.

"That's not Superman." Heather scoffed as she looked back at her.

"Oh, it's just a red flag, my bad!" Dr. Quinzelle said with a laugh while both Heather and Alice looked at her strangely.

"Harley, you really are insane." Heather sighed, now sitting in the driver's seat, her plant safely beside her.

As they reached Alice's house Alice was really starting to wonder about her doctor, she certainly was peculiar.

"I'll see you later!" Dr. Quinzelle called out as Alice got of the car. Turning back Alice waved as and Heather drove away. After they were gone, Alice walked into her house. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

"You didn't really think that flag was Superman, did you?" Ivy asked Harley skeptically as they drove off.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid." Harley replied while Ivy rolled her eyes. "I just needed a quick distraction, that's all."

"Do I want to know what you needed it for?" Ivy asked.

Harley leaned forwards and grabbed something out from under her seat that had been hidden under the clothes.

"What is that?"

"A box." Harley replied cheerfully.

"I can see that." Ivy said, flatly. "I meant, what's in the box."

"Stuff."

Ivy ground her teeth and continued to drive. "Oh never mind."

* * *

It was dark and Alice was laying on her bed, watching Dinah lie on the blankets. Unlike her pet, she just couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Jervis and she knew that in her present state of mind she would not be getting to sleep for awhile, if ever. Glancing over to the side of her bed. She looked down at the book that was sitting on the floor. She had finished the stories a few days ago and she had to admit that they were very enjoyable.

Without thinking she grabbed the book and opened it to a random page. Looking down at the page she saw the same picture that she used to see in Jervis's lab. It was the mad tea party. Staring down at the picture Alice wondered briefly what Jervis was doing now. Just then however the phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts.

* * *

Jervis was laying down on the cot that was in his cell. It wasn't comfortable but he had gotten used to it. In Arkham your cell becomes almost like your home. In it you were able to be alone, away from all the other inmates. Very far away because as Jervis found out there was a special wing in Arkham for the criminals that were caught by Batman. The only muffled sounds that could be heard were the steady flipping of Two-Faces coin, the footsteps of the guards and the occasional outbursts of laughter from the Joker.

Laying on his back he stared at the top hat in his hands, playing with it idly. It was one of the only things that they had allowed him to keep when he entered the asylum. That and his copy of "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass."

On that thought Jervis reached over and picked up his beloved, well thumbed book. He always kept it with him, usually in his hat because of something he'd learned quickly here. Escape opportunity's came at the most random moments at Arkham and sometimes you just had to act on your feet. Flipping open the book he came to the picture he always seemed to look at the most. The one that had been hanging in his laboratory, the mad tea party. He sighed again and placed the book on his chest.

Taking his hat carefully back off of his head he top a quick glance over to the window front of his cell to make sure the guard wasn't about to walk by. When he was sure that there wasn't anyone to see him he reached into the inside of his hat where he usually kept his mind control band. There was a band there now but unfortunately it wasn't anything he could use to escape. It did however make a perfect hiding spot for a piece of paper...or a picture.

He knew he shouldn't have it, and that if he was caught with it he would be in trouble but he couldn't help it. It was a picture, a picture of Alice Pleasance, smiling and waving. It was a picture that had been taken while she was at the office. She had asked him to take a picture of her with the Polaroid camera she had recently bought. When he had, she insisted that he keep the picture and he had agreed, though nervously. It was this picture he was looking at now.

"Oh, Alice...why am I seeing you now?" Jervis murmured to himself as he looked at the picture. "Perhaps I am truly losing my mind." Hearing the guard walk up the hallway he quickly put the picture back in its hiding place and placed his hat beside him.

When the guard looked in the only thing he saw was Jervis reading his book as he always did, showing no signs of suspicious activity at all.

* * *

**A/N-Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it, especially Harley's distraction. Just a word in the defense of Ivy and Alice though, they do live in a world where Superman is seen often so it's not as far fetched as if I suddenly shouted out "Look it's Superman!". **

**I hope you will leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Unless there has been a shift in the time space continuum, I still don't own any of this. **

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter, thanks again for all the amazing reviews I'm getting! **

_--_

_"Speak roughly to your little boy,_ _And beat him when he sneezes:_

_He only does it to annoy,_ _Because he knows it teases."_

_-Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

_--_

_Chapter Five:_

_A Fight_

Alice had been right to expect that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night. The phone call had been from Billy and though he had apologized some more for what had happened earlier she wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. He might have noticed this because it wasn't long before he said he had another call coming in and they hung up.

She didn't know if he was just saying this as an excuse to hang up but at the moment she was just relieved not to be talking to him. She still felt guilty about going to Arkham without telling him. But at the same time she thought he would make too big a deal out of it.

Even after her entire draining day, she had only ended up getting a few hours of sleep.

--

When she was getting ready for work the next day she was almost half asleep. She had to quickly make and drink some strong tea to make sure that she wouldn't fall asleep at work. She decided to take some with her in a thermos as well. She didn't know where she had gotten it, she had just found it laying around her house one day. It was blue and had little teacups on it. She assumed that she had bought it one day and simply forgotten about it.

She was almost out the door when the phone rang again. Hearing Dinah meow at the noise, Alice called back. "They can leave a message Dinah, I'm going to be late." Quickly she locked the door and tried to walk faster then she normally did. She didn't live that far away from her work but she was late already. If she wanted to get there on time she really would have to walk fast.

As she passed by the park she quickly checked her watch, then let out a sigh of relief. She had ten minutes left and she could see the building from where she was. If she didn't slow down, then she should make it with some time to spare. Just enough time to get to her desk but enough time.

"Alice!" Alice looked around to see who was calling her name. She frowned slightly when she saw it was Billy. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him but she really didn't want to be late for work either. Also as Billy got closer she noticed that he didn't look very happy and the last thing she wanted was to get in a fight right before work.

"Hello Billy." She said in what she hoped sounded like a cheerful voice as he reached her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He replied, still not looking very happy, "Alice what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to work Billy." Alice replied slowly. "Like I do every day."

Billy shook his head. "No I didn't mean that."

Alice though had glanced down at her watch. "I've got to go Billy, I'm going to be late!"

"Alice, we need to talk." Billy called after her as she ran off.

"Later." She called back, trying not to think of what he wanted to talk about.

Breathing heavily she just managed to make it behind her desk as the clock changed to nine. Taking a deep breath she put her coat away and started to get ready to work. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ivy!!" Harley called out

"I'm right over here, Harley." Ivy replied getting up off her knees. "What do you want?"

Harley walked over to her. "There you are, Red!"

"I think I just said that." Ivy replied, as she took the gardening gloves off her hands. "What do you want?"

"We gotta go back to Arkham."

"What? No, I told you I was only going there once." Ivy shook her head seriously.

"Oh, come on Red. Please!!" Harley pleaded, hands together. "Just a quick trip. I just need to drop something off."

Ivy folded her arms. "Couldn't you have done this when we went there the first time?"

"Nu-uh." Harley shook her head. "I didn't have it then."

Ivy's eyes narrowed. "Does it have anything to do with what's in that box of yours?"

"Maybe..." Harley replied in a sing-song voice. "Maybe not."

Ivy groaned. "Fine, I'll take you to Arkham but this is the last time."

"Yea!!" Harley cheered, jumping up and down while Ivy walked off. All the while, muttering something about idiot clowns that seemed to want to get themselves caught.

* * *

The rest of Alice's day passed pretty uneventfully. She did manage not to fall asleep, though she also worked a little slower then she normally did. Going out of the office she said a polite goodbye to the other people who worked there before setting off for home. She wasn't really sure she liked her job that much. She had liked the last job she had a lot but that was probably because she had enjoyed working with Jervis...her thoughts trailed off as she walked out the door. She didn't want to miss him and yet she did...quite a lot as it happened.

Not really wanting to go home at the moment Alice decided to stop of at a small café for some supper. As she ate she hoped that she would be able to get to sleep this night. She hated working when she was half asleep and if she had anther bad night's sleep it was doubtful that even strong tea would help her. She sipped the cup she was drinking now. Though most people she knew drank coffee or beer, Alice had always preferred tea. She didn't know why, she had just always thought that it had tasted better.

Billy however thought it was weird and always tried to get her to drink something else when they went out. Alice smiled slightly, Billy wasn't here at the moment so she could drink what she wanted. She immediately felt guilty for thinking this and tried to go on with the rest of her meal not thinking of either Billy or Jervis but was pretty unsuccessful in both cases.

-

Though she hadn't wanted to go home Alice decided to head there after she had finished her meal. She still had to feed Dinah and she didn't want to be walking the streets after dark. Though the streets of Gotham were relatively safer then they had been before the arrival of Batman, they still weren't a place you'd want to be in the dark.

Luckily for her the café wasn't that far away from her house and Alice quickly reached it. Walking up the stairs, she took her keys out of her purse to open the door. However she found that when she tried to open the door it was already unlocked. Feeling her heart speed up she gripped her purse close to her as she walked slowly into her house. She knew she locked the door when she left the house, she would never forget something like that.

Listening closely she couldn't hear anything and she was just debating with herself whether or not she should go further into her house or get out when she heard someone say her name.

"Billy?" Alice asked, confused. "Is that you?"

Billy walked out from around the corner. "Where were you Alice."

"What are you talking about Billy?" Alice asked as she closed the front door and walked further into her house. "And how did you get in? I locked my door."

"You left a key at my house." Billy said in an offhanded manner. "Where were you?"

Alice frowned at the accusatory tone he was using. "I went to get something to eat."

"Really, or did you go back to Arkham?"

Alice froze at this. "Billy...what are you talking about?"

"Admit it, you went to Arkham to see him...didn't you!" Billy voice was raising but Alice was too shocked to notice. How had he known? Had he seen her driving there?

"...What?..."was the only thing that she could get out.

"I got a phone call from someone saying they saw you there." Billy said angrily but then his face got a pained look on it. "Alice why did you go? You know there's nothing but trouble there."

"I just wanted to see him." Alice said causing Billy to frown. " I didn't even talk to him, I just wanted to make sure he was alright!"

"Why? After all he did to you."

"He was my friend." Alice burst out, tears welling in her eyes. She hated when they started on this topic.

"Alice don't you get it? He was never your friend!"

This was an argument that Billy used a lot and it never failed to get Alice's back up.

"You're only saying that because you never liked him."

"Well I was right not to!" Billy shouted. "Have you ever stopped to think of what might have happened if it hadn't been for Batman? That _friend_ of yours might have done anything--"

"I know!" Alice yelled for the first time, interrupting him. "I know what he did and I realize he could have done worse. But can't you just accept the fact that I don't hate him?"

Billy's gaze darkened. "No."

"Well, you're going to have to." Alice said, no longer shouting. "Because I'm not going to hate someone just because you tell me to."

"But I'm telling you for your own good." Billy protested. "Can't you see that?"

"If you think convincing me to hate someone is for my own good, then you don't know me at all."

"You're right about that." Billy shouted, fuming. "I don't know you. I knew the person you used to be. Not this twisted version you are now. You've changed Alice, and not for the better."

Tears ran down Alice's face at this and she clutched at her hand. "If I've changed so much then maybe we shouldn't we together anymore." Alice took her engagement ring slowly off her finger and dropped it on the floor in front of Billy's feet.

"Maybe we shouldn't then." Billy snapped, reaching down and picking up the ring from where Alice had just dropped it.

Alice watched, on unsteady feet as Billy left and slammed the door.

-

Once he was gone she walked over to her couch and slumped down on it. Tears continuing to pour down her face. After a moment Dinah walked into the room and jumped on the couch. She tried to get Alice's attention by purring and rubbing her head against her. Alice scratched the purring cat as she tried to stop crying.

"Oh, Dinah." Alice said after she managed to calm herself down. Dinah nudged Alice's hand causing her to smile slightly. "I know you want food." She slowly got up, holding Dinah in her arms. Holding onto her pet made her realize something.

Dinah depended on her to look after her. Even though Billy was gone again she still had her pet. This may sound odd but it meant that she had to pull herself for someone other then herself and this gave her some courage.

Every other time she and Billy had broken up it was just her and she usually didn't pull herself together until they got back together. This time however she wanted to find peace. Maybe this time she would be able to figure out what was going on with her life.

.

After feeding Dinah, Alice sat blankly on the floor. She stared at the hand that she used to wear her ring on. She supposed she was still in shock because at the moment she wasn't feeling anything. Sighing deeply Alice went to get ready for bed. She should at least try to get some sleep. Hopefully everything would make more sense in the morning.

**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter and I really hope you think I kept everything realistic. **

**Sorry about the lack of Harley, Ivy and Jervis in this chapter. Rest assured they will be in much more of the next one...much, much more I love writing lines for them.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer- I still own nothing.

**A/N- I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews I received!**

--

Chapter Six

Doctor's Orders

Unfortunately Alice's night was little better then the night before. She lay awake trying to make sense of what had happened. Part of her was hoping that Billy would call and apologize and the other part was relived he didn't. She felt bad about this. She didn't know which part she felt badly about however and that confused her even more.

Stifling a yawn Alice quickly made herself some strong tea and gathered her work things. Though she was extremely tired she had plenty of time to get to work.

The only thing that Alice had forgotten (and that was probably because she was so tired) was how fast gossip went around the office. She had been sitting down for only a moment before a person came over and tried to steer the conversation around so they could ask her where her ring was.

They were the first of many and by the time the day was over Alice had gotten little work done. Also she was both exhausted and emotionally drained. How many more time would she have to explain that she didn't want to talk about why she and Billy had broken up? She found that as she was walking home she was starting to dread more then ever, her return to work the next day.

--

As she was walking down the street she was surprised to see Dr. Quinzelle leaning against her door.

"Hi-yah Alice!" The doctor called out as she reached the door. "I was hoping you'd be home soon."

"Hello, ." Alice said in a lower voice then normal as she went to open the door. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I just came over to talk, see if you were alright." Dr. Quinzelle said with a smile. "So how are yah?"

There was a pause as Alice opened the door. "I'm fine." She replied. "Would you like to come in."

"Sure." Dr. Quinzelle replied, she walked in and seated herself on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Alice asked from the kitchen as she began to make some.

"Sure!"

"So you like tea too!" Dr. Quinzelle said happily as Alice came holding the mugs. "I knew you guys had a lot ..." She trailed off as she took a deep gulp of tea, forgetting that it was boiling hot.

"Hot!!" She exclaimed as she clutched her mouth while Alice watched her with raised eyebrows.

-

After Dr. Quinzelle had managed to cool off her mouth she looked over at Alice. "What's wrong Alice? You seem so sad."

Alice looked down at the cup of tea in her hand. "Billy and I broke up."

"What happened?" asked Dr. Quinzelle.

"He found out I went' to Arkham...we had a fight...we broke up." Alice looked over to see what would say about this.

"Well good riddance I say." Dr. Quinzelle with a wave of her hand.

Alice just stared at her after she said this. The other times she had broken up with Billy all of her doctors said that they should try to work things out.

"You know what you need?" Dr. Quinzelle said ignoring Alice's stares and continued when she didn't answer. "You need a vacation." She put her mug of tea onto the table in front of her.

Alice wasn't sure what to say. "What did you say?"

"A vacation!" Dr. Quinzelle said happily clapping her hands together. "Red and I are going to a place out in the country. You should come with us!"

Alice shook her head quickly. "No, I couldn't."

"Of course you can, it's just what you need. It'll be fun."

"I don't think..." Alice looked down at her hands. "I have work."

"Ask for some time off, it's only going to be a week or two."

"Well what about Dinah?"

"Bring her too!" exclaimed Dr. Quinzelle. "The woman I told you about, the one crazy about cats. She goes there all the time. The owners of the place just love animals."

-

Alice picked at her fingers as she thought about it. "Well...are you sure, I wouldn't want to disrupt your own plans."

"Of course not...Iv-- Heather and I would love you to come with us. Now come on, I'll help you pack. We leave on Friday."

"But that's in two days!" Alice exclaimed as Dr. Quinzelle grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"And that's why we have to get ready. We could go tomorrow but you probably have to go into work and ask your boss for a vacation, right?"

"Uh, yes." Alice said as pulled her down the hallway. "But what if they don't give me the time off?"

"I'll give you a note as your psychiatrist." Dr. Quinzelle replied, "saying you need time off...Now where is your room?" She was scratching her head and looking around the closet she had just opened.

"It's upstairs." Alice said resigning herself to her fate. "I'll show you where it is."

--

It hadn't taken long for Alice to pack with the help of Dr. Quinzelle.

"You look kinda tired Alice." Dr. Quinzelle said as she closed the suitcase. "Have you been getting any sleep?"

"Not really." Alice said shaking her head.

"Tell you what." said Dr. Quinzelle with a snap of her fingers. "I'll get Red to make you up something to help you sleep. I'll drop it off tomorrow night and you can tell me if I need to call your boss to help you get some time off."

"Alright." Alice said as she and walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry about Billy, Alice." Dr. Quinzelle said as they reached the door. "We're gonna have loads of fun, just forget about him."

Alice shook her head softly as she said goodbye. That was much easier said then done.

* * *

It was after supper at Arkham and Jervis was in the common room playing a game of solitaire at the back of the room. His attention was diverted however as the guards opened the door of the room to let in another inmate. He looked over to see Crane walking over towards him.

"Did they find out who started the food fight?" Jervis asked him as Crane took a seat next to him.

"Of course not." Crane rolled his eyes. "The fact that the Joker was in room was overlooked by all of the guards. That and the fact that he's started the last five food fights seems to have left their minds as well."

"They never will learn, will they." Jervis said mildly as he went back to his card game.

"I doubt it." Crane looked around the room then and over to the window. "Tetch, let's just suppose there were some way for you to get your hands on some mechanical parts. How long would it take you to construct some of your mind control devices."

"That would depend," Jervis replied never looking up from the cards. "on what parts I had with me. I shouldn't suppose more then a day or two though."

"What about this?" Jervis looked over to see Crane holding open a small box and his eyes widened.

"Wherever did you get that?"

"Never mind that now. Here, be back here tomorrow night with some of those cards of yours." An evil smile flashed over his face. "We're getting out of here."

Jervis nodded and quickly took the box from Crane, safely storing it in his hat. He would work on it tonight. None of the guards ever suspected much from him anyway. He was one of the quieter inmates after all.

* * *

The next day at work, Alice was hanging around her boss's door. She had just gotten up her courage to ask for a vacation and she was just waiting for him to answer her knock.

"Hello, Mr. Charles." She said when he boss suddenly appeared at the door. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Well I'm just talking to Mr. Wayne right now." Mr. Charles said not unkindly. "Could I speak with you later?"

"Of course." Alice said but before she could leave Bruce Wayne came to the door. "We're just about finished here Robert. I'm sure what Miss. Pleasance wants to ask won't take to long."

"Very well Bruce." Mr. Charles said and turned to Alice. "Come in Alice." He closed the door after her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well." Alice said, a little nervous that she had to ask in front of Mr. Wayne as well. "I was wondering if I could take some time off soon."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Mr. Wayne said looking over at Mr. Charles.

"Let me check to see how much vacation time you have." Mr. Charles went over and spent a few moments clicking on his computer. "No, that won't be a problem at all. Miss. Pleasance you have more then a month of vacation time to you. When do you think you'll be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, if that's alright." Alice replied quietly. "I'll only be gone for about two weeks though.

"That sounds fine. We'll miss you though." Just then the phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

-

"So, Miss. Pleasance, where are you going on your vacation?" Mr. Wayne asked as they walked out of the office.

"I'm going to the country." She replied quietly.

"You're lucky then, I love the country. I have to go on a corporate visit to Metropolis tonight. Not quite the same air quality." He laughed.

"I guess not." Alice replied.

"I don't mean to sound nosy Miss. Pleasance." Mr. Wayne said as they reached a water cooler. "But are you alright. You look rather sad."

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired." Alice said and she stopped to get a drink of water. Mr. Wayne had been so nice to her after the whole Jervis...incident. He had gotten her a post as a secretary in another one of his company's branches. She didn't want to throw her troubles onto him.

He however wasn't buying into her excuse though.

"I notice you're not wearing your ring..." He trailed off and got himself a paper cup of water as Alice stared at the floor.

"Billy and I broke up again." She said after a moment.

When he heard this. Mr. Wayne fumbled and almost dropped his cup. "Sorry about that." He looked over at her, a concerned look on his face. "Do don't think he's being controlled again do you?"

Alice flushed, thinking of the last time that had happened. "No, it's nothing like that." She took a sip of her water and then looked over at her now bare finger. "I was the one who broke it off."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Wayne said and he finished his water. "I hope you find someone better next time then."

Alice nodded, slightly. "Thank-you Mr. Wayne. I should probably get back to work now if I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Alright. Have a good trip."

"You too." She waved back at him as she walked over to her desk and started to get on with her work.

--

It was almost dark when Alice got home. This was because on top of having to stay a little longer in the office she had to stop off at a pet shop and get a carrying case for Dinah. When she did arrive home she quickly ate some supper and tried to relax.

Unfortunately as soon as she had sat down the doorbell rang, causing her to get up and answer the door.

"Hi-yah." It was Dr. Quinzelle and Heather standing at her door. "We brought you a drink to help you sleep." Dr. Quinzelle said holding up a thermos and waving it in Alice's face.

"Careful with that Harley." Heather said reproachfully. "You'll drop it." She took the thermos out of Dr. Quinzelle's hands and walked past Alice into the kitchen.

"I wasn't." Dr. Quinzelle retorted as she walked into the house. "Now Alice. Did your boss say you could have a break?"

"Yes."

"Good, now are you all packed?"

"I think so." Alice said looking around. "Just my toothbrush I think."

"Great. Are you bringing that book I got you."

"It's already in my suitcase." Alice said, with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. Hey look it's Red."

Heather walked into the room with a mug in her hands. "Here you go Alice. It's a special mixture of mine. Simply guaranteed to help you sleep." She passed the mug over to Alice and led her over to the couch. "Drink this."

Alice took the mug gingerly. "Thank you." She sat down on the couch and took a drink of the warm liquid in the mug. It had a pleasant taste to it and she took another drink. After a moment she started to feel a little tired.

"See it's working already." She heard Dr. Quinzelle say. "She'll be asleep in no time."

Alice's vision stared to fade and in a moment she was asleep.

* * *

It was night again at Arkham Asylum and Jervis was again in the common room. He was ignoring the people in the hallway running and the sirens flaring. He'd just about finished the last part of his mind control band and he was focusing all his attention on completing it. He had long ago learned to work efficiently under the most distracting circumstances and so the noise wasn't disrupting him in the least.

Crane walked into the room as though it was normal and looked over at Jervis. "Did the technology give you any trouble?"

"Oh, not in the slightest." Jervis said as he put the band in his hat. He looked over at Crane. "May I ask what you did to start this?" He indicated the sounds of pandemonium that were around them.

"Oh," Crane smirked. "They think the Joker's escaped."

"And what would give them that idea?" Jervis asked.

"One of the guards happens to have a rather severe case of Coulrophobia."

"Which would be?"

"Fear of clowns, of course. This guard when exposed to my fear toxin thought he saw the Joker loose and set off the alarm."

"Well what did you need me for then?" Jervis asked confused.

"There are still guards, we need to distract them a different way. Your mind control for example."

Jervis smiled putting his hat on his head and spreading his cards out in his hand. It was time to leave.

* * *

That night Alice was one of the few people in Gotham who had a good night's sleep. With Ivy's sleeping drought she didn't hear the sirens or see the bat signal, high up in the sky. Instead she slept deeply not knowing what was going on around her.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked the chapter and leave a review telling me what you think! **

**Also points to who ever knows where I pulled the name Charles from...I bet a lot of you know already :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- "I own nothing, and that's a fact"**

**A/N- Thanks so much for all the review's I've gotten, you guys are great inspiration!**

**And here is where the plot starts to get even stranger...you have been warned. Please read and review!**

**-**

_Chapter Seven;_

Road Trip

When you wake up one of the last things you want to hear is, "Are you sure she's alive?"

Blinking heavily Alice opened her eyes and looked around her.

"I told you she's alright." It was Heather standing in front of her with her arms folded. She was wearing another green sun dress, while Dr. Quinzelle was next to her in a red t-shirt and shorts.

"Ready to go Alice?" Dr. Quinzelle said with excitement.

Alice frowned and looked around the room. "How did you get in?"

"You fell asleep last night so we took a key to lock the door. Heather replied. "We just let ourselves in this morning.."

"Oh." Alice said rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Alice!" Dr. Quinzelle grabbed her by the arms and pulled her onto her feet. "Iv...I've already got your stuff in the car. I've even got your toothbrush, come on!" She started singing merrily. "Come on, come on, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down!"

Heather sighed with her face in her hands. "I knew it was a mistake to let you watch Disney's 'Alice in Wonderland'."

"A...very merry un-birthday...to you, to you."

-

Still all little groggy Alice let herself be lead to the car by the singing doctor and sat down in the back of it. Despite her slight drowsiness from just being woken up, she had actually had a very good sleep. As she felt a cool breeze hit her face she started to wake up even more.

"Are we ready?" It was Heather getting into the driver's seat.

"Of course Red." Dr. Quinzelle got into the seat next to her. "Let's roll!"

As they drove off Alice could only wonder what she was getting herself into. As she leaned against the side of the car and looked down at her caged pet, she completely missed the front pages of the newspapers that they passed. This was probably a good thing as most of them read,

**The Scarecrow and Mad Hatter Escape From Arkham Asylum**

**

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" Dr. Quinzelle asked Heather as they drove along.

"We've only been driving for an hour Harley. We still have quite a trip ahead of us."

"Well are we far enough to..." She trailed off and looked back at Alice who was leaned up against the side of the car, watching the scenery pass by. "To, you know."

"Another mile or two." Heather said, in a strained voice. "Now stop asking, she'll hear you."

Alice had in fact heard them and was wondering what they were waiting for. She was starting to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she shouldn't have come. She was now watching the two women in front of her closely to see if she could understand what was going on. The only thing she could piece together though was that seemed to be on the edge of her seat waiting for something. But what she didn't know.

-

"Now?" Dr. Quinzelle asked, a little while later fidgeting with her glasses.

Heather sighed. "Fine. I think we're far enough from Gotham anyway."

"Awesome!" For some reason she suddenly pulled the bun out of her hair.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Just fixin my hair." Dr. Quinzelle said and a moment later she stuck her head around the seat to look at Alice. "Whatcha think?"

Alice stared at her, the doctor's normal bun had been replaced with a pair of pigtails sticking out the side of her head and she was no longer wearing glasses. The smile was still on her face but any trace of professionalism had vanished with the glasses.

"Finally." Heather said as she pulled the brown wig off her head and threw it between the two seats, along with her glasses. "Now, Harley your guest is probably horribly confused. Why don't you reintroduce us."

"Sure thing Ivy."

Alice froze as she heard this and she looked closely at the woman who was driving the car. She had long orange hair now that the wig was gone. Alice gasped, that combined with her green clothing and love of plants...

"You're Poison Ivy aren't you..." Alice said trailing off...and Ivy smirked looking back quickly.

"You're smarter then I thought you were. Now Harley, go talk to her before she freaks out, she looks like she's about to jump out of the car."

"Okay-dookie" With the grace of a trapeze expert she quickly flipped herself over the back of her seat and into the back of the car. She landed nimbly, despite the fact that the car was still moving the entire time.

"Hi-yah." She said with a large grin. "My names Harley Quinn but you can call me Harley." She stuck out her hand and Alice just looked at her in amazement.

"What..." She trailed off, her mind overwhelmed. How on earth did she come to be traveling with two criminals?

Alice shook her head in confusion. "What's going on?"

"We're going on a vacation silly." Harley said with a smile. "I told you, yah needed a break."

"But...but..." Alice protested. "You said your name was..."

"Quinzelle." Ivy put in, "yes, it is really. You didn't think we used our real names in our line of work did you?"

"Oh." Alice said quietly not quite knowing what else to say. In one minute her entire world had been flipped upside down.

--

"So are we there yet?" Harley asked kicking her feet up. She was still sitting next to Alice. They had been traveling for at least an hour now. Alice was starting to wonder if she was going to survive the day. Harley and Ivy hadn't done anything to make her think that they were going to kill her but she didn't see why they had taken her. She didn't have any money if they were after a ransom.

It had taken a while but as they speed along a country road she got the confidence to ask "What do you want with me?"

Harley looked over at her a confused expression on her face. "I told you. You needed a vacation."

"What...?"

"Don't try to understand her." Ivy called out from the front of the car. "She's insane, completely insane but harmless."

"But she works for the Joker..." Alice said in a strained voice, she almost winced at this thought.

"Please." Ivy scoffed as though reading her mind. "Do you think I'd be anywhere around here if that clown was involved with this plan? This was her idea and her idea alone."

"It'll be loads of fun." Harley said continuing as though the conversation between Ivy and Alice hadn't happened. "We've been to this place loads of times. The owner's are really nice."

"Do they know you're..." Alice started but was unsure how to continue.

"Criminals" Ivy put in. "Of course. Most of their guests are either criminals or retired criminals. They're not themselves." She put in when Alice looked worried. "As long as there is no criminal activity actually going on there then they don't mind the fact that were wanted by the police."

Alice wasn't sure if she should point out that this was probably against the law as well but she decided against it. She was stuck with two women who had escaped from a mental institute, it probably wasn't a good idea to annoy them.

--

"Are we gonna stop and get anything to eat Red?" Harley asked as they continued to drive.

"There's a cooler under the seat." Ivy said. "You and Alice can have some sandwiches."

"Alright, food!" Harley exclaimed and quickly reached under the seat, pulling out a cooler. "Want a sandwich?" She asked Alice as she dug through the bag. "I think they're cheese." She peeked at a couple.

"I don't know." Alice said but in truth she was starving. She hadn't had anything to eat since the night before.

"We haven't poisoned them," Ivy said. "If that's what you're worried about."

Alice didn't respond to that but reached out and took the offered sandwich from Harley. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Not a problem." Harley replied as she took a large bite of her own sandwich. Digging around in the bag she pulled out what looked to be a thermos.

"Cool thermos Red." She said after she swallowed her food. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh that thing. I found it at Alice's house. I hope you don't mind Alice but the one I had met with...an unfortunate accident."

"What happened to it?" Alice asked, before she remembered who she was talking too.

"She did." Ivy said pointing back to Harley. "I told her she was going to break it."

"But how did she break it?" Alice asked in amazement.

"Let's just say." Harley said rolling her eyes. "Some things, not great juggling objects."

"You throw it out the window." Ivy said through clenched teeth.

"While I was juggling." Harley exclaimed in her defense.

Alice listened to the two of them bicker for a while. They didn't sound like criminals, they sounded like two friends arguing. Alice sighed as she leaned against the side of the car. She really had no idea what she was supposed to do.

* * *

"We're here!" Harley sang out as they drove past a hanging sign that read in scripted letters.

_Welcome to the Blue Moon Inn_

"Finally." Ivy sighed, Harley had been bugging her for the past fifteen minutes straight like an annoying child. In fact Alice wouldn't have been surprised if Ivy threw Harley out of the car. She'd certainly suggested it a few times.

Ivy parked the car and then looked back at them. "I'll go check us in. Make sure you don't let her run off." She pointed over to Alice, who was huddled by Dinah's cage.

"Got it Red." Harley said saluting her friend cheerfully. She then turned back to Alice who was regarding her fearfully.

There was a rather awkward moment of silence before,

"So...what's your favorite colour?"

Alice stared at Harley for a moment then burst out laughing. She just couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked scratching her head.

Alice tried to stop laughing but she couldn't, it was one of those moments in life when you decide you either have to laugh or cry and she had decided to laugh.

Harley on the other hand was looking extremely confused. "And people think I'm crazy." She said as she looked over at Alice, who was still laughing.

After a moment though Alice had managed to stop laughing. "I'm sorry." She said after a moment as Harley continued to look at her oddly. "It's just that...this is too...crazy."

"I'll say..." Harley said. "I thought you flipped your lid for a moment there."

Alice didn't say anything to that. "You kidnap me and then ask me..."

"Just a moment." Harley said interrupting. "What do you mean kidnap you? You said you'd come." She folded her arms looking offended.

Alice wrinkled her brow. "But...you escaped from Arkham..."

"Just because I'm criminally insane doesn't mean I don't have feelings." Harley replied with a sniff.

"Well, I'm sorry...?" Alice said a little slowly. She wasn't really sure what was happening any more but she decided that she wanted to keep on the good side of this hyperactive woman. After all even though she was a criminal she really hadn't tried to do anything harmful to her.

As Alice apologized Harley perked right up. "Good, now come on Alice let's go see if Red's done."

Alice tried to say something about wanting to stay in the car with Dinah but Harley had already pulled her out of the vehicle, her cheerful humor returned quickly.

-

"And these are the doors, aren't they cool?" Harley was giving Alice what she explained was the grand tour. It was really just Harley pointing out everything she could see to Alice, including the parking lot, the pathway and of course the front doors.

"Calm down Harley, they're just doors." Alice and Harley looked over to see Ivy walking over. "Now I'm sure that as much as Alice is enjoying your tour she'd rather get her stuff put away first." She handed Harley a small map. "Here, I know you're going to get lost at least once so try to remember to use the map."

"Sure thing Red!" Harley said absently sticking the map of the place in her back pocket while Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Very well, now I have the keys to the rooms so let's start taking the luggage up."

-

Between the three of them they made easy work of carrying the luggage up to the rooms. The rooms were actually two rooms combined. A bed room and a living space. The rooms also had a small bathroom in each one. The rooms themselves were pleasant looking and had two beds in each one. Ivy and Harley were sharing a room so they said Alice could have the second one. Or as Harley put it, Alice could share the room with her cat.

Alice stood in the room slowly unpacking. She wasn't really sure what to make of situation. On the one hand she was on what people had called a much needed vacation. On the other hand she was on it with two escaped criminals. She sighed as she looked over to the bed where Dinah was laying, calmly licking her paw. She certainty had become adjusted to the changes faster then Alice had.

Though she didn't really seem to have much choice in the matter, Alice decided that she might as well try to enjoy herself. It was true that she didn't get a chance to go on many vacations. Besides Ivy and Harley didn't seem that bad. From what she could tell they seemed a lot nicer then a lot of people she already knew. And maybe if she was here with them she could figure out why they'd been pretending to be her doctors.

She glanced down at the empty suitcase that was now sitting on her bed. Well that was done and there was nothing to stop her from going down and having a look around where she was staying for the next two weeks. Nothing of course of her own fears. She had remembered what Harley had said about various criminals staying at the place and she was a little nervous to go walking by herself.

No, she thought with a sharp thought to herself, she needed to do this. To prove to herself that she was stronger then she thought. Looking over at the clock in the room she noticed that it was only three o'clock, she had lots of time before she had to come back for supper.

Grabbing her Alice in Wonderland book Alice walked out the door. She was going to explore and if while doing so she found a nice place to stop and read, she would. Feeling a great deal braver she opened the door and set off down the hallway.

As she was walking down the stairs she heard a slightly familiar voice but she didn't place it until she had walked into the lobby of the inn and heard the end of the conversation.

-

"For the last time Tetch, I refuse to believe you have anthropophobia."

"I never said I did. I merely said I do not like being around people."

"Which is of course the same thing."

"I still don't think..." Jervis trailed off and Crane looked over at him in irritation.

"Of course you don't..." He trailed off as he saw Jervis was staring at something behind his shoulder.

"Oh, what is it now Tetch?"

--

-

**(For those of you who don't know anthropophobia is a fear of people or society)**

**Cliff hanger...kinda. I hope you all liked the chapter. I did warn you the plot was going to get odd.**

**Remember to leave a review telling what you thought. :)**

**-**

**IMPORTANT NOTE June 4th /2008 **

**Due to the impending doom of my exams there will not be another chapter of the story out until at least after June 17th.**

**Really sorry about the delay but I have far too much stuff on my plate at the moment. **

**-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N – Sorry for the wait but with exams I didn't have time to do anything. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and I really hope you like this chapter. **

_Chapter Eight_

_A Near Miss_

"Tetch!" Crane said sharply until his companion seemed to be paying attention. "I asked you what you were looking at."

Jervis, now broken out of his stare by Crane's voice had quickly centered back in on the place he'd seen...

"Alice..." Jervis said in a trailing off murmur and Crane gave him an odd look.

"Whatever are you talking about now Jervis?"

"I saw, Alice...Alice Pleasance." His eyes were now wide as he realized that she was no longer there. "She was standing right by the stairs..."

Crane took a quick look behind his shoulder and shook his head with a sigh. "Jervis, there's no one there."

"But she was!" Protested Jervis beginning to lose his patience. "I saw her right, over there!"

Crane patted his companion on the shoulder. "Of course you did Jervis. But it's been a long day and I think you would do well to have a rest. Maybe a nice cup of tea..."He rolled his eyes as he led Jervis out of the lobby.

One of these day's he would have to have a long talk with Miss. Quinzelle about thinking her plans through thoroughly before executing them.

* * *

Alice looked around herself trying to get her bearings. One moment she was in the lobby and now...well now she seemed to be inside a closest of some sorts. All she knew was that she'd been standing there, stupefied because...her eyes went wide at the thought. She'd seen, or perhaps thought she'd seen Jervis...seen and heard him. However before she could give this any thought Harley had come skipping over and had practically dragged her down the hallway proclaiming that she needed to see something right away.

Though, as Alice thought to herself, what did she need to see the inside of a closet for? She assumed it was another one of Harley's strange ideas for a tour of the Inn.

In the dark she couldn't seem to find the doorknob but she wasn't worried. Somehow she knew though that this was due more to shock then to any braveness on her part. It was the only thing stopping her from driving herself crazy over whether or not she really had seen Jervis in the lobby. Or why Harley had left her in a closet...

* * *

"You did what!!" Ivy exclaimed with wide eyes as she looked at the sheepish looking blonde standing in front of her.

"I panicked." Harley replied defensively. "I saw the two of them and they saw each other and..." She trailed off and Ivy hit her forehead in exasperation.

"And you decided that your best course of action would be to lock her in a broom closet?"

"I just..."

"Yes, I know." Ivy interrupted as she grabbed Harley by the arm and started to drag her down the hallway as she ranted. "You panicked. Remind me never to be near you when you panic. Now come on, we're going to get Alice out before she faints or something. Wasn't the idea of not letting her see him yet supposed to be so that she would have time to trust us? I don't think locking her in the closet's going to help."

"I'm sorry Red. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Ivy muttered something under her breath but by that time they had reached the closet. "Do I even want to know how you got that?" Ivy asked as Harley fished in her pocket for the key.

"Found it." Harley said without hesitation as she unlocked the door and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Where, in someone's pocket?"

"No the floor!" Harley protested with indignation as she opened the door. "Hiyah Alice!"

Alice took a few shaky steps out into the hallway and Ivy helped her steady herself. "Sorry about her Alice." She said looking over at her still grinning friend. "She...has different ideas of what people enjoy looking at..."

"I guessed it was part of some type of tour." Alice said lightly.

"You're not mad are yah Alice?" Harley asked as though the idea that she might be had just occurred to her.

Alice however smiled slightly. "No, but next time warn me before you do something like that."

"Okie-dookie!" Harley said with a large smile back on her face. "Now come on, Red an' I'll give you an awesome tour!"

Alice however glanced down the hallway. "Could I check the lobby for one second, I thought...I thought I saw someone."

Alice didn't catch Ivy and Harley exchanging nervous looks at this. "We can go there later Alice!" Harley replied grabbing a hold of the woman's arm. Come on, Ivy an' I'll show you the best spots this joint has." Without waiting for her to reply Harley took off down the hallway with Alice. Ivy followed behind them trying not to roll her eyes.

* * *

-

"And this is--"

"You know Harley." Ivy interrupted with a sigh. "You don't have to point out every, single, thing we pass. We do have eyes."

As the two woman started arguing Alice looked around her surroundings. They were outside by a garden with some large tree's and a few benches. Alice was sitting on one the benches at the moment and admiring the surroundings. Well that's what she appeared to be doing. In reality the thin veil of shock was beginning to disappear and she was trying desperately to think of what had happened in the lobby.

She had seen someone. Though if it really had been Jervis or merely someone who looked a great deal like him she didn't know. It couldn't be him though, could it? Surely she would have heard by now if there had been an escape from Arkham. She shook her head trying to clear it. Maybe she just needed a vacation more then she'd thought. Though she didn't want to think that this was all in her head, that was one of the more reasonable explanations that she could think of. After all, even if, he'd_ had_ escaped, what were the odds that they would end up in the same place?

* * *

-

Jervis had long since given up trying to convince Crane that he _had_ seen Alice in the lobby. Though he still had, as of yet, to convince himself of the same fact. He'd seen her alright, but if she was really there or if he was losing his mind even more he didn't know. It just couldn't have been her though, he thought to himself with a sigh as he walked slowly down the hallway. He was meeting Crane at the Inn's small restaurant but he was taking his time getting there mulling things over.

He liked Crane, the so called professor of fear was one of the few inmates at the asylum that he felt he could get along with. However...he really had no idea what they were doing here. Even though they occasionally aided each other in escaping they almost always split up afterwards. Less chance of getting caught that way, Crane always said. But this time...this time he'd said that they should stick together for the moment. No word of explanation, just a few stops and then they'd arrived at this place. It was a particularly intriguing puzzle. He supposed it was a good thing then that he'd always liked puzzles.

His tracks were stopped when he saw something laying in front of him on the hallway floor. "Now what could this be?" He muttered to himself as he reached down and picked up the object. It appeared to be a book of some type. He flipped it over and his eyes widened.

"Curiouser and curiouser." He breathed to himself as he looked at the book in his hands. It was a rather large book and on the cover of it simply read

_The Collected Works of Lewis Carroll_

It took a few moments to shake Jervis out of his surprise at seeing such a familiar author. But after he had, he smiled fondly. "Well it seems that someone here has a fine taste in literature." He flipped through a few pages then shook his head. "I'll return you to your owner." He said talking to the book in his hands. "But it seems that there is no trace of them. I'll have to take you to the lobby."

He set off again holding the book this time with a faster pace, paying no head to a woman who watched him. She was carrying a bag of groceries and if it hadn't been for the fact that she'd worked at the inn for so long she would have been surprised to see a man talking to a book. Now however it was one of the more normal events. She sighed as she pushed the door to the kitchen open. Maybe she should start looking for a job in a normal place one of these days.

* * *

"Can we go get something to eat now?" Harley asked as she hung upside down from a tree.

"How bout now?...Now?"

Ivy and Alice however were in the middle of a discussion about plants that went over Harley's head completely and paid no attention to her.

"Come on!!...Please?"

Ivy sighed, not even looking over at her friend. "We might as well go Alice. We're not going to be able hear ourselves think if she keeps up at this."

Alice nodded then something struck her. "I have to feed Dinah. Oh I hope she's alright!" Worry was evidence in her voice and Harley flipped onto the ground.

"Hey, calm down Alice. You go check with your kitty. We'll met you in the lobby." She turned to Ivy. "Come on Red, I'll race you there!" She set off on a fast sprint while Ivy walked calmly behind her showing no signs of picking up her pace.

* * *

-

Once inside her room Alice was nearly jumped by her impatient, hungry kitty.

"Yes, I'm sorry Dinah." Alice said as she dug into her suitcase for some of the cat food she'd packed. "I just got caught up talking to Ivy about plants." Grabbing a bowl from the case as well she quickly filled it up for her hungry pet. "You know Dinah." Alice said talking to the cat as she watched her eat. "I never thought it possible but Harley is pretty nice for a criminal, Ivy too." She laughed to herself. "I never thought I'd be friends with criminals..." She trailed of as a thought struck her but she shook her head. No she shouldn't be thinking about him...not now, after what she'd thought she'd seen.

She reached down and scratched Dinah's neck. "The way things are going Dinah, I'd almost expect to be in Wonderland." She froze as she thought of this. "Dinah...where did my book go?" Jumped up off the floor she hit her forehead in annoyance. She must have dropped it somewhere when Harley had grabbed her in the lobby.

"I'll be back later Dinah." Alice called as she ran to the door. She had to find the book.

Walking quickly down the hallway Alice made quick time getting to the lobby. The same man was at the front desk that had been when they had arrived. Walking over the desk she smiled hopefully.

"Excuse me but I was wondering..." Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of a stack of newspapers. Instinctively she grabbed one and stared at the front page in utter shock.

"Excuse me, Miss, Miss." The man at the front desk tried to get her attention as she stared at the page. "Are you all right?"

Alice wordlessly looked up at the man. "...Can I have this paper?" She managed to ask and the man nodded with a smile.

"Of course they're here for the guests."

Alice nodded numbly and then walked over to a seat near the fireplace. Ignoring everything around her she quickly scanned the front page.

**The Scarecrow and Mad Hatter Escape From Arkham Asylum**

That was what the headline so loudly proclaimed in its bold print and the sight of it almost stopped her heart. How had this happened, when did this happened and why hadn't she heard...of any of it. Her thoughts were thrown into so much turmoil that she didn't notice the two figures walking up behind the chair until one of them tapped her on the shoulder. She very nearly jumped out of her skin though.

"Jeez Alice, you sure are jumpy." Alice turned quickly to see Harley and Ivy standing there. "What's wrong Alice, you look like ya saw a ghost."

There was a pause as both women suddenly noticed the newspaper in Alice's lap.

"What's up Alice?" Harley asked, though her tone had suddenly taken on a nervousness tone. Alice though didn't notice as she was glancing back at the paper.

"Jervis escaped." She replied.

"Oh, and Johnathon too I see." Ivy said as she took the newspaper out of Alice's hand. "Well it was about time." She folded up the paper and Alice looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Oh everyone breaks out of Arkham." Harley said, now calm as she sat on the next chair over from Alice. "It's only takes time. It's more like a motel then a prison."

"A bad motel." Ivy muttered while Alice tried to comprehend this.

"But...I saw him...today...here." She tried to get her point across without sounding crazy.

Ivy shook her head. "No, no one would have come here after escaping from Arkham. It's too close to Gotham, too big of a risk."

"Oh...but...?" Alice trailed off and shook her head. "Maybe..." She looked over at Harley with a small smile. "Maybe I needed a vacation more then I realized." Harley smiled broadly and jumped up. "Okay, let's go get something to eat then."

Alice got up shakily from the chair but shook her head. "I'll...I'll met you guys there. I have to get something first."

"Okkie doke." Harley smiled as she walked off with Ivy.

It took a moment for Alice to collect herself from the shock of the newspaper. However after taking a few deep breaths she felt steady enough to go back over to the front desk. She wanted to find the book after all.

"Excuse me." She asked the man behind the desk. "Do you have a lost and found box? I'm looking for a book I lost, by Lewis Carroll."

"Oh yes." The man nodded. "That was dropped of a second ago." He reached down onto the desk and pulled out a red book ."Here you go."

"Thank you." Alice smiled as the man sat down again.

.

She went to pick the book up but she lost her hold of it and it fell to the floor.

"Oh let me miss." A man had walked up behind her and as she reached down she was passed the book.

"Thank you." Alice replied as she straightened up. Looking up however she trailed off as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Jervis...?"

"Alice...?

* * *

-

**I'm sure you're all about to kill me now for this cliffhanger. **

**However I am out of school so I'll have lots of time to write. (aka: Please don't kill me) **

**Here's a tip though, this is not another trick about them meeting, like the one in this chapter. **

**Remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing related to any of this.**

**A/N- I owe you all lots of thanks guys. First of all for the reviews and second for not killing me. If you're curious about the strange inserts of OC's they will be in it more so I hope you like them. I also hope you like the chapter.**

_Chapter Nine:_

_An Awkward Meal_

Alice couldn't believe what she was seeing but she couldn't doubt her own eyes. Not now.

"Jervis...?" The man in question was standing in front of her. Looking at her with the same befuddled expression that she knew was present on her own face.

"Oh you two know each other?" It was the man behind the desk this time, looking over at them curiously. "He's the one that found your book."

Alice looked back over to Jervis to see that he was still looking extremely confused at this revelation.

.

"Alice where are yah?"

"There you are Tetch!"

.

Alice watched as two different people approached them and froze in their tracks. Not as severely as she and Jervis had but it was clear that Harley was surprised.

However the woman recovered quickly. "Oh, hey Jervis, Johnathon! Watch'a doing here?"

Alice watched the orange haired man, who she only just realized was the man she'd heard in Arkham.

"We Miss. Quinzelle are going to get something to eat."

"That's great, so are we. We'll join you!" Both Alice and Jervis stared at Harley when she said this, complete and utter shock on both of their faces.

"But..."Jervis managed to sputter out, however when Crane looked over at him questionably he stared at the floor.

"Yes Tetch?"

"Never mind."

"Come on Alice. Let's go get Ivy!" Without wasting moment Harley grabbed the still bewildered Alice and dragged her out of the room.

Once the two figures were out of the room, Crane turned to see if his friend had regained use of his mental capacities. "It seems that I owe you an apology Jervis. I assume that young lady you were staring at is the mysterious Alice Pleasance that you claimed to have seen earlier today."

Jervis by that time had managed to shake himself out of his daze and he glanced over at Crane.

"What...?" He started but then trailed off, he had far too many questions at the moment. Why was Alice here, now? And "what were Harley and Ivy doing with her, for goodness sake?"

"I assure you I have no idea." Crane replied calmly.

Jervis looked rather confused until he realized that he'd said the last part out loud. "Oh, my apologizes Johnathon. I didn't realize..."

"Yes, yes Tetch." Crane said with a wave of his hand. "Now, hurry we do want to get there before Miss. Quinzelle orders us something horrifying." He seemed to have an unpleasant memory at this but Jervis was back to staring in amazement. "You're serious...I can't...not...not with... Alice."

"Why not? It can't be as bad as you think..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind...Just move." With a few pushes he managed to get the protesting Jervis out of the lobby.

.

"I told you that guy was weird."

The man behind the desk glanced over at the woman standing next to him and rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Oh come on Lorina, he's nowhere near as strange as some of the other people that have been here before. I even heard there's this one woman who works in the kitchen who practically poisons the guests with the amount of pepper she uses in the food. Now that's weird."

"Oh, be quiet." Lorina snapped with false annoyance, hitting him on the shoulder. "I have to go back to work."

"Try not to kill any of the guests!" He called as she ran to the kitchen and she waved her hand back.

* * *

"Oh for the love of..." Crane snapped irritably at the now frozen figure of his companion. "Are you really terrified of the girl so much that you can't even be in the same room as her?"

"No!" Jervis protested but then his shoulders slumped. "Yes.." He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "It's just that, after all I put her though. I thought if...if she ever saw me again...she'd..."

"Run away screaming?" Crane put in helpfully.

"Yes."

"Well she didn't so you might as well stop acting like a child about it." Ignoring Jervis's annoyed glance the orange haired professor managed to push the man into the room without causing a scene.

There weren't many people in the dinning room, which made locating the table with the three woman sitting at it much easier. It also helped that Harley was waving at them wildly the moment they entered the room. Ivy had her head in her hands muttering something about wondering if she would ever get over being embarrassed by her friend. Alice however was sitting quietly staring at the menu as though she were reading it intently. Though if you observed her closely you would notice that her eyes never seemed to move and that in reality she was merely staring at a single spot on the page. As though trying not to be noticed.

Jervis had no idea how it happened but he found that somehow he had been maneuvered into sitting in the seat directly across from Alice. Taking a cue from the girl without even realizing it, he was staring at his menu quite unconvincingly whilst the other members of the table rolled their eyes at both of them.

Inadvertently though, he found himself glancing over discreetly at the woman seated across from him. She was still staring at the menu, her face down, hands clutching the small menu in front of her. Her knuckles were white, she was gripping the menu so hard but this wasn't what Jervis noticed as he looked over at her. There was something different about her hands and in a moment he realized what it was.

She was no longer wearing a ring...any type of ring and in his shock he dropped the menu he'd been holding. But before he could try to understand what that meant, a woman with an apron walked over to their table holding a pad of paper and a posed pen.

"Hello my name is Lorina" The woman said getting everyone's attention. "I'll be your cook and stand-in server, as our regular has come down with a case of my-boyfriend-got-me-tickets-to-Hawaii-and-I'm-pretending-to-be-sick-itis. Are you ready to order?" This was all said very quickly, with a perfectly straight face and it took everyone a moment to realize that the last thing that had been said was a question directed to them.

"Sure!" Harley replied first then frowned. "Wait..." She trailed off and looked back to the menu and by the time everyone else had ordered their food she had remembered what it was that she had wanted in the first place.

Unfortunately for Alice once the menu's were gone it meant that she really didn't have anything to pretend to be looking at anymore. Glancing down at her lap she noticed the book that was sitting there.

-

"Thank you for finding my book...Jervis" Hearing Alice's voice directed at him, Jervis brought his head up sharply to see Alice looking over.

"...It was nothing...a mere...coincidence." He managed to sputter out but then a thought seemed to strike him. "You...you're reading Alice's..." He trailed off nervously but Alice herself didn't seem to notice and she smiled.

"Adventures in Wonderland_?_ Yes, I read it and Through the Looking Glass. They're really good."

"You enjoyed them?" Jervis asked in astonishment.

"Yah, I really loved all the poems in them, they were fun to read."

This seemed to take Jervis aback for a moment but then he nodded his agreement. "Yes, I must say that they are one of the enjoyable aspects of the books." As he was saying this he couldn't believe what was happening. He was having a conversation about Alice in Wonderland...with Alice, his Alice...He almost shook his head at the thought. No she was not his Alice, it was vital to what remained of his sanity that he should remember that.

There was a break in their conversation as though both had suddenly realized how awkward their situation was . The other people at their table didn't notice as they seemed to be in a heated argument over something.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Alice said curiously, not even realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"Oh, Miss. Isley probably said something about the Joker that Miss. Quinzelle didn't like." Jervis replied, "that is generally, how most of their fights begin."

"And how do they end?"

"Oh, usually with Miss. Quinzelle stomping off in a huff ignoring everyone's arguments."

Alice chuckled slightly. "I can imagine that."

Jervis smiled at this as well

.

"Hey!" Harley suddenly looked over to Alice beside her. "Were you guys talken about me?"

"No Harley." Ivy said in a perfectly calm voice. "They were talking about some other woman who likes to dress as a clown and is obsessed with the Joker."

"Good...hey wait!" At this the argument started anew.

* * *

Johnathon Crane by this time was observing both pairs at the table. Though he'd always specialized in the study of fear he had been a psychologist and people interested him a great deal. Harley and Ivy fighting was nothing new, as they had a tendency to fight about the same things and never get anything resolved. Tetch, however and this Alice Pleasance he found himself quite interested in. They seemed at the moment to be having a rather awkward conversation.

He wondered vaguely if Alice had any idea how much that Jervis cared for her still. He did, he had made it a priority while he was at Arkham to find out as much information about everyone. Information that he might be able to use in the future. That of course included all the inmates, guards and doctor's greatest fears. Jervis's greatest fear was quite unlike most of the inmates, which was usually Batman. His greatest fear was that something bad would happen to Alice.

* * *

"Ugh" Harley exclaimed as her Ivy and Alice walked down the hallway after their meal. "I knew I'd forgotten something about this place. That cook puts pepper on everything!"

"Then you should have asked her not to." Ivy said calmly. "We all did."

"I told you I forgot!"

Alice was silent through this entire conversation. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. After Harley had gone back to arguing with Ivy, she and Jervis had what could only be described as a perfectly normal conversation. The thought that this was even possible had never occurred to her. She'd never had to think of it because she'd never thought that she'd see him again.

"So Alice." Ivy said breaking her out of her thoughts. "I saw you were talking to Jervis."

"So, you guys friends again?" Harley asked, her smile as big as ever.

Alice however wasn't sure what to say. "I thought...I thought he'd hate me..." She replied slightly nervous.

Both Ivy and Harley stopped in their tracks and stared at her after she'd said this.

"Ummm...why?" Harley asked in amazement. Even though she had known that Alice blamed herself partially for what had happened she hadn't realized just how much the girl blamed herself.

"Okay, we really need to talk." Ivy said seriously without waiting for Alice's answer. She and Harley each grabbed one of Alice's arms and soon pulled her into their room, depositing her neatly on a chair.

"Now tell us why you thought Jervis would hate you." Ivy said to the now very confused Alice who was clutching onto her book tightly.

It took her a moment to get her thoughts together but Alice shook her head sadly. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't worked for him then he wouldn't have gone insane and he wouldn't have been sent to Arkham..." She trailed off as she remembered exactly who she was talking to.

Ivy had her head in her hands. "Ugh..." She shook her head then turned back to Alice. "I don't know what clown girl's been filling your head with but there is no reason to blame yourself. At all."

"Hey, I give good advice!" Harley protested at the insinuation that her skills at psychiatry were lackluster.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Anyway the very idea that Jervis hates you is the craziest one I've ever heard. I should know too. I hang out with her for goodness sake." She pointed over to Harley.

"Oh," Alice replied slightly nervous. She wanted to ask them how they knew this but at the same time she didn't. "Do you know how long they're going to be here?" She asked, not needing to explain who the 'they' were that she was talking about,

"No, no idea." Harley replied simply then suddenly declaring. "But you're not leaving!"

Alice nodded, wondering if she would ever figure out what the real reason was behind why they had brought her here. "I'm going to my room then." Getting up from the chair she walked over to the room across the hallway. Once in her room she flopped down on one of the beds. This day had been extremely long and tiring for her. She couldn't even begun to understand what had happened to her.

She flipped over on her stomach, earning herself a sleepy glare from the kitten curled up in front of her.

"Hello Dinah." She said with a smile as she reached out and petted the kitten on the head. "You'll never believe the day I've had." She thought again of Jervis. "Maybe we can be friends again Dinah. I'd like that. Ivy and Harley seem convinced that he's not mad at me. We even had a bit of conversation today." She smiled slightly at the thought. "You know I hope we can be. Maybe this is just what I need."

With a sigh she closed her eyes and in a minute she was fast asleep.

* * *

"I told you no, Tetch." Crane replied firmly but calmly as he sat making notes in one of his many notebooks. "We're not leaving just because you can't get over your anthropophobia." He shook his head, "you know you're not really scared of people just...Alice." He scratched his chin. "Perhaps I shall name a new phobia after you. Aliceophobia, a fear of Alice Pleasance."

"You're not being funny at all." Jervis replied annoyed as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Good." Crane replied as he went back to his work. "Because I wasn't trying to be. You have to get over your fears sooner or later Tetch, otherwise they will control you." He smirked as he looked up from his notebook. "Trust me, I do know what I'm talking about."

Jervis didn't say anything to this and instead picked up his copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _and flipped to a random spot. It didn't really matter, he had most of the two books mesmerized by now. What he was thinking about was not what Johnathon had said about his fears but something he had noticed in the restaurant. Alice, for whatever reason, wasn't wearing a ring.

He had always assumed that she would have been married by now. He'd never even given thought to the possibility that she hadn't. He gritted his teeth as he remembered that last time he's seen her with her...boyfriend.

He'd also listened to her go on about how happy she was to be getting married and yet...she hadn't. He couldn't understand this. But he knew he was going to have to find out. Otherwise it would drive him crazy...he chuckled at that, well crazier.

Perhaps Miss. Quinzelle would know...He trailed off his thoughts as he went back to reading. True as he'd said, he'd memorized most of it but reading it never failed to calm him down when he was stressed or confused and he certaintly was confused.

* * *

**See, no cliffhanger this time! Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**I hope I made the conversations between Alice and Jervis realistic.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- Many thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter. **

_Chapter Ten: _

_Surprise_

The next morning featured a more normal awakening for Alice then the previous one. Out of being woken to the sounds of people questioning whether or not you were dead, waking up to the sound of an alarm clock is usually much preferred. Though she did wonder about the alarm because as far as she could remember she hadn't actually set the device...

However she didn't really think much of this and just got up anyway. It was late enough that she wasn't tried and it wasn't long before she was finished getting ready for the day. This was just as well, as she wasn't long dressed when there was a knock on the door. Dragging a comb through her still damp hair she answered the door, wondering who it could be.

"Hi-yah Alice! Ready for breakfast?"

Alice wasn't really surprised to see Harley standing outside her doorway, waving merrily.

"I guess so--" Alice said, only a little hesitant. She was hungry as she hadn't been able to eat much the day before...but...

"Great!" Harley exclaimed, interrupted her thoughts. "They have the best pancakes ever here! Come on Alice, Red's already down there waiting for us!" With that she grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her into the hallway

"Alright, just wait a minute." Alice replied as she got her arm back. "I need to get my shoes."

"Fine." Harley replied as she folded her arms. "But hurry!"

Alice had to chuckle as she went back into her room. Sometimes Harley acted a great deal like a small child. The strange part was that she was starting to get used to it.

It didn't take long for Alice to find her shoes. They were under one of the beds for some reason. Much to Harley's aggravation Alice made her wait until she had finished feeding Dinah before they could go.

"Finally." Harley sighed as Alice closed the door. "We're gonnah get down there and Red'll have eaten all the food!"

"I had to feed Dinah." Was all Alice could say as they walked down the hallway. "I was going to ask you. Is it okay if I let her out of my room? They won't mind will they? The people who run the place I mean."

"Of course yah can." Harley replied with a wave of her hand. "I mean the woman who owns the place likes cat's almost as much as Selina."

Before Alice could question this statement they had reached the small restaurant they'd been in the night before.

"Whoo!" Harley cheered when she saw Ivy sitting at a table. "We got pancakes!"

Ivy sighed as they walked over but said nothing about her friends hyperactive behavior. She did however turn to Alice. "I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered. I assume you like pancakes?"

Alice nodded with a small smile as she sat down. "Yes, thank you."

-

"Any plans for the day Alice?" Ivy asked as the three woman began to eat their breakfast.

"I don't know..." Alice said. "Not really I guess."

"You should take your kitty out for a walk. It's gonna be a nice day out." Harley suggested while Ivy muttered something about it not being a dog. Harley however ignored her and kept talking. "I'm gonna go and explore this place and Ivy's probably gonna be working in the garden, like always."

Ivy nodded slightly then turned to Harley. "Try not to cause too much trouble exploring. We don't want to get kicked out of the place because you set the kitchen on fire...again."

"That was an accident!" Harley exclaimed looking slightly guilty and when Alice looked over she shook her head. "Don't ask."

Alice assumed that this was a good idea and went back to her breakfast.

* * *

Going outside had seem like a good plan and after a quick stop to get Dinah from her room that's what Alice did. The weather was nice and flowers were everywhere. It was clear that whoever was in charge of the gardening at the inn put a lot of effort into their work.

Dinah was racing this way and that, determined to catch either butterflies or a fly. Though each was much too fast for her. Alice couldn't help but smile at her pets antics.

Running after Dinah was tiring work and it wasn't long before Alice was looking for a place to stop and sit. On the walk up she had noticed a large oak tree and so she decided to go back to it. It had seemed like a nice place to take a rest under. But as she walked back with Dinah she noticed that there seemed to be a figure already sitting under the tree. She felt a momentarily twinge of regret until she realized she recognized the person that was sitting there.

It was Jervis. He wearing normal clothes but he had the top hat he always wore as the Mad Hatter sitting next to him. He seemed to be fiddling with some mechanical looking thing. Alice wasn't sure what he was doing but took a deep breath and walked closer. She figured that this would be as good as a time as any to try to talk to him again.

"Hello Jervis." Alice said as she got closer and saw the man's head go up quickly.

"Oh...hello Alice." He said almost nervously when he saw her.

"Do you mind if we sit here for a while?" Alice asked him and he looked at her curiously.

"We...?"

Alice nodded and pointed over to Dinah. "We've been out for a walk."

Jervis saw the cat she was pointing to and nodded. "Oh yes, of course."

Alice smiled slightly and picking up Dinah she walked over and sat down, close to Jervis. She put down her pet and picking a long strand grass she waved it in front of her and managed to get the cat to jump around trying to grab the piece.

"Is...is that your cat?" She looked up to see Jervis looking over at her. She nodded while looking fondly at Dinah who had managed to to grab the piece of grass. "Yes, she is."

"...what did you name her?"

"Dinah." Alice replied simply, then froze as she remembered a similar question being asked of her. And what that person's response had been.

"From...Alice in Wonderland?" Jervis questioned quietly.

"Yes, I liked it." Alice said with a hint of defiance in her voice as she looked over at Jervis. As though trying to see what his reaction would be.

.

Jervis thought it was curious that she seemed defensive. However he nodded with a smile. "It's a fine name Alice."

"I'm glad you like it." Alice said honestly. "Bill..." She stopped suddenly and shook her head. "I liked it." She repeated, looking away suddenly.

"Well...as long as you like it..." Jervis said, wondering what she had been about to say.

There was a silence as both seemed to be thinking things over.

"Where..did you get Dinah?" Jervis asked after a moment.

"...Harley. She has a friend who has a lot of cats." Alice replied, idly. Trying not to show that she had edited the story slightly. She didn't want to think of Billy...not here...not now...not with him...

"That would be Miss. Kyle I assume." Jervis mused as he noticed the strange look on Alice's face. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Alice wasn't telling the truth but he didn't see any reason for her not to...

.

There was another break in silence as Alice tried to think of something to say. "What are you working on Jervis?" She paused as she realized that this perhaps might not have been the best question to ask. However Jervis simply held up what appeared to be a microchip of some sort.

"I'm taking a look at one of my chips...it seems to have short circuited." He was gazing at the card, never taking his eyes off it and Alice had the distinct feeling that he was trying not to look at her.

"Oh...can you fix it?"

"Most assuredly." Jervis replied with a smile. "It won't take much of an effort to get it back up and running. A trifle really, I merely need to locate..." He trailed off as he looked over at Alice, as though he just realized who he was talking to.

"Well that's good then." Alice said, trying to fill in the awkward moment. "But why are you working on it out here? Wouldn't it be easier to fix in the inn?"

"Well it was such a lovely day out." Jervis said but then continued with a wry smile. "And I was told to vacate my room as Johnathon was working on his fear toxin. He's particularly paranoid about his formula. Not that it's of interest to anyone but him..."

Alice froze. "He's not going to...use it here...is he?"

"No, truth be told I really don't know why we're here." He shook his head but then almost smiled again. "However I am sure that if that were his plans, he would have mentioned it before."

He said this in such a causal manner that it made Alice wonder if all the inmates did in Arkham was discuss what they were going to do when they got out. At that thought though an idea struck her. Perhaps Jervis knew something about Harley. They'd been in Arkham together...so perhaps he wold know why she...

"Jervis...?"

He looked over at her to see her questioning face. "Yes...Alice?"  
She looked like she wanted to ask him something. He wasn't sure what though. And with their...history, as you might call it. There were some questions that she had the right to ask that he knew he wouldn't be able to answer. At least not very well.

However the question that she asked him a moment later was one that he hadn't even thought of..

"Do you know why Harley was pretending to be my psychiatrist?"

Jervis blinked in utter surprise. Whatever idea's had been going through his mind of what she might have been asking him (And there were many of them). This one had never entered his realm of possibility's. Which is why he sputtered out a confused.

"What...?"

-

"Harley was pretending to be my psychiatrist." Alice said, then noticing the expression on Jervis face she frowned. "Oh I guess she didn't say anything about it...Never mind then."

"Why ...why...were you going to a psychiatrist?" Jervis managed to ask in something of a calm voice. Hoping he didn't sound too amazed at this revelation.

"Oh, I didn't really want to." Alice said without thinking. "Billy made me." Her hand shot up as she realized what she'd said. "Well it was his idea." She corrected herself quickly. "He didn't really make me. I did have a choice..." She trailed off as though trying to convince herself of that.

Jervis however was still preoccupied with the thought that Alice had been going to a psychiatrist. Why on earth would she?...He had a low feeling that it probably had something to do with...himself. He bowed his head mournfully. The last thing he wanted was to have done anything to hurt Alice.

"Oh Alice." He sighed, causing her to look over at him. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Alice asked, truly confused as she had been thinking deeply to herself. She looked over to see Jervis looking at the ground forlornly. He was clutching the rim of his top hat that he had idly picked up.

"I didn't mean...the last thing I wanted..." He shook his head as he couldn't seem to speak his mind. His shoulders fell and he closed his eyes as he uttered a single. "I truly am sorry Alice."

.

After a long moment of silence, he opened his eyes and almost jolted backwards when he saw that Alice was now sitting in front of him with a strange expression on her face.

"Jervis..." She said softly "You don't need to apologize to me..." This single statement seemed to take him completely by surprise.

"What...what ever do you mean? Surely you haven't forgotten..." He winced at the memory of his own actions.

Alice shook her head. "No, I haven't but...that's in the past." She smiled shakily and held out her hand. "I was hoping we could be friends again."

To say that this statement took Jervis by surprise would be the same as saying, Ivy liked plants a bit. Or Harley was fond of the Joker or that Batman wasn't very well liked by most criminals in Gotham. They were complete and utter understatements. This is why for a moment Jervis was left speechless.

"You...want to be friends?" He managed to say after a moment and Alice nodded.

"I know..." And she struggled to find the words here. "I know...that what happened was...well.. scary but...I forgave you a long time ago for that. So." She smiled again, still holding out her hand. "Do you think we could try again? I missed you."

"You missed me?" Jervis echoed, taking a hold of her hand without even realizing he had.

Alice however smiled. "Of course I did. You were one of my closest friends. Remember how we used to eat our lunch together in the office?"

Jervis nodded but didn't say anything and that's how they remained for a time. Hand in hand, both remembering long gone days that had been less complicated for the both of them.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Commissioner Gordon was saying, from behind his desk. "I'm just saying that it's a little early to be jumping to conclusions. She could be visiting some relatives for all we know."

"Yah." Detective Bullock put in from the side, where he was standing with Officer Montoya. "How dy'a your dame ain't just gone on a trip?"

"She wouldn't have gone anywhere. Not without telling me." Billy replied angrily.

Montoya rolled her eyes at this as the man continued talking.

"It's to much of a coincidence. He was after her before and now he's escaped from that nut house and Alice is gone." He slammed his fist down on Gordon's. "She could be dead now, or trapped with that...that...Hatter."

"Take it easy there." Gordon said getting up and walking over to Billy. "You need to calm down and we'll help you figure this out. There's most likely a simple misunderstanding behind all this."

Both Montoya and Bullock had instinctively moved for their weapons when the man had slammed the Commissioners desk. Seeing that Gordon was in no danger they relaxed slightly, but only slightly as he continued talking.

"If she's not back in a couple of days and you haven't heard from her. I'll send some of my men to check up on it." He led the still protesting man over to the door.

"Well," Montoya said with a raised eyebrow as the man left the room. "And I thought my ex-boyfriend was possessive.

Bullock opened his mouth to make a comment but wisely shut it when he saw Montoya glaring at him.

* * *

On the other side Gotham a storm was brewing. Literally and figuratively.

"Fire me, will they?" A tall man with dark hair cried with indignation as he threw aside a well crumpled piece of paper. "Well then." He smiled evilly to himself as he viewed the fruit of his many weeks of labor. "Then, they will learn what happens when you fire...The Weather Man!" He began laughing loudly while some of his hired thugs looked on.

"What's with the boss?" Asked a young guy who was still new in the whole thug business.

"Ah you know, all these guys are a little nuts." The older thug shrugged. He then proceeded to tell the new guy several terrifying stories of the other jobs he'd had.

By the end of it the first guy was wondering if it might have been better if he'd just stayed in school.

-

**Okay I hoped you liked the chapter and yes the sudden insert of the villain the Weather Man (my own creation) does actually have a point in the story. You're going to have to wait to find out though. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, do not sue. This should be my mantra :)**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. **

_Chapter Eleven _

_Storm Brewing_

Billy slammed the door to his apartment shut as he walked in. This wasn't going as he'd planned at all. He'd gone back to Alice's house earlier that day, ready to apologize for what he'd said. He was sure that she didn't really mean the things she said. After all it had been in the said in the heat of the moment and he figured she would have cooled down by then. When he'd heard about the breakout at Arkham the night before it just made him even more worried. Especially when he got to Alice's house and couldn't find her.

At first he thought she was at work but when he called they said she was away. He knew better though, Alice wouldn't have just gone away without telling him. Something was wrong and he knew it. That Mad Hatter fellow was probably behind it. He was behind all their troubles. When he went to the police they didn't listen to him though. They brushed his concerns away like dust on a jacket.

With a sighe Billy sat down on his sofa and turned on the TV. He'd do what the police said and wait a few days and when Alice wasn't back he'd demand that they do something. They'd get her back he just knew it and maybe after this experience Alice wouldn't be so willing to defend her so called friend. That was the only thought that lifted his mood, but not much.

At that moment the sports game he'd been watching suddenly vanished, only to be replaced by static and a voice saying.

"_We interrupt this program for a severe weather bulletin."_

"Figures." Billy muttered to himself as he tried to change the channel. However the picture was the same on every station. The static had faded away to show a large man sitting at a desk. "Uh, yah." The man scratched his head and read slowly from a card making it obvious that reading wasn't one of his skills. "And here is...the Weather Man with some impotent...um important weather news...

The camera suddenly switched over to a tall thin man with black hair standing in front of a map. He was wearing a long black duster style coat like the ones in old western movies. He had a thin face with grey eyes peering out behind a black mask. Aside from the jacket he was dressed entirely in gray. He was also wearing a tie that appeared to have a twister on it.

"_Hello Gotham."_ The man started coldly. _"I am sorry to inform you that there will be a rather large storm forming over Gotham tonight_." He then smiled evilly and continued. "_and unless you agree to pay me, the Weather Man, you will all parish in the grip of the storms unwavering power!"_

"Oh, great." Billy muttered to himself as he shut the TV off in irritation. Another freak, just what this town needed. He got up and went to find himself a drink, a stiff one. He wasn't too concerned about the costemed freak on the tv. After all, living in Gotham you got used to those sorts of things.

* * *

_"And you will all parish in a mighty storm the likes of which have never been seen on this earth. Unless the money is delivered to me by the end of the week!"_

With a sigh, Commissioner turned off the TV that had been set up on his desk.

"Great, we got ourselves another costumed nut runnen around." Bullock said irritated. "Just what we needed."

"Should we take him seriously Commissioner?" Montoya asked, ignoring Bullocks comments.

"We don't know who this guy is or what he can do." Gordan replied. "But I want you two to find out where he's broadcasting from. Get the boys in the lab to help you trace the signal. He may not be a risk but we can't take that chance."

"Sure thing Commish." Bullock replied and soon he and Montoya were out the door.

* * *

Later that afternoon both Alice and Jervis made their way back up to the inn. They had spent some time talking and surprisingly enough it wasn't as awkward as either one of them thought it would have been.

As they parted the shock of everything that had happened started to wear off on Jervis. He realized that he still didn't have any idea why Alice didn't seem to be wearing a ring. He'd been thinking about trying to ask her discreetly somehow. But the revelation that she didn't hate him...well that had sent him into a daze.

-

"She...she wants to be friends." Jervis found himself talking to the closest person he had to a friend. Which for him happened to be Johnathon Crane, who was glancing over irritably from a table in their room.

"Tetch..for the last time. I'm working here!" However he sighed and turned away from his notes. He wasn't going to get any peace unless this whole mess was sorted out. "Fine, tell me why you find the idea that she wants to be friends so...frightening." He glanced over at Jervis who laying propped up on a bed. "After all shouldn't you be happy, joyous even, that she doesn't hate you? As I seem to recall you yourself are still infatuated with the young lady."

"That's just it." Jervis replied. "I am, but...what if the same thing that happened last time happens again. I won't be able to stand being around her! I just don't want to hurt her again." He sighed, "Not my Alice."

He said this last part very quietly that Crane almost didn't hear it, almost.

"Well then your actions seem clear enough." Crane replied as he turned back to his books. "You like her, she likes you, ask her out and stop making yourself miserable about the whole thing."

"But..." Jervis protested, astounded at the suggestion. "but she doesn't like me like that!"

"And how do you know Jervis?" Crane asked turning back again to see the bewildered look on Jervis's face.

"She could be dating someone." Jervis put forwards quietly, hating the thought even as the words left his mouth. "Or she could still be engaged to that...boy."

"Then it would stand to reason that she would have a ring on her finger." Crane replied and then rolled his eyes when he saw Jervis's expression. "For the last time, I'm a professor of psychology. It is in my nature to observe people."

"Oh, right."

"Well in the very least Tetch, ask her about the ring..."

"I couldn't do that." Jervis interrupted with wide eyes. "That would be rude."

Crane pinched the bridge of his nose with irritation. "No Tetch, it's showing an interest..." He sighed and trailed off. "Let's try this a different way then." Getting up from his chair he waited until the curious man joined him as well. "Follow me." Crane said walking over to the door. Once he opened it he promptly pushed Jervis out of the door. "There, now you're not to come back until you talk to Alice." With that he closed the door in the very confused looking face of one Jervis Tetch.

* * *

After talking to Jervis and going to her room, Alice had continued walking around in the inn. She wasn't really sure where she was going but she knew she just needed to walk for a bit. She was happy. She thought, surprised at this revelation. She was really feeling happy. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Though honestly she wasn't really sure what to make of her conversation with Jervis earlier.

As she was walking she didn't notice a person walking towards her carrying a bag until she tripped over them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Alice exclaimed as she got up and started collecting the things the woman had dropped.

"Oh, it's no big deal." The woman replied as she got up. "I don't think anything's hurt..." She took a look around. "Though perhaps the bread has seen better days." She held up a slightly squished loaf of bread.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Alice said as she passed the woman some of what she'd dropped.

"Well no harm done." The woman laughed, "most of this stuff should be fine."

"Well at least let me help you carry it." Alice said, feeling slightly less guilty.

"Why not. I'm just taking it into the kitchen. I'm the cook here."

"Oh...you were the person at the restaurant last night then?" Alice said suddenly remembering the odd woman.

"Yup that was me, Lorina Liddell, cook/ impromptu waitress at your service." She opened the door to the kitchen and held it open for Alice. "After you."

"Thank you." Alice replied with a smile. "My name is Alice Pleasance."

Putting down the things she was carrying on a counter Alice looked around the room. It was a large kitchen but it didn't have the atmosphere of one you might find in a hotel. It looked like the type of kitchen you would find at someone's home, only bigger.

"I like your kitchen." Alice said after a moment.

"Thanks." Lorina replied as she started putting the stuff away. "We don't really have many guests here so my parents let me keep the kitchen like this."

"Your parents?"

"Yah, my mom and dad run the place. It's a family thing I guess. We don't have very many people working here. In fact " She stopped and started counting off on her fingers. "There's me, the parents, the boyfriend and the...other girl, who cleans a lot. That's not counting our hypochondriac of a waitress of course. " She nodded, not noticing Alice's odd look. She would have thought Lorina's behavior very strange before but now she'd spent so much time with Harley she found it almost normal in comparison.

"Is your boyfriend the man behind the front desk?" Alice asked and Lorina nodded.

"Yup that's him and don't tell him I called him the boyfriend will you? He doesn't like that name much. Of course he calls me pepper woman so really I don't see what he's complaining about."

Alice laughed but nodded. "Of course."

"What about you Alice?" Lorina asked after a moment. "Are you dating that blonde guy? The one with the top hat? I saw you two talking outside."

Alice froze. "No...what makes you say that?"

"Oh, it just looked like you guys were, sorry my mistake." Lorina paused suddenly, "wait, he isn't your brother or anything is he?"

"No,"

Lorina sighed in obvious relief. "Okay, good because that would have made things extremely awkward. Wouldn't it?"

Alice wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, so she settled for nodding.

* * *

Alice stayed in the kitchen for a while talking to Lorina and listening to some of the woman's stories about the inn. Including one about Harley setting the kitchen on fire.

"I still don't know how she managed to do it." Lorina was saying while Alice tried to stop herself from laughing. "I left the room for one minute...one!"

"That...that does sound like Harley." Alice replied between laughs. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder sounded causing Alice to jump. Lorina walked over to the window and shook her head. "Looks like there's going to be a storm tonight." She glanced over at the clock. "Snap, it's seven, I have to open the restaurant now!"

"I'd...better go then..."Alice said still a little jumpy from the loud noise. "Sorry again about running into you."

"I told you, it was no big deal. It was nice to have someone to talk to." Lorina replied absently as she put on an apron. "I'll see you around Alice."

With a wave Alice walked out of the kitchen and started down the hallway into the lobby.

"Excuse me miss." She turned to see the man from behind the desk calling to her. "It's Alice right?" He continued when Alice nodded and walked over. "I hate to bother you but have you seen our cook? She has short black hair, wearing an apron, probably has a cloud of pepper following her?"

"Lorina?" Alice asked. "She's opening the restaurant now."

"Thank you." The man replied with a smile and a nod.

"You're welcome."

-

As she walked back up to her room Alice heard the rain start. It wasn't very loud but every so often thunder and lightening would crack across the sky making Alice jump. She'd always hated thunder storms and so she walked back to her room even more quickly then she had before.

Dinah meowed when she got in the room as she had been disturbed by the noise from the door when Alice had accidentally let the door slip out of her fingers.

"I'm sorry Dinah." Alice said walking over to her cat. "I'm just a little jumpy because of the thunder I guess." She must have been because she hadn't even noticed that the door that she'd thought she'd closed was open a crack.

Hearing the rain hit the window Alice walked over to look out. "It's really raining hard. Isn't Dinah?" Dinah of course didn't say anything as she had somehow gone back to sleep.

Outside the sky was dark, covered with storm clouds. Alice jumped when she saw a bolt of lightening light up the sky. She closed the curtains quickly knowing however that she wasn't going to be able to keep the noise out that way. And it wasn't long before another larger crash of thunder sounded.

It wasn't long before Alice was sitting on her bed, with her hands over her ears trying to block out the sound. It wasn't working very well though. She flinched as they sky's boomed again, wanting to just wrap herself in a blanket and call for her mother, like she had when she was little. She couldn't though. Even if her parents were here she was too old for that sort of thing. No, being an adult meant you had to face up to your fears. This small burst of confidence was soon pushed out of her at another loud crack of lightening. Closing her eyes she tried to press her hands even harder to block out the noise. When was this storm going to end?

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope you liked the chapter, remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- I do so enjoy putting Jervis in awkward situations! **

**Really, really sorry for the wait but I've just been having the worst writers block ever. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

_Chapter Twelve _

_Calming the Storm_

"I told you I haven't done anything with her!" Harley protested Ivy's glare. "Whyd'a ask me first anyway?"

"Because." Ivy replied in clear exasperation. "You're the one who locked her in a closet last time. I was just making sure you didn't do it again."

"Well I didn't." Harley replied huffily sticking her tongue out Ivy. "So there."

"Well then where is she?" Ivy questioned, ignoring Harley's expression. "She missing supper."

"Can I eat her sandwich then?" Harley asked, looking down at the food they had saved for Alice.

"No, you can't Harley"

"Well. Maybe she's in her room." Harley suggested. "and fell asleep or somethan like that."

"I don't see how, with this storm going on." Ivy said, glancing out the window of the restaurant. The wind was blowing hard and thunder and lightening were still going strong and loud. "Well let's get something to put the sandwich in. We might as well take it with us."

"Sure thing Red! I'll go ask the cook lady!" With that Harley bounced out of her seat and set off for the kitchen. Ivy just shook her head and had another drink of her beet juice.

"Excuse me?" She looked up to see Jervis looking at her.

"Oh, hello Jervis."

"Hello. Is...Alice with you?"

Ivy shook her head. "Sorry Jervis, we don't know where she is." She paused for a moment and smiled, as something seemed to come to her. "But we think she may be in her room. Could you do us a small favor and take her food up to her? Harley's just gone to find something to put it in."

Jervis didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment Harley came running out of the kitchen. "I got it Ivy... Oh hey Jervis." She was holding a white box proudly over her head. "See," she said turning to Ivy. "I got a box for the sandwich and a juice box!" She held up the second object proudly. "I got one for you and Alice too!"

"That's nice Harley." Ivy replied with a wave of her hand. "Now, Jervis said he'd take the food up to the room to see if Alice's there...didn't you Jervis..." She trailed off looking over at Jervis with narrowed eyes. Jervis nodded, wondering why Ivy was acting strangely. At least he did until he was walking away with the food and realized that he had never actually agreed to take the food up.

* * *

Walking up the stairs Jervis wondered if Alice was in her room. If not he would have to bring the food back down to Ivy as he couldn't just leave it laying on the floor. He did wonder though why they were sending him to her room if they didn't know if she was in there...

Ivy had told him the location of the room Alice was staying in and it wasn't long before he came to it. However as he came closer to it he noticed that the door was open a crack. Walking over slowly he tapped on the door.

"Alice...Alice are you there?"

There wasn't an answer but as the light was on and the door slightly open Jervis assumed that she was in the room. After knocking again he figured that she must not have been able to hear him over the storm outside. At least that's what he hoped, it was either that or she was trying to avoid him. Something he did not want to think of at all.

However as he looked in the room he saw something that he wasn't expecting. Alice was there but she was sitting on the top of a bed with her hands clamped firmly over her ears. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be rocking slightly. Jervis was utterly at a loss. After a moment though he walked slowly into the room.

-

He was standing to the side of Alice now but he wasn't sure what to do. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her. So very gently he leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Alice...?"

She jumped a small bit when he tapped her as she hadn't noticed him. Her eyes flew open and she took her hands off of her ears.

"Jervis...? What are you doing here?" It wasn't the accusatory tone that Jervis had always suspected he'd hear from her but instead one of surprise.

"I didn't mean to startle you Alice." He said, "But...Miss. Isley asked me if I could bring you up your food."

"Food?" Alice said slightly confused. "But it's only..." She glanced over at the clock and saw to her shock that it read 8:30. "Eight thirty...it can't be. I must have..." She shook her head. "Well that was nice of them to remember me."

At that moment a large clap of thunder boomed across the sky and Alice visibly flinched.

"Alice...?" Jervis questioned quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Are...you alright?"

"Uh...yes." Alice said trying to compose herself. "I just...I don't really like storms that much." She smiled bitterly. "Ever since I was little I hated them. They're just so...loud." However she shook her head again as though trying to shake her fears out. "I'm sorry, I forgot, you said you had some food for me?"

"Oh yes. Here." He passed her over the box he'd been carrying with him. "It's a sandwich I believe and Harley also got you a juice box."

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she accepted the box.

There was a moment of silence as Alice put the box to her side. "I should..." Jervis began a a little awkwardly as he started to get up off the bed. However he was stopped as something quickly grabbed his wrist. He looked over in some shock to see that Alice had hold of his hand.

She quickly let go of it as though surprised at herself and smiled awkwardly. "Would you stay with me?..."She trailed off as she completely misjudged the hesitant expression on Jervis's face. "I mean you don't have ...to.."

There was another crash of thunder and Alice trailed off, flinching at the noise.

"I'll stay...if you'd like me too..." Jervis replied watching with wonder as Alice's face lit up in a smile. Was she truly smiling like that because of him?

He was in a daze for a moment and when he had pulled himself out of it he found that Alice had picked the box up and was walking over to the small table in the room. He walked over behind her, and after some hesitation sat down next to her on the couch.

Alice opened up the box to find the sandwich and a juice pack randomly sitting next to it. She looked down at the food then back over at Jervis. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" She asked looking at him closely.

"Well no, but I'm not--" He was cut off as Alice thrust half of the sandwich into his hand.

"There." She smiled as she picked up the other half ignoring the stuttering man's protests. "Now we'll both have something to eat."

She took a bite of her own half while Jervis looked over at her. However he decided that it was best not to argue and promptly started to eat as well.

-

Alice wasn't really sure what to make of her present situation. If anyone had told her that she would find herself sharing a sandwich with Jervis in the middle of a thunderstorm, she probably would have given them the number to her current psychiatrist. Yet here she was.

As she took another bite of her sandwich she listened to the rain. It wasn't nearly as scary when someone else was in the room as when she was alone. Perhaps it should have been odd to her that she felt safe with Jervis, after all that had happened between the two of them. But Alice didn't think of it like that. She was just glad to get her friend back.

Finishing her half of the sandwich Alice looked over at Jervis. He seemed to have finished his as well and was staring at his hands. She smiled slightly as she saw something, looking back to the table for something.

"Jervis..." As Alice said his name he looked up from his hands to look over at her. He blinked in surprise as he saw her holding up a napkin. "You have some mustard on your check. Here let me..." She trailed off as she leaned forwards with her hand outstretched.

Of course this was the moment that the power chose to go out...

Well flicker would be a more accurate word to describe it. However it was sudden enough to cause Alice, as she was slightly off balance at the time, to fall. As she fell she tried to grasp onto Jervis to stop.

As the lights flickered back on it would probably be hard to say which one of the two was the more embarrassed. Alice drew her arms back from around the stunned mans neck, blushing fiercely.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean ...the lights..."

"Thats...quite...alright..." Jervis managed to stutter out. His cheeks were slightly red as well.

There was a stretch of silence as it seemed that both occupants in the room seemed to be trying to pull themselves together.

Alice was the first one too do so. She realized this as once she had managed to stop blushing she looked over at Jervis. He however still seemed to be making an effort not to look at her. Alice sighed quietly. Obviously this was going to be harder then she thought. Being friends that was. Awkward moments just seemed to follow them like shadows.

With another, though now determined sigh. Alice picked up a spare napkin off the table. Without giving it much thought she quickly brushed the mustard of Jervis's cheek. As she put it on the table she turned back to see Jervis looking at her with a slightly shocked expression on his face. She smiled calmly though.

"It's gone now...the mustard."

Jervis touched his cheek without realizing it. "Oh...thank you."

Alice smiled again, broader now. "You're welcome."

As Alice glanced over at the window she couldn't help but wonder when the storm was going to end. However her attention was soon drawn away from these thoughts as she heard Jervis speak up quietly beside her.

"Alice...could...could I ask you something...?"

Alice blinked as she saw the nervous expression on the man's face. She wasn't sure what he was going to ask, but she nodded.

Jervis continued slowly... "I don't mean to be...rude...but..." He trailed off as though uncertain of how to go on.

There was a pause and just as Alice was about to break the silence Jervis spoke up again.

"What happened to your ring?"

Alice bit her lip as she looked down at the finger that would have had the ring on it. In way she had to admit that she wasn't surprised that he was asking her aabout it. It was clear though from his voice that he was uncomfortable asking her.

"Did...did you lose it...?" Jervis posed causing Alice to look up from her daze.

"No." She replied harsher then she had intended to. Then sighed as her shoulders slumped. "I don't have a ring because I'm not engaged anymore." She looked over and saw his expression and realized that as much as she didn't want to talk about it, she was going to have to tell him some more.

"Well...Billy and I...broke up again...this time...for good." She looked down at her hands. "I don't really want to talk about it."

There was a pause as Jervis seemed to be trying to comprehend what he had just heard. However in a moment he nodded. "Very well then."

Alice smiled gratefully as she took hold of Jervis's hand. "Thanks Jervis."

There was a pause after this but it was much less awkward then the previous one.

* * *

It was around nine when Harley and Ivy made their way up from the restaurant. Ivy had gotten into a long discussion with the cook about vegetables and Harley had been talking to Crane.

Crane had come down inquiring about Jervis's where abouts. He seemed quite pleased when they told him they'd sent him up to deliver something to Alice. Though, as he told Harley he didn't think things would be going quite as smoothly as the woman had assumed in the beginning.

"He's right you know." Ivy said to her friend as they walked up the stairs.

"Aw, he's just a pessimist." Harley replied with a wave of her hand. "You'll see Red."

Ivy just rolled her eyes. "Of course..."

Harley however just ignored Ivy's sarcasm. "Come on Ivy let's go see Alice!"

Ivy shrugged as they continued on their way. It didn't really make much of a difference as the two rooms were opposite each other. They would be walking there anyway.

As Harley was skipping down the hall she reached the door before Ivy. She knocked on the door loudly, trying to be heard over the storm.

--

"I think someones at the door."

Alice got up from the couch where she had been talking to Jervis. He'd been asking her about her job and she was glad to find out that they were able to talk about that without it being awkward. Going over to the door she saw Harley smiling broadly. Ivy was coming up from behind her.

"Hi-yah Alice!" Harley waved merrily. "Did yah get your food?"

Alice nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry I forgot about supper."

"That's alright." Harley replied with a wave of her hand, then stuck her head in the door. "Is Jervis still here?"

Ivy hit herself on the forehead at the womans actions.

Jervis however had heard the voices and had walked up behind Alice.

"Hey Jervis!" Harley called out. "I think Crane wanted to talk to you."

"Well...I better go...then." He said this looking over at Alice.

"Thank you." Alice smiled as he stepped out of the doorway. "For...staying I mean."

"It was...my pleasure." He said, a slight red tinge forming under his eyes. With a nod of his head he went walking down the hallway.

.

Alice turned back to see Ivy and Harley both looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"You like him..." Harley replied in a sing-song voice. Her smile growing to mirror that of the Joker.

"What...?" Alice took an involuntary step backwards into the room. "I mean...he's my friend of course I like him."

"Sure..." Harley drew out. "Then why are you blushing?"

Alice really didn't have an answer for that as she hadn't been aware that she was blushing. She touched her cheek as though she could tell from touching it.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Lay off, Harley." She pushed the woman out of the doorway. Muttering in her ear as she did. _"You're going to ruin this."_

She turned back to Alice with a smile as though nothing had happened. "If you want something to help you sleep through the thunderstorm I can make you something to help."

"That would be nice...thank you." Alice replied hesitantly.

"I'll go get some then."

--

That night Alice was much calmer during the storm. It was slightly scary as it was still going strong but she was sure she would be able to get a good sleep thanks to Ivy. She did make sure to drink it after she had gotten ready for bed though as she remembered how quickly it had worked the last time.

As she got into bed she looked over at the now active Dinah giving herself a bath on the end of the bed. She was also thinking about what Harley had said. With those thoughts she took a quick drink out of her cup.

She was asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and that you leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Batman the Animated Series. Don't you think the Mad Hatter would be in more episodes if I did? **

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews. You guys rock!**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Storm Day _

When Alice woke up that Sunday morning she noticed that there was something strange about her surroundings. She wiped her blurry eyes and then after a moment of thought she realized what it was.

It was still dark.

Frowning she turned to the table that was next to the bed to turn the light on. However as she did nothing happened. Getting up slowly she made her way over to the window, it seemed impossible that she hadn't noticed but the storm was still going on.

After going to the try the other lights in her room, Alice came to the conclusion that the storm had knocked out the power. She got dressed as quickly as she could in the dark room. After a quick search of the room she discovered Dinah curled up under one of the beds sleeping. Only a cat could sleep through a storm, she thought with a smile as she put out some food for Dinah when she woke up.

With that done she went over the window again. The storm was still going strong and though Alice was no weather person she didn't think this was normal. Though really she had no idea what was normal with storms. All she knew was that she didn't like them and she hated being alone in them.

Thus when Harley came knocking on the door to ask if she was ready to get breakfast she almost sighed in relief.

"Powers out!" Was the first thing Harley declared as Alice walked out the door.

"No really, we never would have noticed." Ivy said sarcastically as the went down the hallway.

Harley however just ignored the sarcasm as she always did. "I love when the power goes out. We can have so much fun! It'll be like a party!"

Alice wasn't really sure how the idea of party was connected to a power outage but decided not to ask. With Harley sometimes it was just better not to.

-

As they made their way down the stairs, the three woman happened upon two other people going in the same direction.

"Hey Johnathon, Jervis!" Harley called out running after them. "Wait for us!"

The two men stopped in the dark hallway and turned around waiting for them to catch up.

"Hello." Crane replied with a crisp nod. "I take it none of you three have Achluophobia."

There was a pause as everyone else looked over at him.

"That would be a fear of the dark." Crane continued in a dry voice.

"Nah." Harley replied with a wave of her hand. "We don't got that."

"We also don't got grammar." Ivy muttered to herself as they continued walking.

-

After many a wrong turn in the dark and a unanimous decision that Harley was not allowed to be in front anymore, they managed to make their way downstairs.

"I'm telling you mom we're going to lose it all." As they entered the dark lobby Alice could make out the voice of the cook talking to someone. The two of them turned around to see the group there.

"Good morning everyone." The older woman said with a smile. "I'm sorry but as you have noticed we're suffering a slight power outage because of the storm." The woman had black hair with streaks of grey in it, pulled back in a bun. She also had a pair of glasses hanging on a chain around her neck. She was dressed in simple practical clothes and seemed to have a no nonsense attitude about her. She reminded Alice strongly of a teacher she'd had when she was younger.

"Do you know when the power will be back up?" Ivy asked the woman, who shook her head.

"We'd normally use the generator but it's too dangerous to send anyone out in the storm just now."

"And the longer the power's out, the more food we lose." Lorina replied. "Which is why I think we should have ice-cream for breakfast."

There was moment where everyone looked at the cook strangely.

"Alright, ice-cream!" Harley exclaimed after a moment and Lorina smirked as she looked over at her mother.

"See I told you _she'd _like the idea."

"Oh course." Mrs. Liddell replied dryly. "Just go and get them something to eat Lorina."

"Fine mother..." Lorina replied with a sigh before turning back to the guests. "Well let's go."

* * *

In Gotham power was out in most of the city and only the essential services like the hospitals, shelters and fire stations were allowed to use the generators.

Fortunately the police department was deemed important enough to get a small one as well. They were using the most of their power trying to locate the source of the broadcast.

"Well any news yet?" Gordon asked as he walked into the room. They'd been working around the clock since this storm started and they still hadn't found the man.

"Sorry sir, none yet." One of the tech guys replied as he looked away from the glowing computer screen. "Hoskins wanted to have a word with you though. He's working on that profile you wanted and has a theory about this guy."

Gordon nodded. "Okay, keep at it and I want news the minute you find something."

Leaving the room he made his way over the small room they had put away for profiling in the department. Usually they would be working with some of the doctors from Arkham but with this storm they hadn't been able to. With all the escapes from Arkham recently their men were spreed thin enough as it was.

"Hoskins." The commissioner said as he walked into the room. "What do you have?"

The man looked up from the video he was looking at. It was a taped copy of the weather man's threat. His notes were spreed out on a table in front of him.

"I have a theory about this guy sir." He said as Gordon walked over. "Well two really."

"Well what are they?"

"Well first of all." The man replied pointing over to the frozen figure of the man on the TV. "If we take this guy at face value then I'd say that with the obvious name we'd start looking into TV weather men. He could be after revenge of some sort. Compensation." The man shrugged, "maybe that's why he wants all that money.

Gordon nodded. "I'll have someone check up on that. Your other theory?"

"Yes well that's we're it gets complicated." He pulled something out of a file folder. "It's possible, as we've never seen this guy before, that he's being controlled by an outside source."

Gordon took the offered paper and looked down at it. "That is a possibility." He admitted after a moment.

"We know he's escaped." Hoskins said nodding. "And that is what he's known for."

Gordon nodded. "Very well. Keep looking Hoskins and I want you to keep both possibility's in mind. I'll get someone to work on the list of weather men." He tossed the paper down on the table. The page was a part of a file from a inmate at Arkham. The Mad Hatter to be precise...

* * *

At the Blue Moon Inn only Harley and Lorina had opted to eat the slightly melted ice cream. Everyone else managed to find something else.

After they finished eating Lorina and her boyfriend went to back to work in the kitchen. Harley had decided that the rest of them were going to spend the day together. Needless to say not all of them were pleased by this.

"I have research to do you know." Crane replied folding his arms.

"It can wait." Harley replied with a dismissive wave. "Come on. I have an idea on what to do!"

There was a pause and everyone looked at her, waiting.

.

"Harley...?" Ivy hinted. "What's the idea?"

"We can play...Scattergories!"

There was an almost deafening silence.

.

"No."

"Not a chance."

Crane and Ivy both replied at the same time.

Alice looked over to Jervis questioningly as the three people began to argue. "Don't they like that game?"

Jervis shook his head. "We have all made the mistake of playing that game with Miss Quinzelle at least once at Arkham. She has a tendency to make up words." He smiled. "And the moral of that is when playing a game with an insane woman it is wise not to pick a game that is scatter brained as well"

Alice smiled. "So you're the Duchess now?"

Jervis's smile grew as she caught the reference he'd been making to Alice in Wonderland.

He nodded and then continued.

"I dare say you're wondering why I don't put my arm round your waist." This surprised Alice for a moment before she realized he was still quoting. " The reason is, that I'm doubtful about the temper of your flamingo. Shall I try the experiment." He said this last sentence as more of a statement but Alice remembered this part as well so she continued.

"He might bite."

"Very true." Jervis nodded solemnly but there was a twinkle in his eye. "Flamingos and mustard both bite. And the moral of that is- 'Birds of a feather flock together."

"Only mustard isn't a bird."

"Right, as usual. What a clever way you have of putting things."

"It's a mineral, I _think._"

.

By this time Ivy, Crane and Harley were giving them both extremely odd looks. The three had stopped arguing and were trying to make out what was going on.

"Why are they talking about mustard?" Harley whispered to Ivy. "And what was that about a flamingo?"

"Tetch is quoting Carroll again." Crane remarked dryly and then cleared his throat to get the man's attention. "Jervis!"

Both Alice and Jervis looked over to see the odd looks they were getting.  
"And people think I'm crazy." Harley said with a shake of her head.

Alice smiled, it was probably a good thing that they had stopped. Unlike Jervis she didn't have the entire book memorized. Though she had to admit, their conversation had been...fun.

Crane sighed. "And I thought it was only Tetch's brain that lived in Wonderland." He looked over at Harley. "So may we leave now or have you come to the conclusion that you cheat to much to play Scattergories?"

Harley stuck out her tongue. "Fine. But what are we going to do then?"

"Let's go see if we can find enough light and we can play a board game or something." Ivy replied. "But not Scattergories." She said looking over at Harley.

The woman just stuck out her tongue again as they got up.

-

After managing to pry Harley away from the Scattergories board the group looked into the inn's stash of games.

"Well it can't be Pictionary" Crane noted looking over at Jervis. "_Someone_ would find some way to make everything relate to Alice in Wonderland."

"I guess that means Scrabble's out too." Harley sighed.

"Neither of you can play that." Ivy said dryly. "You both make up words."

"For the last time. Brillig is a real word!" Jervis protested. "It means four in the afternoon."

"Maybe in Wonderland." Ivy muttered.

Alice was watching the arguments going back and forth. It was clear that many of them had been had many times before and most likely at Arkham.

* * *

It was around noon and the storm was still going strong. By this time Billy, like many other inhabitants of Gotham, were getting annoyed at what they perceived to be the police's lack of action. He looked out his apartment window irritated.

He couldn't work as none of Gotham had any power. The lack of power meant that the food in his fridge was slowly going bad. He had nothing to do as the TV also needed power. Oh and his girlfriend was probably still being held captive by a psychotic criminal. All in all, this wasn't one of his better days.

He slumped down in his chair. There was no way that the police would listen to him about Alice with that weather man destroying the city. And even after the storm stopped everyone would be so busy putting the city back together that they wouldn't listen then either.

No, once the storm was over he'd find Alice himself. After all he'd helped rescue her once before. Somehow he'd find her and she'd be happy to see him. Surely this time she'd realize that the only thing stopping them from being happy was the way she was acting. If she only forgot about that stupid Hatter he knew they could be happy. He gazed down at the engagement ring sitting on the table and sighed. He took a drink of his beer, it was warm but drinking it was able to help him take his mind off things, something that would be really good right now.

* * *

After a while the only people still arguing were Ivy and Jervis. Though Jervis didn't argue much, he had always been suborn when it came to his opinions on whether or not the words by Carroll could be considered real words.

Harley had dropped out of the argument a while ago as she had located a pack of cards and was staring dreamily at the Joker card.

"What word are they on now?" Alice looked over from her seat on the couch to see Crane come in the room. He had left a while back and now came and sat down next to Alice.

"I think it's frabjous" Alice replied looking over at him and he nodded.

"They're probably going to go through all the words of the Jabberwocky." He shook his head. "Miss. Isley really should know better then this. No one will ever make Tetch believe that Carroll's words are anything but real."

Alice nodded. "That sounds like him."

There was a pause for a moment. Alice wasn't sure what to make of Crane. All she knew of him was from the media. Crane looked over at her suddenly and held out his hand. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I am Professor Johnathon Crane."

"Alice Pleasance." Alice replied shaking his hand.

"Well that's done." He said after they shook. "Now there's something I've been meaning to ask you. When did you first meet Tetch?"

"Umm, when I started working with him. It was a couple of years ago I think."

Crane nodded. "Very well." He must have noticed the curious expression on her face as he continued. "I was rather hoping you had known him earlier on. He's always rather vague about his earlier years."

"Sorry." Alice replied.

"That's quite alright. I dare say I'll find out one day." He looked over at Ivy and Jervis. "Now I do believe that we should separate those two. I doubt this argument is ever going to end any time soon."

"I guess but how?"

Crane smirked. "Easy. We create a diversion."

Alice looked a little skeptical. "What sort of diversion."

"The simplest of course." Crane replied getting off the couch. "Just be ready to catch."

Alice wasn't really sure what she was going to have to catch so she watched the man closely. He was directly behind Jervis at the moment and in a fluid motion grabbed the man's hat and tossed it to Alice.

Alice was so surprised that she only just managed to catch the hat.

Jervis noticed the absence of his hat immediately and turned to see Crane standing there.

"Hello Jervis." The man said as though everything were perfectly normal. "How are you today?"

-

Jervis attempted in vain to get Crane to reveal the location of his hat. His back was still turned to Alice however so he didn't notice her holding it. Ivy had shrugged and went over to talk to Harley since the argument was over.

Alice was looking curiously at the hat in her hands. She had seen Jervis wear it, both before and after he'd been sent to Arkham. However she had never actually held it before. It looked like a normal hat, aside from the 10/6 card that was sticking out of the band.

As she flipped it over and looked inside it though she noticed that there was a red band on the inside as well. She bit her lip as she looked at it, she knew what it probably was.

There seemed to be something stuck behind the band, the band appeared to be holding it in place.

It looked like a picture of some sort. Her curiosity getting the better of her once again Alice looked over to see that Jervis was still trying to get a straight answer from Crane. Feeling slightly nervous she reached into the hat to take the picture out...

* * *

**Aren't I evil? Yes I am. :) I'm sure you can all guess though, to the picture Alice is about to discover...**

**I hope you liked the chapter and remember to leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I think we all know who Alice would have ended up with if I owned BAS. So clearly I do not.**

**A/N- Thank you everyone for all the reviews...and not killing me for the cliffhanger...and that wait between chapters... **

**Read review and most of all, enjoy!**

_Chapter Fourteen _

Thoughts and Actions

Alice looked down at herself. Well at a picture of herself. She had just pulled a picture of herself out of a hat. Her mind wasn't sure what to make of this. The first thing she thought was maybe if she reached in again she would find a rabbit.

There was something familiar about the photo though and after a moment of fractured thought, she thought she remembered what it was.

It was a photo that she'd gotten Jervis to take of her, to see if the camera she had bought was working. But that had been at least a year ago. Why did he still have it?

-

Looking over to make sure Jervis was still arguing with Crane she slipped the photo back into its place in the hat. She sat there a little dazed, trying to work everything out. Why would he have kept the picture? She had given it to him a while ago and after all it wasn't anything special. It was just a picture...

She was broken out of her daze as she heard her name being spoken.

"Actually, I do believe I saw Alice with your hat."

She looked over at Jervis and Crane, both of them now looking at her. She held up the hat almost shyly, wondering what Jervis was going to say. Jervis however only glared at Crane as he walked over to Alice to accept his hat back. It seemed from the expression on his face that this had happened before to him.

"Thank you." He nodded to Alice politely as she passed him back the hat. Alice managed to nod back in response not quite up to talking at the moment. Right now she was just too startled to think properly.

-

"Hey guys!" It was Harley of course breaking the silence. Something Alice was extremely grateful for this time. As they went over they found Harley and Ivy standing by the pile of boardgames the two had been examining.

"I trust that you two have found something for us to do?" Crane asked, his tone implying that he still thought his time could be best spent with other activities.

"Yup." Harley grinned, completely missing the man's tone. "We're gonna play Monopoly!"

-

The game was old and though they had most of the pieces the group had to salvage some of the tokens from other locations. Needless to say that Jervis and Ivy quickly scooped up the top hat and wheelbarrow figures. Crane and Harley had opted to pilfer the poison and revolver figures from the Clue game. Alice however had found a thimble under one of the chairs when they were setting up and had decided to use that. It wasn't a fake one from a board game but an actual thimble.

"Alright." Ivy said in an official voice, after they had everything set up. "If we're going to play this we're going to play with rules. That means no guns, poison, fear gas or holding up the bank." She looked over at Harley as she said this. The blonde woman just held up her palms in mock innocence.

"Which reminds me." Ivy picked up the box with the fake money in it. "Alice will be banker."

"Why me?" Alice asked as she took the offered box.

"To make sure that there are no mind controlling incidences and also you're the only one of us that hasn't been to jail. I think we can safely assume that you could be considered the most trustworthy person here."

Crane folded his arms. "That seems fair enough. May we start before it gets dark then?"

"It is dark."

"You know very well what I meant Miss. Isley."

--

While they were playing Lorina came in and brought them some candles so they could see better and the news that the storm was still too fierce to get power. By this time the game had grown and the five of them had decided to form teams. Ivy and Harley vs. Crane, Jervis and Alice.

Alice wasn't quite sure how she had wound up on Jervis's and Crane's team. It wasn't that she didn't want to be it was just that she still wasn't that used to Crane. And Jervis...well Jervis was a special case. She was sure with time she would be able to stop feeling strangely around him. She hoped so anyway.

She caught herself looking over at him between turns. He was attempting to make his point to Crane that the properties in Monopoly should be related to Alice in Wonderland. Crane seemed to be paying more attention to the candle then to Jervis. Though Alice was sure that Jervis wouldn't notice this.

Even when they had been working he seemed to lack the awareness that some people did not find nano-technology, or Lewis Carrol as fascinating as he did. Though some of his ideas with technology had gone right over her head she had found that it was quite interesting listening to Jervis.

And they had spent a lot of time talking. Talking about all sorts of things. Jervis was always shy but had long discussions about books that they'd both enjoyed. Looking back on it all, they really had been close. What was it that Jervis had said once...?

_"Sometimes, Alice, I think you're the only one who understands me..."_

She froze stiffly as the memory came back to her. She hadn't believed him to be serious when he'd said that and yet...

"Alice...?" She was drawn back into reality and away from her turmoiled thoughts as Harley called her name holding out the dice. Alice took them without thinking, trying to get her mind back. She could think about this later. She knew she would have to as the idea was going to pester her until she addressed it.

She let go of the dice she'd been shaking and sighed. Seven...off to jail...just her luck.

"I guess Jervis has company now." Ivy chuckled as Alice moved the thimble next to the top hat.

* * *

Nighttime in Gotham city always seemed to come far too quickly to its citizens. But now with the storm, few noticed or cared. They were all preoccupied trying to wait out the storm or in some cases, survive the storm.

The few shelters with power were being stormed in another way. Filling quickly with people who were seeking sheather from the elements. Few people were thinking about the masked man who was supposedly behind the whole storm and in the dark streets of Gotham city few people were out. The only reason you would be out in this weather was if you had to be.

"Do we have a location yet?" Batman's search for the location of the weather machine had been stalled for the moment. Robin was back at the mansion with Alfred trying to identify the man and his whereabouts while Batman was patrolling the streets.

"Not yet." Robin admitted looking at the computer screen."But we do have an idea of who this guy is."

"I'm listening."

"Malcolm Travis. He was fired from Gotham Central News a few months ago and get this. He was their weather man. Well he was an assistant to the guy anyway."

"What was he fired for?"

"Apparently after a violent 'incident' with someone, most likely his boss. There isn't much information about it though. It seems like they tried to play it down. I found an apartment address if you want to check that out."

"Good, I'll go and see if there's any clues to where this device of his is. You keep looking from there."

Robin sent the address to Batman and then got back to work locating the signal from what they assumed was from whatever was causing the storm.

* * *

The Weatherman was watching the storm progress outside his window. He was starting to become impatient.

"What are they waiting for?" He clutched his hand, glaring out. "Are they trying to make me destroy the city?"

He looked over at the weather machine. Perhaps it was time to turn the power up. Prove he was serious. They would have to pay him then.

Best to wait an hour though. He had left them explicit instructions so he would know if they were going to pay him. He would give them another hour...but that was it. He turned back to watch the storm.

-

By this time the hired thugs were starting to get impatient as well. Though most were experienced enough with working with criminals not to say anything, the eighteen year old John was still new to the whole experience. Walking up behind the Weatherman he tried to get the man's attention.

"Hey boss, are we gonna get our money soon?"

The Weatherman turned around, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yah, you said they'd have paid us to stop the storm by now."

"They will soon." Was the only reply he gave, turning around ignoring John. Irritable the young man grabbed his bosses shoulder.

"Well how do you know th-" He was cut off as he felt a knife being pressed suddenly to his hand.

"I usually don't like violence." The Weather man said calmly, holding the knife pressed to the mans hand. "But I will make an exception if pressed too hard." John grabbed his hand as he felt the blade slice his skin. It wasn't a deep cut but it was still painful. "Now get back to work!"

As John made his way back to the other men he was muttering. He looked up to see all the older men chuckling.

"What's so funny, that guy's nuts!"

One of the men came over and passed him something to bandage his hand with. "Not really, you're lucky that wasn't the Joker. He would have killed you on the spot. Isn't that right fellow's?"

The other men nodded or made their agreement clear. "Well at least we got something good from you acting like an idiot."

"What's that?"

The man smirked. "You're now on the top of the expandable men list."

John gulped as the other men laughed. He really should have thought this job through.

* * *

At the Blue Moon Inn, the Monopoly game had been put on hold while Crane, Jervis and Harley had gone to locate some food. Alice was left sitting across from Ivy in the dark room. She wasn't as unsettled as she would have been. Despite her earlier misgivings about the woman she really wasn't that bad when you got to know her. This was probably why Alice was able to ask her something that had been on her mind for a while.

"Ivy...?"

The red headed woman looked over. "Yes, Alice?"

"Do you know why was Harley pretending to be my psychiatrist?"

Ivy was put off for a moment but managed to keep a neutral expression on her face. She shrugged as though the idea were an ordinary question. "Oh you know Harley. She probably just wanted to get to know you. She does have a tendency not to think things through you know. That and creating extremely overcomplicated plans."

"But why me?" Alice was sure that it would have been to much of a coincidence to be a random thing.

"Oh she probably remembered you from listening to Jervis." Ivy replied offhandedly.

"Jervis...?"

"Two words, group therapy." Ivy smiled bitterly as though re-calling unpleasant memories.

"Ohh..." Alice trailed off. She had often wondered what was happening to Jervis in Arkham.

Group therapy, she couldn't help but wonder what they talked about. From what Ivy had said though, it seemed that she had been mentioned. Though in what context she didn't know. Harley hadn't seemed to have hated her and there was the fact that both Ivy and Harley seemed convinced that Jervis didn't hate her. She realized just then that she had no idea what Jervis thought of her.

He didn't hate her, even though she had been sure that he would. She shook her head slightly. If he didn't hate her and he wasn't obsessed with her then what did he think of her? Was it any of her business to try to find out? There was no way that he still...

"We're back!" Harley came running into the room barley managing to avoid tripping over the table.

Alice's attention was caught by Jervis who walked into the room with Crane. The two of them were carrying some food.

"We raided the kitchen!" Harley proclaimed taking her seat next to Ivy. "Well the cook gave us some food."  
Crane frowned. "If that cook suggests that we eat melted ice-cream...one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Harley giggled and Ivy just rolled her eyes.

Jervis went over and took his seat next to Alice as everyone started eating their varied supper.

Alice looked over at him and noticed that he looked slightly uncertain about something.

"Alice..." He trailed off as he noticed that she was already looking at him. Both of their faces flushed slightly at this, though Alice didn't know why.

"Would...would you like a muffin?" Jervis managed to ask after a moment.

"What kind are they?" Alice asked, relived that they had managed to get over the slightly awkward moment and talk to each other normally.

"Carrot." Jervis replied holding one up. "I...well...you said they were your favorites...before."

Alice smiled and took the muffin. "Thanks Jervis." She was touched that he'd remembered.

"You're welcome." Jervis seemed suddenly taken by nerves again, looking away and was then drawn into a conversation with Crane.

-

As Alice ate and laughed with the rest of the group she was still thinking. Her thoughts had been cut off as the others had returned with food but she still remembered what it was she had been thinking about.

Gazing down at the muffin in her hands she wondered. She had thought it would be impossible that Jervis still liked her...but what if she was wrong? What then?

* * *

Finding and entering the apartment was slightly more diffecult with the storm blowing. The man's appartment was on the very top floor and so Batman had to watch out for lightening as well as the high winds. There didn't seem to be anyone in the apartment as he entered but still he was careful. If this was the guy they were after then there was always a chance that there was a trap hidden in the room somewhere.

It wasn't likely though he'd find what he was looking for very quickly. Most criminals wern't know for leaving their plans out in the open. Though he did recall one man who called himself...what was it. Oh right, Dr. Destruction. He'd left out a file folder labled "Doomsday plots". Too bad all criminals didn't have the same mindset as him.

His search was interupted a moment later by Robin on the communicator.

"I've located the source of the weather machine."

"Where?"

"A warehouse just on the edge of the city. We should hurry though, the signal seems to be growing stronger. Probably the only reason I could pinpoint it."

"I'll met you there." Batman replied, putting the communicator back in his belt he made his way to the window and his exit. He didn't know if this man worked by himself or was in with the mob. He also didn't know if they would end up in Blackgate prison when they were caught or Arkham. He did know this though, they would be stopped.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. As you can tell the plot is starting to involve more people. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-I own less then nothing. In fact I own lesothing...It's like nothing but much less! That being said...don't sue me...please.**

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Remember to Read, Review and Enjoy!**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Storm Catcher

In Gotham city the storm was steadily growing worse. The wind increased sending rain pounding in every which way. The only good thing about the rain was that the sheer amount of it helped put out the fires that were being started by the lighting. This was very good as the fire department was being strained enough as it was.

On the outskirts of the city, in a warehouse the Weatherman was looking down with a smile on his face. They would surely cave in now and pay him. He could still turn the power level up. It was a pity he realized now, that the beautiful storm he'd created had knocked out the power in the city. Otherwise he could publicly tell them what would happen if they didn't pay. All the same it was a disadvantage he was just going to have to live with.

Besides even if they didn't pay he would still get to have the pleasure of destroying the city. It was win-win really, either way he got revenge on the idiots who fired him. Then...well then he could move on the the next stage of his revenge. Yes his family would-

"Hey boss!" The Weatherman grimaced as one of his thugs got his attention. He hated being interrupted in the middle of an internal monologue.

"Yes." He turned around, glaring. "What is it now?"

The thug looked suddenly nervous which was a generally new expression for him.

"Yes, well what is it, speak up!"

"We can't find John boss. He went on patrol a while ago and he's not back yet."

"We'll don't come telling me this, go and find him."

The thug nodded, realizing the truth in this. Getting angry at the boy for making him confront the boss he frowned. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the little punk."

The Weatherman nodded, "Good." He turned around, fully intending to go back to his musings when an alarm went off. He whirled around looking over at a computer station that had been set up.

"What is it now?"

"It's that motion detector thing in the back room.." One of the men replied. "I think someones there."

"Probably just John." Another one the men replied looking over at the flashing light. "He's supposed to be back from his rounds now. Maybe the kid got lost."

The Weatherman shook his head. "Go find him. If he's lost or trying to run, bring him back."

They dispersed quickly eager to bring the boy back. Even watching someone get in trouble with the boss was more interesting then sitting around doing nothing.

The Weatherman was just irritated. Plans could fail on the slightest delay. Whatever the boy was doing in the room with the weather machine he didn't know but if it interfered with his plans for revenge the boy would wish he'd never been born. Perhaps he would electrocute--

His thoughts were once again interrupted but this time by lights suddenly going out. He whirled around mind racing. This was not supposed to have happened...

* * *

"What was that?" One the the men looked around when the lights went out. There were general cries of.

"The lights."

"I'm going to kill that boy."

"The boss is going to kill us."

"Wow, tough boss!"

There was a pause as all the men looked around trying to identify the new voice. Before they knew what was happening a cord yanked one of the men up by his foot.

Robin smirked as he pulled one of the men up into the air. A few tosses and the other men were out of commission as well. Was it just him or were the thugs getting easier to beat?

It didn't take him that long to relocate the weather machine. It was located in a small room at end of the building. As he looked around he managed to work out the the outline of the machine. With luck he should be able to shut the machine off without blowing himself. Or the building, he thought grimly as he looked at the complicated machine.

* * *

The Weatherman was in the dark, literally and metaphorically. He was waiting now, he'd ordered the rest of his men to go check out what had happened to with the power. He was also starting to wonder if that had been a bad idea. He was new to this whole, 'ransom off the city' thing, perhaps he should have kept a few of thugs with him for protection. He made his way in the dark over to a desk to locate a flashlight.

While he was reaching in the dark he heard a sudden noise. Grabbing the flashlight he whirled around, shining the light around.

There was nothing there.

He breathed a slight sigh as he turned around...and walked right into someone. He looked up to see a cowl appearing to glare down at him. He backed away quickly trying to stay calm. He had been expecting the bat to show up but he'd been preoccupied with everything going on that he hadn't thought of it...till now.

He didn't let any of this show on his face though. He just shined the light up at the towering figure and tried to act natural.

"Well, I must say, I'm not surprised to see you here. Though you are a little later then I though you would be." He smirked reaching down in his coat. "Couldn't find me?"

"I'm giving you one chance. Your machine is being shut off even as we speak. Give up."

"I don't believe you." The Weatherman replied stiffly, though a little quick. "No one can shut down that machine but me. There is nothing you can do to stop it, I will have my revenge on this city."

"The city now? What happened to wanting money."

"I wanted money but those fools wouldn't pay, now I'll just have to have my revenge."

Batman moved a step forward and the Weatherman whipped out his knife. Before he got a chance to do anything Batman grabbed the man's arm.

"Let go!" The Weatherman yelled attempting to attack Batman with the knife. Needless to say this didn't work as well as he wished. "I will have my revenge, against all of them!"

"Not tonight you won't." Batman grabbed the knife out of the man's hand.

The Weatherman made one last attempt to escape but was soon handcuffed. "I just wanted...them to pay..."

There was a flash as the lights suddenly went on again.

"Well the machine's off" Robin joked as he came running into the room. "What'd I miss?"

The Weatherman just glared from the ground, with his hands cuffed behind his back. Through the noise of the now waning storm he could hear the blare of sirens.

* * *

John had been doing his rounds around the warehouse when he'd decided to take a smoke break in one the unused rooms. Normally he'd go outside but with the storm the boss had made it was too dangerous to do that.

As he'd sat there the lights had gone out. Leaving the room completely in the dark save for the glow from his cigarette. He hadn't been sure what was going on but after hearing some of the men's yells in the hallway outside he'd decided that it would be safest to stay in the room. Scuffing out his smoke he'd looked around the room looking for somewhere to hide if the police or whoever it was came in.

The noises faded soon and he was starting to wonder what was going on when the door of the room was suddenly thrown open and a light was shone into the room.

"Well what do we have here.." It was a female voice but he'd never heard it before. "Bullock!"

It went suddenly quiet but John could hear some footsteps. He was just about to try to make his way out of the room when a light flashed into his eyes.

"Police!" The woman yelled, holding a gun level. "Get to your feet!"

John scrambled to his feet wishing he could think of some way that he could through this without being arrested.

"What are you doing here?" A man demanded holding up a pair of handcuffs as he grabbed the man's arm.

"I got lost!" John exclaimed, figuring he might as well try to get out of this.

"Right..." The man and woman seemed unconvinced. "What's your name?"

"John Smith."

"Yah right." The man scoffed as he clapped down the handcuffs while the woman kept her gun pointed at him. "And I'm the Batman."

John winced, he hated his name.

"Come on lost boy." The woman replied. "Let's go see if your pals recognize you then."

John almost groaned as he was lead out of the room. The men were not going to be happy that he had tried to skip out on the blame.

* * *

"That's my property." Ivy glared over across the board at Crane.

"But you never noticed. And sadly now it isn't your turn. It is mine."

"Pay me!"

"I don't think I will actually."

Ivy continued to glare at the man, while Crane smirked and rolled the dice. The game had been going on for a while and it was clear that some people were really getting into it. Alice enjoying the game as well. Her, team was winning, much to Ivy and Harley's annoyance and Crane's smugness.

As banker Alice had to be sure to keep alert as they'd had a few close calls. Though Harley later claimed that she had fully intended to give the money back and that everything had been a complete misunderstanding. Needless to say no one believed her.

The thunder seemed to be fading slightly and it wasn't long before they were all starting to become tired. No one wanted to admit this of course as Alice and Jervis were too quiet to suggest that they stop the game and Crane, Ivy and Harley were all to proud to admit that they were tired.

Alice didn't realize how tired she was getting until she had to be reminded a few times that it was her turn. She yawned into her hand, looking down at the board and trying to focus. Moving a few spaces she managed to avoid landing on anything threatening and slumped back into her seat. Perhaps if she closed her eyes for just a moment then she'd be able to concentrate better.

--

Jervis moved his top hat piece and after paying what he considered an exorbitant amount of money for landing on one of Harley's properties, he leaned back. The game wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, though it would have been much easier if he'd been able to use his mind control cards. However that would mean that Johnathon would have been able to use his fear toxin and the last thing he wanted was to go through a repeat of what he had dubbed 'the charades incident'. No that memory was better left repressed along with the others.

He was just wondering if the power was going to be coming on any time soon, when he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Alice was leaning against him with her head against his shoulder. He was sure for a moment that his heart had stopped. However he noticed after a moment that she appeared to be asleep. She must have leaned over when when she was sleeping he supposed.

He wasn't sure what to make of the situation he was in. He was aware that if she woke her up like this they would both be embarrassed but it would be rude to simply push her away. And he thought a little guiltily, it was not as this was ever likely to happen again...

He mentally berated himself for such a thought. He was supposed to be over this by now. Over her. He suppressed a sigh, even if he could lie to himself it wouldn't really do any good. This was simply one impossible thing that he couldn't believe and he had tried. Oh he had tried. He'd even tried to convince himself that he hated her but he couldn't...he just couldn't hate Alice.

The problem of what to do about Alice was solved when a large crash came from side of the room. While every one looked over to see Lorina, who had tripped over a footstool, Alice had seemed to have woken up. When Jervis looked back at her she had moved back into her normal spot and was acting as though nothing had happened. And maybe to her it had been nothing.

-

After Lorina had gotten up and made her way out of the room it seemed that there was unanimous decision that it was too late to play anymore.

Alice yawned as they made their way up the stairs. She was quite ready to go to sleep. She'd been nodding off for the past hour at least. In fact the last time she'd woken up to find her head resting lightly on Jervis's shoulder. She supposed she must have leaned over while she'd been asleep. Though she'd been so tired she hadn't even noticed falling asleep.

Alice said her good nights to Ivy and Harley as she walked into her room. She was thinking over something. Jervis hadn't said anything about her leaning on him. He must have noticed as when she woke up, before Lorina had fallen over the footstool, she had noticed that he'd been glancing down at her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. He was probably too polite to say something or to get her to move. Why had she stayed there a little while after she had woken up? She didn't really know but she was tired enough to put it down to the fact that it had been comfortable leaning there against him...

Falling into bed she decided that she was far too tired to think logically at the moment. In the morning she would think about that, but for now...sleep.

* * *

**Oh poor Weatherman, well it wasn't as though he had much of a chance. Is that the last we'll see of him? You'll just have to wait and see. Though I can tell you, that everyone's favorite character...Billy will be back soon. I know you're thrilled. **

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and remember to leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own this? What are you talking about? Oh yes, reality. I don't own this.**

**A/N- Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews!**

_Chapter Sixteen_

Afterwards 

By the next morning in Gotham the only thing the remained of the storm was the damage it had caused and this too was rapidly shrinking from view. As the city had been attacked by numerous villains in the past, they we're quite good at getting the city back together quickly.

The city had taken quite a beating from the storm however and though they didn't show it now, most of the occupants we're extremely irritated about the arrival of this new villain. They were currently in, not 'the calm' before the storm, more like 'the shock' after one. Needless to say that the shock would wear off and after it did, all the city's inhabitants would start demanding answers to the recent events. This was why as soon as the power was up the police would issue a press conference announcing the capture of the individual responsible for the destruction.

But for now the city was too focused on piecing itself back together to complain.

-

Few places were opened up for work at the moment so Billy figured it would be a good opportunity to go back to Alice's house. He didn't think she was going to be there as he was still sure that she was captured. However he did figure that there was a chance that there would be a clue there to her location and if he had something to take to the police then they'd have to listen to him.

Unlocking the door, Billy made his way into the house. The power had been turned back on in this half of the city so he was able to see once he had turned a few lights on. As he walked through the house he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Something, something to help him prove that someone had taken Alice away by force. The only problem with that was he couldn't seem to see any trace of a struggle. That meant that Alice hadn't been captured...or more likely that she'd been captured by that Hatter using his mind control. Billy shuddered at the thought. Somehow he had to find her.

He knew that Alice wouldn't have wanted him to be looking through her house like this. However if it lead him to something that would help him find her then he was sure that it wouldn't matter. Alice would be sure to forgive him when he found her; he'd convinced himself of that.

* * *

Alice sat on her bed in the faint morning light. The storm was over, a great relief to her and it seemed as though the power would be up soon. She smiled slightly as she continued to stroke the cat that was on her lap. Besides the noise, the storm hadn't really been that bad she had to admit. It had been awhile since she'd done anything with a group of friends, she hadn't remembered how fun it could be. And she did consider them friends...in an odd sort of way. Or in the very least, close acquaintances.

She leaned back and winced suddenly as though she'd sat on something. Careful not to disturb Dinah she reached into her back pocket.

"Curious." She mused as she looked at what was in her hand. It was the thimble she'd used as a Monopoly marker the night before. She supposed she must have put it in her pocket while they had been cleaning up the game.

There was a knock on the door however before she could think anything else. Moving the disgruntled cat off her lap and onto the bed she absently stuck the thimble into her pocket on the way to the door. She was quite sure that it was going to be Harley at the door. The entire time they'd been here the woman seemed determined to act as an alarm clock, making sure Alice was up in the morning. She didn't know why but it fuelled Alice's suspicions on who had turned the alarm in her room on a night or two ago.

* * *

Well she had been right about Harley being at the door. It had been her and Ivy. What she didn't understand was why they had almost dragged her outside after they'd gone down for breakfast. They'd dragged her out so quickly in fact that she hadn't even enough time to go back to her room and feed Dinah. Luckily, and surprisingly, Crane had told her that he and Jervis would do this for her. While she wasn't sure why they were willing she was more then happy that Dinah would be alright.

The storm was over and the wetness of the grass was the only thing that still remained. It still didn't explain what they were doing outside in it though.

"Okay sit here." Ivy said as they walked over to an oak tree away from the Inn.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she kneeled down on the grass.

"We're going to teach you to defend yourself." Ivy replied simply.

"What?" Alice asked not sure she'd heard correctly. "What do you mean?"

"Simple Alice." Harley said jumping up into the air and landing on her hands. "You shouldn't live in Gotham if you can't defend yourself. It's common sense."

"And when you're getting common sense from her you know you're in trouble." Ivy smirked. "Alright Harl, let's start."

"Okay dookie!" Harley did a flip and landed on her feet in front of Ivy.

"Now, Alice watch us closely. This is something you can do if you're approached from behind..."

* * *

Jervis looked uneasily over at Crane as they stopped in front of a door. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Crane rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door. "Why Jervis, I thought you of all people would be willing to do Ms. Pleasance a favor. Or does it simply make you uncomfortable going into her room..?"

Jervis glared over Crane. "I do so wish you would refrain from doing that."

"Doing what?" Crane opened the door and motioned for Jervis to walk in. "Analyzing you accurately?"

Jervis didn't say anything but walked into the room. Crane followed suit and shut the door behind him. He looked over to see Jervis leaning down to pet a cat that had just run out.

"Well we found the cat. I suppose we should locate the food." Crane almost shook his head, wondering where in his plans of teaching Gotham the true meaning of fear did feeding a cat come into. He blamed Tetch for this, Tetch and Harley. Though mostly Harley.

Jervis wasn't aware of the man's thoughts as he continued to stroke the cat that was rubbing against his leg. "That would be a good plan." He looked around the room looking as though he felt slightly out of place. "Now where is your food?"

It wasn't at all surprising to Crane to hear Jervis talk to the cat. He'd seen the man talk to far odder things. Looking around the room he realized that they had forgotten to ask Alice where the food actually was. Walking forward he went over to what appeared to be a suitcase of some kind. There was a book placed on top of it.

"Well I can see someone shares the same literary tastes as you." Crane remarked as he held up The Collected Works of Lewis Carroll. "Are you attempting to get her to commit it to memory as well?"

"I...had no idea she was reading that." Jervis protested. "And I would never.."

"That Tetch was a joke..." Crane sighed as he put the book down. He opened the suitcase and began to root through it. "Now where is it?" He muttered to himself as he looked.

It took Jervis a few minutes to realize what was going on. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked once he'd gotten his voice back.

"Looking for cat food." He glanced over at the stunned man. 'Unless you know where it is of course...oh, here it is." Crane pulled a bag of dry food out of the suitcase and tossed it to Tetch. "There. Now be a good man and go and feed your girlfriends cat."

"She's not.." Tetch trailed off, under his breath as he walked over to the other side of the room. Sometimes it was hopeless trying to argue with Crane. Best to ignore the man altogether.

Crane was just about to shut the suitcase when his eye's caught something. There was a red cell phone in the side pocket. Picking the phone lightly out of its case he flipped it open. It wouldn't hurt to check...

As he waited for the phone to turn on Jervis finished feeding the cat and came back to the suitcase with the bag.

"Now what are you doing?" He asked Crane as he walked over. "You have no right to-"

"Calm down Tetch." Crane interrupted warily, as the phone turned on. "I'm only making sure that we can trust her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just making sure that there are no calls on this phone, placed to the police..." Crane shrugged as began to look.

"Surely you don't think...she wouldn't.." Jervis trailed off, at a loss for words at this.

"Frankly no." Crane replied off handily. "But it is always better to be sure." He looked over at Tetch. "You can't trust everyone you know." He held up his hand as Jervis was about to reply indigently. "There you go Tetch. You were right. No calls to anyone suspicious. In fact I don't think she even uses it that much." He closed the phone and put it back into its pocket in the suitcase. Grabbing the cat food out of Jervis' hands he placed that back as well and closed the lid. "Well then I am going to do some research and if you don't want Alice to come back to find you in her room I suggest you leave as well."

Walking over to the door he was quickly joined by Jervis as they exited the room.

* * *

Billy's search had not been going well. In the end he'd given up and gone back to his apartment. The power was back on there which meant that he'd tried to call the police station as soon as he'd gotten home. True he hadn't been able to find anything that would tell where Alice had been taken but that didn't mean he was giving up. Unfortunately the lines were all busy when he tried to call so he was forced to wait.

When the phone rang he answered quickly hoping that it was the police. As it turned out it was the police...but they weren't calling for the reason he thought.

In the police station Detective's Bullock and Montoya we're waiting for the Commissioner. It wasn't long before they saw him walking down the hallway with another man.

"Him, again?" Montoya resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Please don't tell me we're actually bothering to look for his 'missing' girlfriend."

"Nah I don't think so." Bullock replied looking down at the papers in front of him. "Take a look at this." He passed the women the papers he'd been flipping through. "Some guys got all the luck don't they?" He remarked as Montoya glanced over the sheets. "First that hatter guy and now he's-"

He was cut off as Gordon entered the room.

"Do we have the results of the psychiatric evaluation yet?"

"Not yet." Montoya replied. "The doctor's still talking to the guy now. She should be finished soon though."

"Not that he needs a test." Bullock put in. "The guy definitely has a screw or two loose.

"Very well you two can go." Gordon replied ignoring Bullocks' remarks. "Now let's get to business. Mr. Travis. I suppose you know why you're here."

The man looked wary. "Have you found Alice?"

"No that's not it." Gordon said trying to be kind but a little surprised. "Do you know a Malcolm Travis by any chance?"

"I don't think so..." Billy replied.

"No relatives by that name then?"

Billy fell silent for a moment as though trying to remember something. "I may have a cousin named Malcolm..." He looked up sharply. "What is this about?"

"Have you heard from your cousin lately?"

"No." Billy replied sharply. "Why weren't close. Listen I'll ask again what is this about?"

"I assume you've heard that the storm we had wasn't a natural occurrence." Gordon continued, ignoring the man's agitation.

"Yes, it's another one of those costumed nuts." Billy made his point very clear on how he felt of such people. "Like that Hatter who you still haven't been able to find!"

Gordon rubbed his forehead. "This isn't about him son, this is about your cousin."

"Has something happened to him?"

"You could say that."

"But what does that have to do with the storm..." Billy trailed off as though something was dawning on him. His shoulders slumped. 'That was him wasn't it." His voice made it perfectly clear of who he was referring to."

"You're saying you didn't recognize him then?" Gordon asked.

"No! I haven't seen him in years. I didn't even know he lived here." He looked up. "Why are you telling me."

"You're the closest living relative we could find Mr. Travis." Gordon replied getting up and moving to the door. "And as such we're to let you know what will happen to him."

"I don't--" He was cut off by a knock on the door, which Gordon had clearly been expecting.

"What are your finding's Doctor?" He asked the woman in the white coat who had just walked into the room.

"It's too early to say for sure." The woman replied checking her clipboard. "However" The woman looked up from under her glasses. "It would not be very surprising if this man ended up in Arkham."

Gordon shook his head. "The D.A's not going to like that." He turned to Billy. "When we know for sure we'll call you."

"I'm more concerned that my girlfriend is missing." Billy replied evenly.

Gordon sighed. "She's still not back? Fine I'll send someone to check around."

Billy nodded then left the office before the Commissioner could say anything else.

"Do you think the girls really missing?" The doctor asked Gordon, after hearing the last of the conversation.

He shook his head. "I doubt it. I'm guessing that we'll find out that she went out of town for the weekend and just didn't tell him."

The woman nodded. "Should I send my report to the district attorney once it's completed?"

"I have no doubt she'll be down here by then." Gordon sighed. "But yes and get Detectives Montoya and Bullock to come in. I have an assignment for them."

The woman nodded and made her way to the door.

**

* * *

**

**First of all I hoped you liked the chapter, there wasn't much fluff in it but trust me...there will be more later.**

**And now on to the bad news. I won't be able to update for a while as I'm going away for the weekend, getting my wisdom teeth out and then school starts...yay...not.**

**So an advanced sorry for the wait but really...I would pick writing over dental surgery if I had that choice... I really would**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I do not own either Batman the Animated Series or any of Lewis Carroll's work, (spelled it right this time!) When I do I'll be sure to tell you...Don't hold your breath though. :)**

**A/N- ****I'm Alive! Getting my wisdom teeth out was not the worst experience I've ever had...but it's pretty high up there on the list. I still can't eat food easily.**

**But I digress, thank you so much for the reviews (and well wishes). Also there's a one-sided phone conversation later on in this chapter and I'm trying to convey that well so I hope you like it and it's not too confusing.**

**Please read, review and now, on with the story!**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Communications_

Alice wasn't sure what had brought on the sudden desire in Harley and Ivy to teach her to defend herself. But she had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. Gotham after all wasn't the safest place to live and she'd always felt slightly nervous while walking alone late in the day. She wasn't sure if learning some of these things would help her build confidence but she supposed that it couldn't hurt.

At the moment the three women were taking a break and sitting down on the now drier grass. Harley and Ivy we're debating whether or not they should go and find something to eat now or later. Alice was next to them but staring up at the sky. It seemed impossible that the sky would be so blue after a storm...but that was nature for you after all.

Jervis and Crane were outside as well. Jervis was reading a book under a tree while Crane...well she didn't know what Crane was doing. He seemed to be walking around the area and making notes on things. She found herself however frequently glancing back at Jervis. He was such an odd sight, sitting under the tree with his top hat perched on his head. She could almost make out him mouthing words and she assumed that he was re-reading Alice in Wonderland. She smiled, he looked so...at ease reading there.

"You do know he won't disappear if you aren't looking at him, right." Harley giggled and Alice looked over at the women with flushed cheaks.

"W..what are you talking about?" She asked trying not to look embarressed but failing. "I wasn't..."

Harley just chuckled some more while Ivy looked over at the two of them, now taking an interest in the conversation.

"Alice." The red head drew her attention over to her. "You know you can tell us if you want. We've already guessed."

"Tell you what...?" Alice trailed off uncertainly.

"You still haven't figured it out then..." Ivy shook her head with a sigh. "And I thought it was just him." She glanced over at the figure of Jervis sitting under the tree. "You two really are the perfect match."

Alice froze slightly at the implication. "What...did you say?"

Harley was getting impatient, she scooted closer to Alice and grabbed the womens hand. "Listen closely...YOU" She poked Alice with her own hand. "LIKE HIM..." She pointed over to Jervis. It was clear by the way she said like, what she was implying and yet it still made Alice's thoughts whirl.

Alice didn't move...what were they saying? This was Jervis they were talking about. He was her friend...her thoughts paused for a moment. Wasn't that what she'd thought before. She glanced over at Jervis where Harley still had her hand pointed to.

He was her friend... that kept repeating itself in her mind like a mantra. She didn't want to lose his friendship over...she stopped thinking. Over what?

Did she like him? He wasn't Billy but...perhaps that was what she liked so much about him...Wait.

-

"Alice...Earth to Alice." Harley was waving her hand in front of the womans face. "Are you still there?" She glanced over at Ivy. "I think we broke her."

Alice however snapped to attention before Ivy could reply. She looked back over at the two women. "I may like...him..." She trailed off, unsure how to go on. Harley broke out in a large grin when she heard this.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Ivy smiled as well. "Good. Remember admitting to something is always the first step."

"That's to a problem." Harley argued. "She doesn't have a problem, this is a good thing."

Alice wasn't sure that it was. She liked Jervis, he was sweet, kind and freindly and they had a lot in common. But they also had a past...He didn't hate her but he still acted stranglely around her. She wasn't even sure what he thought of her. And how could she possibly think that there was a chance that he might still feel the same way about her? It was impossible. She sighed deeply.

"Cheer up Alice." Alice was brought back to reality as Harley put her arm around her shoulder. "You look gloomy. We didn't mean to tease yah."

She shook her head. "It's just..."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You still think he doesn't like you don't you? Honestly you're worse then her sometimes." He pointed over to Harley, to make her point. "Listen I told you we heard about you in Arkham right?"

"Right..."Alice replied tentitivley.

"You and Wonderland. That's all he'd talk about when he first got there. Half the time we thought you weren't real at all and he was just talking about the character in the book."

"That was kinda weird." Harley put in. "We we're starting to think he really was nuts."

Alice looked curiously at the two women.

"Then some of the sory came out, what happened all..." Ivy shrugged. "We found out the rest on one of our trips around the building.

"It wasn't that hard you know." Harley said with a smile. "The doctors really need to lock up their files better. Anybody could get to them."

Alice nodded blandly then got up of the ground after a moment. "I'm going inside now." She said quietly.

Watching the woman walk off Harley and Ivy noticed her sneek another glance at Jervis as she walked by him.

-

"She just doesn't get it does she?" Ivy sighed.

"Neither does he." They looked around to see Crane standing behind them with his notebook. "I suggest we lock the two of them together in a closet."

"Don't give her any ideas." Ivy warned, glancing over at Harley. "She's already locked Alice in a closet once."

Crane shook his head, not surprised in the least. "And I thought this was going to be an easy week." He closed the notebook in his hands. "I suppose I'll just have to get Jervis to go talk to her."

"How yah gonnah do that?" Harley asked puzzled.

Crane smirked. "I have my ways."

* * *

Alice's walk took her up to her room. Inside it, curled up on a bed, Dinah was asleep again. Alice wondered vaugley how much of the day cats spent sleeping, it must be an easy life. She flopped on the bed next to her pet, trying to think.

If she did like Jervis...was that such a bad thing?

Oh course it was, part of her mind yelled at her. She'd thought she'd liked Billy and look where that had ended up. The last thing she wanted for for Jervis to hate her too. They'd only just started to be freinds again after all.

"Life is too complicated Dinah." Alice spoke to her sleeping pet. "I don't know what to do."

Dinah peered out from under an eyelid and Alice patted her on the head. "I know, you're sleeping." She sighed again. "But I wish you could talk. Then I could ask you what to do. Ivy and Harley seem to think that I like Jervis..."She shook her head. "I just--"

Her ramblings were interupted by a faint ringing noise. Pausing she glanced over to the telephone on the table. It didn't seem to be ringing however. If that wasn't making the noise then what was?

After listening closely for a moment she realized the noise was coming...from her suitcase? Opening the case she peeked into a pocket and found the source of the noise. It was the cell phone that she carried around with her for emergencies. Funny she could have sworn that she'd left it off. After all it wasn't as though she used it much. Shrugging she flipped it open and pressed a button.

"Hello?"

"Alice is that you!?"

Alice's eyes widened and she had to grip the phone tightly to keep from dropping it.

"Billy?"

* * *

Jervis wasn't quite sure what he was doing. This was something that was happening a lot more often to him these days. He'd been sitting under a tree outside while reading when Johnathon had come over and told him he had to go and talk to Alice. He didn't even give an explaination for it. Yet here he was, walking up to Alice's room. A combination of the fact that he was curious as to why Crane wanted him to talk to Alice and the fact that Crane had also threatened his hat if he didn't.

Walking up to the slightly opened door he raised his hand to knock when he heard Alice's voice ring out.

"Billy?"

He froze at the sound. That...boy couldn't be here could he? Feeling slightly aprehensive he glanced in the room just briefly enough to see that Alice was alone. She appeared to be talking on the cell phone that Crane had seen in her bag. But why was she talking to that...boy. He'd thought they'd broken up. Perhaps it had only been like before...His thoughts were stopped however as he listened on. He knew it wasn't right to evesdrop but he had to know.

"What?"

"Billy what are you talking about?"

"I'm fine."

"No."

"No!"

"For the last time NO!"

"Billy I'm with friends."

"At an Inn."

"Why should I tell you? I'm on a vacation."

"No you're not. I thought we made that clear when we broke up."

"NO, it had nothing to do with that!"

"Yes, it is a coinicidence. I didn't even know he'd--"

"I am NOT under mind control Billy I just don't want to go home now!"

"...He's not here"

-

There was silence following this. Jervis tried to make sense of what he'd overheard. She was arguing with Billy...angrily. In fact he had never heard her so angry before. It was the type of voice that he had always assumed that she would use towards him if he ever saw her again. Turning quietly to leave he paused as he heard a small noise. It took him a moment to realize what it was. Alice was...crying. Not the sobs she'd had when crying to so long ago. She was quietly crying this time but that seemed to make it all the more painful for Jervis to listen to.

Bracing himself he knocked slightly on the door. He wasn't sure what he was going to say if Alice came to the door but hopefully he would think of something.

-

Alice wiped her eyes as she got to her feet. The cell phone she'd dropped on the bed roughly. Why had Billy called her? She didn't know but for some reason he seemed to think that she was being held captive. Walking over to the door she tried to compose herself. It was probably Harley or Ivy getting her to come for lunch, or more practise. She didn't want them to worry about her so she tried to appear composed.

Opening the door she was surprised to see a slightly nervous looking Jervis standing there.

"Jervis..." She trailed off as the man looked at her.

"Alice...are you, quite alright?"

Alice wasn't sure how to answer this. She settled for opening the door more and stepped back waiting for Jervis to walk in.

"I got an...an unpleasent phone call." She replied as she closed the door, trying to make light of what had happened. "That's all. It's nothing to worry about." She tried to put her regular smile on her face but it was hard. The phone call had made her uncomfortable...and sad. She always hated raising her voice at people but there didn't seem any other way to get through to Billy and that just seemed to made him angrier.

He hated her.

She closed her eyes, pressing them tight. She didn't want him to hate her. She didn't want anyone to hate her. Most of all...

"Alice..." Jervis trailed off, seemingly out of his depth with what was happening. "Are you sure you're--"

-

He was caught off guard as suddenly Alice was leaning against him, tears running down her face.

"Alice...?"

If he thought he'd been surprised by what had just happened, then he was completley taken aback by what she said then.

"Please...please don't hate me..."

"What...? Alice...?" His mind was racing as the blonde woman cried against him. He wasn't good at this sort of thing. He always got nervous around people, even more so when they were emotional. He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly either. Not knowing what do to do he stood there letting Alice cry against him.

* * *

Billy threw the phone against the floor. He'd had such high hopes when he remembered Alice's cell phone. He'd actually reached her too. He tried to calm himself down. It wasn't that Alice was still mad at him. No that wasn't it. She was just under mind control, that was it. It was the only reason she had acted that way.

He leaned down onto his couch. He had to find her...but how? All he knew was that she was at some Inn...

His thoughts trailed off and when the phone rang he anwered it without thinking.

"Alice?"

"This is Commissioner Gordon. I take it you haven't heard anything from Ms. Pleasence then. That's actully why I'm calling. I had Montoya and Bullock go and check out her house. There were no signs of a struggle. I think what you have here is a simple case of mis-"

"He has her!" Billy was broken out of his daze as he realized what Gordon was saying.

"I think you're jumping to conclusions son"

"No!" Billy jumped off the couch. "I was talking to her on her cell phone."

"And she said she was being held by the Mad Hatter?"

Billy thought for a moment. "She was talking ...in a dull montone voice." He lied. "He has her, I know he does! She's under her mind control again."

Gordon sounded thoughtful. "If he did, then how did she answer the phone?"

Billy paused for moment wondering if what he was getting into would be worth it. "He wanted me to think she was alright. She said she was fine...but I could tell. I know her! She's being held somewhere by some masked freak!" His voice raised.

"Do you know where she is?" Gordon asked trying to calm the young man down.

"She's at an Inn. That's all I know."

"I'll have some people look into it." Gordon's voice was complety serious.

"And you'll tell me when you find her?" Billy asked quickly.

"Of course."

"Thank you...thank you so much." Billy sighed and hung up the phone. He'd done it. He'd finally convinced those police that Alice was being held captive.

Though he had lied, his concience pointed out. He shook his head. True Alice didn't sound like she was under mind control...but that was only because that Hatter must have improved his technology. He'd had to lie. The police wouldn't have believed him if he'd told them how Alice had really sounded.

Anyway it was done and there was nothing he could do about it know. The only thing he could do was wait.

Sitting down on the couch he flipped on the tv. To his disgust though the only thing on seemed to be the news of the recent capture of the Weather Man. Malcolm always was wierd but he never thought he'd ever do anything like this. He sighed, it was just his luck that he was related to some sort of freak of nature. Disgusted he turned off the tv and went to find something to drink.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry again for the wait but I really hope you liked the chapter. Remember to leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- No I do not own anything related to this story. Except perhaps the Weatherman...I think I'll use him to cancel school a lot this year. :)**

**A/N- Thanks so very much for the reviews, you're all awesome! **

**WARNING****- This chapter contains copious amounts of Billy, you have been warned. **

**Also there is a slight mention of one of my favorite villains. I dare you all to figure out who it is. Your hint? He was never in the Animated Series (sadly)**

_Chapter Eighteen _

_Another Visit to Arkham_

Alice wasn't sure how long they stood there for. It could have been a second and it could have been an hour, she didn't know. Whatever the time frame was, for that period of time she felt calmer. Jervis hadn't said anything and for that she was grateful. She had needed a moment of quiet to cry. The tears had stopped though and she still leaned slightly against him. She wasn't sure why she did but she made no effort to move for the moment.

Who knows how long they would have stood there if it hadn't been for the ringing of a phone that brought them both back to reality. Leaning away from Jervis, Alice looked over at the cell phone that was lying on her bed.

"Alice..." Jervis brought her attention away from the shrill ringing phone that she had no wish to answer. "Are you alright?"

Alice sighed and she looked up at Jervis. He was looking at her uneasily clearly uncertain at what was going on. As she didn't answer he pressed on. "I couldn't help but overhear...part of your conversation..." He trailed off as unsure how to go on but before Alice could say anything he did. "That...was Billy wasn't it?"

Alice nodded slowly. "Yes...yes it was." She sighed again looking away her expression falling slowly. "He hates me now." There was a long pause.

"Then he's a fool." This was said so quietly that Alice wasn't even sure she had heard anything. She glanced quickly back at Jervis.

"What...?"

It was clear from his expression that he hadn't thought she'd heard him as his face reddened slightly. However after a moment he replied calmly. "Then he is a fool. No one could hate you."

Alice was taken aback by this and her face flushed slightly. "You're just saying that." She replied but with a small smile on her face.

"Nonsense, even Dr. Cates didn't hate you, and she hated everyone." Jervis chuckled bringing a greater smile to Alice's face.

"She didn't." Alice replied failing to hide her smile. "You just didn't like her because she reminded you of the Queen of Hearts."

"Well if she goes around proclaiming that 'heads shall roll', I do not see how she could not be."

At this Alice laughed remembering all the times the woman really had used that phrase. At Alice's laughter Jervis smiled more broadly and asked.

"We have managed to locate some items to play croquet...would you care to join us?"

"We won't be playing with flamingos will we?" Alice couldn't help but ask.

"Now we couldn't play like that without the Queen, now could we." Jervis replied as they walked over to the door.

"Of course not." Alice said shaking her head as she closed the door. The cell phone had stopped ringing by now but she didn't care. She didn't have anything she wanted to say to Billy.

* * *

Billy ground his teeth as he dialed Alice's number yet again. He'd tried calling after his talk with the Police but Alice hadn't picked up. He'd chosen to believe that she had left the room and was not just choosing to ignore the phone.

He did decide to wait however just in case she was mad at him. Give her time to cool down and all that. Unfortunately she didn't seem to be answering the phone anymore then she had before.

After trying against and not reaching her he hung up the phone. For whatever reason Alice either would not or could not answer her phone.

There didn't seem like there was much else for him to do but wait. Maybe later in the afternoon he'd try to contact Alice again. Until then though, all he could do was wait for the police to locate her. His faith in the polices ability wasn't very high though. In his mind they didn't have a very good track record.

-

Despite his misgivings in the police's ability's, when his phone rang, his first thought was that it might have news of Alice. Unfortunately it didn't and the call concerned someone he had no desire to think about. Yet after the conversation ended he found himself making his way to the last place in Gotham he'd ever wanted to visit...Arkham Asylum.

Entering the imposing front of the asylum Billy was greeted by a woman in a white coat holding a clipboard.

"Hello, Mr. Travis." The woman held out a hand. "My name is Dr. Leland. I suppose you have a lot of questions about your cousins well being and rehabilitation.

"So you're going to try to make him normal?" Billy asked a little skeptically.

"I think you will find." Dr. Leland replied slightly stiffly. "That there are many different versions of normal. However we will be working towards getting Malcolm re-adjusted into society."

Billy nodded slightly and followed the doctor through a door and past a security check point.

They were walking by some large windows, showing into the cells. Billy tried not to stare but noticed many strange looking people as they walked by.

"Arkham has the best facilities for treating people like your cousin." Dr. Leland stated as they walked by a cell that held a man wearing a hat with a lamp on it who was reading a book. Billy looked away from the strange sight and over to the doctor, irritated.

"If it's the best place then how do freaks like that Hatter keep getting loose?"

Dr. Leland turned sharply. "Mr. Travis we do not use that word here. It is demeaning and only used by those ignorant of the complexity of the human mind. "She looked sternly at him."I will not tolerate this language with my doctors nor the visitors, is that clear?"

Even though Billy hastily agreed Dr. Leland still regarded him warily. She checked something on her clipboard and then glanced over at him. "You wouldn't happen to be named Billy would you?" She asked.

"Yes" Billy nodded, wondering why she asked. However once he answered, she merely replied.

"I thought as much." And continued walking down the hall. Billy had to walk quickly to catch up to her. They continued walking in silence.

The next hallway seemed to contain many empty cells. Billy was just wondering to himself whether or not there had been someone who'd escaped in them or if they were simply empty, when a mocking voice rang out.

"Oh look, fresh meat!" Looking over at one of the cells windows, Billy looked over to see the unmistakable face of the Joker leering out from behind the glass.

Quickening his pace he caught up with the doctor trying to ignore the shrieking laughter echoing down the hall.

--

"Wait here for a moment." Dr. Leland said suddenly when they came to the end of the hallway. Walking over to a door that didn't lead into a cell she opened it and went in.

Feeling uncomfortable Billy glanced around at one of the cell windows. There was a man standing on the inside of a window holding something that appeared to be a doll of some type.

"Hey, what are you look'n at?" Billy almost stumbled backwards when the doll addressed him. He glanced away realizing who the man was behind the window. He was very grateful then when the door opened and Dr. Leland beckoned for him to come in.

His relief was short lived however as he realized who was sitting chained to a table in the room as well.

"Now Mr. Travis." Dr. Leland said, getting straight to business. "You have fifteen minutes to talk to your cousin. I will be outside the room and a guard will be in here by the door."

Billy blinked, wondering when he'd agreed to this. However he walked over to the other side of the table. He was going to get this over with.

"Hello Billy." His cousin smirked as he sat down. Malcolm was dressed in the standard Arkham uniform, but aside from that, he still looked the same as Billy had seen him years ago.

"Hello, Malcolm." Billy replied warily, sitting across from his cousin. "How are you?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Now, cousin lets not mince words. I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"It did cross my mind." Billy refrained from glaring, "though I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd just asked for me so I had to come visit you."

"Why on earth would I do that? Surely you don't think that knowing your fears I would force you to come visit this place." He smirked. "Really you give me too much credit. Who do you think I am, the Scarecrow?

"Stop that." Billy hit the desk causing the guard by the door to glance over. "You can't play mind games with me." He hissed trying not to call more attention to them. Malcolm however looked quite unimpressed.

"Of course I can, that's all I've ever been able to do. Besides, it's not like you can do anything you can do back this time, is there?" He nodded over to the guard. "The funny thing is he probably thinks he's there for your protection."

Billy clenched his teeth. "What did you want to see me for?"

Malcolm scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, yes I was the one who set up this meeting. I'd almost forgotten." He crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Perhaps I just wanted to see you again. How long has it been Billy?"

"Not long enough." Billy replied glancing over at the door. "Now, what do you want?"

"Nothing really." Malcolm shrugged. "I didn't really think you would come." Before Billy could reply to this, Malcolm suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, now that you're here there is something I felt like telling you. Did you know you're well known here?"

Billy tried to keep his temper. "What?"

"I said, people know you here. I would have thought you would have liked being well known..." He paused as Billy looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, _well known _is perhaps too strong a word." He made no effort to explain himself but watched Billy closely.

"You're crazy." Billy sneered.

Malcolm shrugged. "Well then it seems I'm in the right place." His eyes suddenly went darker and he leaned in closely. "And you had better hope that I stay here. You made my childhood miserable _William,_ don't think I'd miss a chance to make your life worse." He leaned back, anger gone from his voice. "Perhaps I should wait until they re-catch that Hatter fellow, from what I heard there's no love lost between the two of you."

Billy didn't respond but stood up from his chair.

"I hope you **_rot_** in here." He said and then walked over to the door where the guard opened the door for him. Dr. Leland was standing outside waiting for him. He followed her as she led him out of the building, at least he hoped she was leading him out of the building. The hallways all looked the same to him. He shuddered at the thought of getting lost in the place.

"You are free to visit your cousin of course." Dr. Leland was saying and Billy forced himself to pay attention. "We only ask that you phone to schedule your visit ahe--."

"Don't worry." Billy interrupted her as they reached the entrance. "I won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Very well then." Dr. Leland nodded politely but coldly. "Good bye."

-

It was with no small relief that Billy left the building. He had to refrain from swearing, this entire trip had been a waste of time. What had he learned? His cousin was a nut, he'd known that a long time ago. Hopefully Malcolm would be one inmate that Arkham would be able to keep a hold of. Going through security he decided to take a trip to the police station. He wasn't sure how the police would be able to find Alice but if they did he wasn't sure they were going to tell him.

* * *

Perhaps going to the police station hadn't been the best idea he'd had. Billy thought to himself as after a while he had found himself inside the bustling police building. The commissioner hadn't been there so someone had led him to the office to wait for him after Billy had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

He had only been there for a few minutes before the door burst open and an excited bespectacled man came running in.

"Commissioner!" He stopped short when he realized that the Commissioner wasn't there. "Sorry, sir." The young man pushed his glasses up his nose. "Do you know when Commissioner Gordon is going to be back?"

Billy shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not sure."

The man put out his hand. "I haven't met you yet. I'm Eric Palmers, the new tech, what division are you with?"

"Billy Travis." Billy shook Eric's hand, avoiding the question. "What do you want to see Gordon about?"

"I managed to pinpoint that location he wanted." Eric replied holding up a folder he'd had under his arm. "He said it was urgent, something about one of the Arkham escapes."

Billy nodded trying to keep his face neutral. "I can give it to him if you want. I have to talk to him about something."

Eric looked uneasy. "I'm really only supposed to give these reports to the Commissioner."

"Alright, just offering." Billy replied folding his arms but keeping his tone light. "Which one of those nuts were you tracking anyway?"

"Oh, that mind controlling guy." Eric replied. "The Mad Hatter."

"So you managed to find him. That must have been hard to do."

"Oh yah, you have no idea." Eric shook his head. "It seemed like forever but I got the place in the end." He looked down at his folder. "Some inn or something." He shrugged. "I though all those guys stayed in was old fairgrounds or warehouses."

"I guess there aren't enough of those." Billy remarked dryly and tried to act casual. "What's the inn called?" Eric was still looking at the paper in his hands and replied.

"The Blue Moon Inn." Strange name huh?"

Billy nodded again not really thinking. He waited a few agonizingly long minutes before making a show of glancing at his watch and shaking his head.

"Look." He addressed Eric. "I'll just have to see Gordon some other time. Good luck with the Hatter."

Eric nodded. "Thanks! I'll see you around."

I wouldn't count on that, Billy thought to himself as he left the room. It didn't matter though, he had a name.

The Blue Moon Inn. Now all he had to do was to find out where it was and he'd find Alice. He was finally getting somewhere.

* * *

**Well I'm off to hide now before the angry replies start coming in. I'm sorry for so much Billy in this chapter but it was needed. I do promise though that the next chapter should have fluff and lots of it. **

**Invisible cookies to whoever can locate the mystery cameo in this chapter. Please also leave a review and tell me what you thought or just to vent about Billy. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, in fact I own less then nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews. **

**Well hello again, despite my rather prolonged absence I am not dead.**

**Sorry...that's all I can say. November was National Novel Writing Month, for people who know what that is and that keep me very busy. And that was followed by a period of writers block. But enough about me, on with the story....**

_Chapter Nineteen:_

Feather

Alice had to admit that she hadn't been quite certain that a game of croquet was quite a good idea. Safety wise that was. It wasn't that she didn't think it would be fun but Harley and a wooden mallet didn't seem to be the best combination in her mind.

They did seem to be avoiding major injurious. However, the interlude that they were experiencing at the moment happened to be taking place due to the fact that Harley had managed to break a window of the inn with a croquet ball.

"I believe Johnathon lost his bet." Jervis chuckled slightly, indicating Alice's attention over to the side. Crane and Ivy had been taking bets on how long it would take Harley to break something. Crane was handing over something with an irritated expression on his face. Alice laughed. "That'll teach him to bet against Ivy."

-

She looked on the ground in front of her. Some of the croquet balls had gone missing during the process of the game and she and Jervis were currently looking for them. Unfortunately, at the moment they didn't seem to be having much luck. Alice was starting to wonder if they were ever going to find them. Jervis seemed to share this sentiment as he commented a moment later.

"Where in the Queens name have they gotten to?"

Alice smiled and shrugged slightly. She got on her knees to look closer to the ground. "I don't know. I think Harley might have been using them to juggle at one point."

Jervis nodded grimly. "They may be anywhere then."

"She did seem to be throwing them far away." Alice noted from her position on the grass. "Well that's Harley for you." Getting up a moment later, after finding nothing, she looked over to see Jervis looking at her oddly.

"Did you find one?" She asked, wondering why he was looking at her like that.

He shook his head but seemed to be about to say anything, so Alice waited "Alice...." He started, fiddled with his gloves for a moment, then started again. "You do realize...who.. what we are...don't you?"

"Well...." Alice wasn't sure what type of answer he wanted so she just responded vaguely. "What do you mean?"

"Us....Harley, Ivy, Crane and myself." Jervis responded quickly as though saying it faster would make it easier. He seemed to note Alice's still confused expression. "Were, criminals Alice. That is what we are." He paused for a moment as though allowing this to sink in. "You shouldn't be here."

Alice was even more confused then before. "Jervis....I" She shook her head, trying to figure out what to say. She wasn't stupid after all. She did knew that she had just spent the weekend in the company of Arkham escapees.

"I know." She managed to say. Jervis seemed to be waiting for her to continue.

"Jervis I know you're a...criminal." Alice repeated, trying to stress her point. "I know. You've escaped from Arkham enough times.....I...I...don't care." She felt a weight lift off her shoulder as she said this. It was true she didn't care. She'd had more fun this weekend with wanted criminals than, she'd ever had with 'normal' friends. "I don't ...care." She repeated, more to herself then to Jervis. "I told you, I forgave you....for before...a while ago." She looked at Jervis expression, waiting to see what he'd say, if he even believed her.

.

"It's very kind but..." He shook his head warily and turned. "I don't believe there is an atom of meaning in that."

Alice wondered at this odd phrase, if he'd been quoting Carroll. However she shook her head and before he cold turn completely away she grabbed his sleeve. Taking a guess that it was a quote, she blurted the first appropriate line that popped into her mind. "That's nothing to what I could say if I chose."

At this response from Alice, Jervis froze on the spot. If Alice had been expecting him to reply with another quote, then she was mistaken.

"Don't..." He managed to say as she gripped his sleeve. "Please...don't..."

"Don't what?" Alice asked quietly looking up at him.

"Don't....give me...hope." He was looking off in the distance and speaking in a pained voice.

There was a long pause as Alice's thoughts whirled at this. Was he really saying what she thought he was? A moment later she had made up her mind.

"Well what if I want to?"

As Jervis looked down with an astonished expression Alice leaned upwards on her toes and kissed him.

-

It took Jervis a moment to realize what was going on. Then tentatively almost nervously he kissed her back.

* * *

"Aww aren't they just adorable?" Harley squealed as she and Ivy stood in front of the inn.

"Calm down Harley."Ivy sighed looked over at the grinning blonde woman. "You're going to break another window with your voice."

Harley just stuck her tongue out. "Am not."

"Might I ask what you two are doing?" The two women turned to see Crane standing behind them with his arms folded.

"You could." Ivy replied smoothly. "However I doubt you would get a normal answer."

"Believe me I have long given up getting a straight answer from anyone in this world."

"Oy, spare us a lecture..." Harley sighed as she turned back away. "Hey they're just standen there."

Ivy muttered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like. 'No really'. However, as usual Harley didn't seem to notice.

"Do you think they're alright? They're just...standing there."

"Well she didn't slap him." Crane commented blandly. "That has to be better then he thought."

"Much." Ivy put in.

"But they're just standing there." Harley protested, squinting her eyes and trying to get a better view of the Alice and Jervis' faces.

"The shock has most likely snapped Jervis' mind." Crane commented with a smirk. "I wonder...." He let the thought trail off.

"Come on." Ivy sighed as she took a hold of Harley's arm. "I don't think they're going to be moving anytime soon.

--

Alice had glanced over to the side for a brief moment. When she turned back to Jervis she noticed that he still had an astonished expression on his face, as though he could not believe what had happened. Truth be told she didn't either and at the moment she couldn't think of anything to say.

A moment later she didn't have to worry about it as she found that Ivy and Harley were standing in front of her.

"Alice!" Harley exclaimed with a grin. "Come on, you gotta help us fix the window."

"Window....?" Alice tried to get her thoughts back in order.

"The window butterfingers here broke." Ivy nodded towards Harley.

"Help us please...." Harley stuck out her lip, looking like a sad child. "Please....?"

Alice nodded, still slightly confused. "Sure."

"Neat!!" Harley took a hold of the girls arm and started to run back to the inn. Alice tried her best to keep up with the woman.

Jervis glanced over at Ivy who was still standing there.

"Hello Miss Isley." He nodded, seeming to regain control over his speech. "Frabjous day isn't it...."

Ivy smirked. "I'll bet it is." Turning she made her way back to the inn.

--

Alice stood in front of the broken window. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be doing at the moment. Harley had run off to find something and Ivy was leaning against the side of the building. The woman seemed quite at ease as she was in a patch of sun. This was in direct contrast to what Alice was feeling. The shook was starting to wear off and she was starting to realize what it was that she had done.

She had kissed Jervis. Jervis Tetch. What had possessed her to do that? And more importantly why had she felt as though she'd enjoyed it so much. She wasn't sure and her last thought managed to bring a blush to her face. She liked Jervis, that much seemed certain, she had been able to admit that much to herself before this though.

As Harley came back with Lorina and some supplies to replace the broken window pane, Alice tried to place the event out of her mind. If she tried to forget about it, then maybe she could convince herself that she had not just risked the small friendship with Jervis she had just gotten back. She wasn't sure what she was going to do at the moment anyway. She was going to have to think of something, she supposed as she walked over to Harley. But for the moment if she wanted to get anything done then she was just going to have to put it out of her mind.

* * *

Later that afternoon Crane had managed to convince Tetch to play a game of chess. Jervis had agreed to this quite readily as it seemed that he was trying to get his mind off of something. Of course Crane could hazard a guess as to what the hatted man was thinking about but he had decided to keep that information to himself. At least for the moment.

However at this instance he was starting to wonder about his decision. Jervis seemed even more out of focus then usual. And considering that his natural mental state seemed to be 'lost in wonderland' this was saying something.

"Tetch will you go already?" Crane sighed as he took another look at the chess board. He was starting to wonder how long this whole plan was going to take. When he had agreed to help Harley he hadn't expected the mess to last this long. "If you do not start paying attention I will never play a game of chess with you ever again."

Jervis looked up from his hands. "I'm sorry, I thought I went."

"I can tell that." Crane replied with a sigh. "Now tell me this, now that you have returned to the land of the focused. Have you gotten over your case of Aliceophobia?"

It seemed to take Jervis a moment to realize what Crane was referring to. However when he did, a faint flush appeared under his eyes. "Suppose we change the subject."

"Or suppose we do not." Crane said in an even tone as he watched the hatted man finally move a chess piece. "Quite honestly I think your fear of this young lady quite interesting."

Jervis glared slightly over at the man but didn't say anything.

There was a pause as Crane took a look at the chess board in front of him with considerable irritation. He didn't know how Jervis always managed to be winning when he never payed the game any attention. However his annoyance was soon drawn away from the chess board and over to the window. There appeared to be someone standing there, looking in. Someone who looked suspiciously as though....they were wearing a uniform....

"Tetch!" Crane hissed, getting the man's attention. "Do you have any mind control cards with you."

"What?" Tetch started, clearly confused by Crane's tone. "Why..." He was cut off by Crane.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes." Jervis replied in annoyed huff but significantly quieter then before. "I have one or two on my person at the moment. Might I ask what this is abou-"

He was cut off again but this time not by Crane but by the sound of a door being forced open. It was a door in the hallway that was connected to the room and it was only a matter of seconds that the room they were in was invaded by....

"Gotham Police, we have you surrounded." Vermin, Crane thought icily as his hand moved ever so carefully to a pocket.

There were three men standing in the entrance and blocking their way. At least that was all Crane could see. However with the police you could never be sure. And there was always the question if the batman was with them.

"Hands where we can see them." One the more nervous looking officers yelled out. Crane and Jervis both rolled their eyes.

"Oh pish tosh." The hatted man started as he turned to look over at the police in the doorway. "I think there has been a mistake of some sort." It was clear to Crane that Tetch knew this ploy wouldn't work. As there were only so many men who used words like 'pish tosh' and wore a top hat. However it did give him just enough time to find what he was looking for.

With a quick toss, two of the guards were surrounded by a green cloud of smoke. The other cop had left the room a moment before. Unfortunately the other cops had stayed and soon they found themselves on the floor it fits of terror.

"Now, that is music to my ears." Crane smirked as he listened to the screams. "There will be more of those fools no doubt coming soon." He said as he turned to Jervis. "If you do not wish to return to Arkham I suggest we get a move on."

Approaching the door they walked by the two guards. "New formula?" Jervis asked as they passed by a whimpering cop.

"Fairly." Crane replied easily as though the two of them were discussing the weather. "It has the added effect of keeping the subject paralyzed with fear."

"So I surmised."

Walking into the hallway Crane could hear the sirens turn on as the police seemed to realize that their cover was blown.

"Well at least Pamela and Harley will be able to get away." Crane indicated the noice the sirens were making at the moment.

"Do you think Alice is alright." Jervis asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Tech, listen to yourself for once." Crane sighed. "She is not wanted by the police. Out of all the people in our little group she is probably the most safe. Now hurry..."

His voice trailed off as a cop, who had come from behind the corner, suddenly made a grab for him.

"Hm." Jervis tisked. "What horrid manners you have. It's very rude." In a swift motion he tucked a card behind the cops ear and the man dropped Cranes arm. "There we are, much better." Jervis grinned with pride at his handiwork.

"Very nice."

"Gotham Police, put your hands up."

Crane sighed. "Did we not just go through this." However as he turned he noticed their were a significantly larger amount of cops in front of them.

"Don't move." A cop yelled as she saw Cranes hand seem to reach for something. Her gun aimed at him in steady hands. "Don't move or I will shoot." She was obviously willing to back up her claim and despite his lack of desire to be caught again. Crane surmised that it would be better then being shot.

Crane sighed as he held his hands up slowly. "Well that was amusing while it lasted."

"Cuff em' boys." The woman nodded and large group of cops walked carefully over to the two criminals. Jervis who's tricks only worked in close ranges attempted to card a few of them but was soon restrained as well and his mind control band was taken away from him.

-

They were marched into the front of the inn where Commisoner Gordon was waiting with a large group of cops.

"The Scarecrow too?" He commented when he saw the man in front of him. "Tony, go see if any of our boys need medical assistance."

The cop nodded and ran further into the building.

"Now tell me miss. These are the two men who rented a room here." Gordon turned to face a rather sour looking Lorina.

"Yah, this is an inn. That's what we do here." Lorina rolled her eyes.

"Listen missy." Bullock, who was standing next to her butted in. "You're in trouble yourself here."

"What for?"

"Harboring fugitives."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lorina sniffed as she folded her arms.

"Do you know these two men's names?" Gordon asked.

"Sure. It's Mr. Irving and Mr. Dodgson. They rented rooms here."

Crane smirked at the annoyed expressions on the cops face. It was rather hard to believe but it was also hard to disprove as well.

"Well it doesn't matter if she knows them or not." A voice came out from the side of the crowd. "I just want to know what that nut did with Alice." A man pushed forwards to stand next to Gordon.

"Son what are you doing here." Gordon started, clearly surprised but the man cut him off.

"Where is she?" He turned to Jervis. "What did you do to her? Where is she?"

Crane glanced over at Jervis during this. Their was such an expression of hatred on the hatted mans face that Crane guessed in a minute who this young man was yelling in front of them.

"Billy I presume." He spoke up causing the man to look over at him. "Would you like to find out the true meaning of fear?" Billy seemed to take a step backwards as even though he was still handcuffed Crane could be terrifying.

Gordon however did not take kindly to attempted mind games. "Take them out front boys."

Wordlessly they were pushed outside and stood in front of that dreaded van.

"Commissioner!" The cop who had been sent to look for injuries had come back running. "It's Jones and Murphy sir. They're unconscious."

Gordon cursed under his breath while glancing over at the two handcuffed men.

"It's a shame I didn't have a chance to make it a fatal dosage." Crane sighed looking over at Jervis. "Oh well, better luck next time."

Jervis nodded blandly. The hatred was still evident in his downcast eyes.

* * *

**A/N- See the chapter is written! I hope you like it and if you are curious the villian I was refering to in the last chapter. It was The Bookworm (the guy with the lamp on his hat) from the very old batman show and played by the amazing Roddy McDowell, who you should all know as the voice of our lovely hatter. Invisible cookies to all that figured it out.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Batman the animated series, do you not think Jervis and Alice would have ended up together? DC and Warner Bro owns it**

**A/N- Thanks so much guys for the reviews! It makes be happy to know you're enjoying the story. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please read, review and enjoy....**

Chapter Twenty:

Prizes

Alice had been walking outside to clear her head. The small amount of time it had taken them to replace the window at the inn had hardly been enough time to sort through her many conflicting thoughts. As she walked back to the inn though, she thought she had at least managed to get a hold of her emotions. Right now she was just going to let things play out and see what would happen.

Once again though her thoughts were diverted as she made her way closer to the front of the inn. There were a large group of cars it seemed, in front of it. She had noticed them a while ago but at the distance she was at she could not really make them out. This soon changed as she got closer. At first it only registered briefly in her mind that these were police cars. However in the short period of time it took her to then walk into the hub she realized what this might mean.

.

It didn't take very long for the police officers surrounding her to realize that she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Excuse me miss." An officer walked quickly over to her. "Are you a guest at this inn?"

"Yes..." Alice tried to glance over the womans shoulder without looking too nosy. She could see two people standing by a police van and one of them appeared to be wearing a top hat...

"Well I'll just have to ask you to go--" The woman started.

"What's going on?" Alice interrupted, startling herself probably more then the police officer.

"The situation is under control ma-am. We just need you to return to the building while we proceed." The woman pulled out a notepad. "First though, I'll need your name. We may need to ask you some questions."

"Alice, Pleasance."

The woman looked up from her notepad as Alice replied. "Pleasance?" She questioned and when Alice nodded, the cop shut the notepad and stowed it in a pocket. "Come with me."

Alice wasn't sure what was going on at the moment but the police officer seemed to taking her nearer the parking lot so she followed willingly.

"Commissioner. We've located Miss. Pleasance. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her at the moment."

"Wrong? What would be wrong with me?" Alice asked as she looked back and forth from the cop to Commissioner Gordon.

"Thank you Hill." Gordon replied to the cop. "I'll take it from here." He turned back to Alice who was still as confused looking as before.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Are you alright Miss Pleasance?" Gordon asked her.

"I'm fine." Alice responded, perhaps a little more stiffly then she would have normally. She had began to lose her patience at the seemingly chaotic atmosphere she had entered. At the moment all she wanted was to find....

"Alice.." A voice that would have sounded horribly familiar, had Alice not at that moment been distracted, came from the door of the inn.

"Jervis!" Making her way to the edge of the crowd in the parking area. Alice ran over to the hatted man who was standing in front of an open police van. In fact Crane was already inside it at the moment.

.

"Alice....?" There was a look of pure astonishment on Jervis' face when he saw her running over.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, worry evident in her voice. "I was walking and I saw the cars and....

"Miss. Pleasance." Gordon had followed her when she had run off. "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions. Would you please step over here."

"What's going to happen to Jervis?" She asked, turning towards the Commissioner.

"Don't worry." Gordon replied in what should have been a calming voice. "He'll be going to Arkham. Now if you would come over here. We can make sure you're not still under mind control."

Alice frowned at this. "What? But....I'm not...."

"Alice, are you alright?"

"Billy?"

Billy ran over to where they were standing. "Alice, thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you."

Alice inadvertently took a step backwards. "What?"

Gordon seemed to note Alice's expression.

"Miss. Pleasance, we would like to ask you a few questions."

Alice by this time was standing next to Jervis by the van. Crane was inside, observing the whole thing as though it were a tv show.

It was a lot less amusing to Alice. Standing there she was at a loss as to why Billy was there and why the cops seemed to think she was under mind control. Well not so much the last one, she thought as she glanced over at Jervis. But that still didn't explain what Billy was doing here.

There was a sigh from next to her and as she looked over she could see that it was Jervis.

"Alice." He said quietly. "You should go with Gordon. There will be nothing but trouble if you--"

A thought struck Alice and before anyone realized what she was doing she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small object that had been there.

Standing up straight, she turned so she was face to face with Jervis. She did her best to hide her nerves as well. "We beg your acceptance," She started, earning herself some strange looks from Billy and the Commissioner. "of this elegant thimble." She held up the small thimble and with a smile tucked it in Jervis' breast pocket. The astonished look on Jervis's face was soon replaced with a soft smile.

"...and all must have prizes....." Alice heard him say as the cops moved him into the back of the van.

* * *

"Miss. Pleasance." Commissioner Gordon had escorted her back into the inn and was sitting opposite her at a table in the restaurant. It was clear from the expression on his face that he was having a hard time understanding her story. She had told him a slightly edited version of what had happened to her. She wasn't sure where Ivy and Harley were at the moment but she didn't think that they had gotten caught. And because of that she had felt free to leave them out of her story, along with a few other things.

"I came here for a vacation." Alice replied, with folded arms. "That's all."

"Your fiancée says--"

"Who?" Alice glanced up from the spot on the table she had been staring at for the last little bit.

"Billy Travis."

"He's not my fiancée."

There was a pause before Gordon started talking again. "Miss. Pleasance, I think it would be for the best if returned to Gotham for the rest of your vacation."

Alice shrugged, "I suppose so."

"We'll need to ask you some more questions about this." Gordon glance down at his watch. "However I think we've gotten all the information we can at the moment. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask one of my officers to escorts you back to Gotham.

At this Alice bit her lip. "Am I in trouble then?"

"No..." Gordon paused. "However I do think it would be for the best."

Alice nodded, not really sure if she had much of a choice in the matter.

"Detective Montoya will drive you back to Gotham." Gordon was saying as Alice stood up.

--

Alice was packing up her stuff when Lorina had walked into the room. There was a police woman standing out side the door. It was slightly uncomfortable, however the woman did seem to be keeping Billy away as Alice hadn't seen him since she'd been outside.

"I brought you your cat." Lorina said as she walked across the room. "She was attempting to scale the side of the house. I really don't know what she hoped to accomplish on the roof, but..." Lorina shrugged as she placed Dinah on the bed. "Cat's are weird."

"Thank you." Alice replied with much relief at having her pet in front of her eyes again. After everything that had just happened it was nice to have some level of normalcy returned.

"Mom's out front yelling at the cops who ran through her garden." Lorina chatted idly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "She says you should come back for a visit sometimes. Also Heather says that they'll see you later." With that Lorina jumped onto the floor. "It was nice meeting you Alice. I hope you come back sometime."

Alice nodded with her thanks...she wasn't sure if she would....Her thoughts froze as she was just about to close the lid of her suitcase. She had said....Heather, who was Heather?

It took Alice a moment to remember where she had heard the name before.

* * *

"Are they gone yet!" Harley exclaimed from her perch in the branches of the the tree they were in.

"Judging by the police cars still there, I would have to say no." Ivy replied dryly.

The two of them had managed to find a relatively safe spot to hang out and watch the fiasco as it unfolded. True the tree didn't have the best view but it was the closet Ivy was willing to let them get. The branches wouldn't help them though if Harley kept jumping out of the tree though.

"You're going to get us caught." Ivy hissed as Harley swung herself up from the ground. "Are you trying to get sent back to Arkham?"

"Come on Red." Harley replied. "I was only talken to the cook lady. She said they're taken Alice back to Gotham."

"That's hardly surprising."

Harley nodded and then climbed up a few more branches so she was sitting next to Ivy.

"Are they gone now?"

Ivy opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it and settled for glaring at the blonde.

Time passed and though it was silent. Silence with Harley can only last for so long after all.

"That guy's a jerk." Harley spoke up randomly, causing Ivy to look over with a confused look.

"Harley, what on earth are you talking about now?"

"That Billy guy, the one who was dating Alice. He's a jerk."

"I can't say I disagree with you but why are you bringing this up now?"

Harley grinned and Ivy buried her face in her palms. "No, not another plan."

"Come on Red it'll be fun!" Harley exclaimed. "And we can help Alice. You're always going on about keeping friends out of 'bad relationy things'!"

"You Harley I was talking about, you!"

Harley stuck out her tongue. "I already told you, Mr. J loves me. This is different anyhow." She stuck out her lip in a pout. "Please......?"

"Fine..." Ivy sighed. "But this is the last time. Next time you want help with a plan, find someone else."

"Yah!" Harley squealed and hugged Ivy.

"Now be quiet." Ivy muttered as she went back to watching the police cars. "They should be leaving soon."

* * *

The trip back to Gotham was a strange one for Alice. The woman driving her back seemed nice enough. She did try to reassure Alice that the only wanted to ask her a few questions.

By the time they had reached Gotham it was well past nightfall. Detective Montoya had stopped the squad car once they reached the police station.

"Will this take a while?" Alice asked, glancing over at a clock that read it was past ten.

"Not very, we just need to ask you a few questions now. You can take your cat in with you if you keep it in its cage."

"Alright." Alice replied quietly as she let herself be lead out of the car. She had no idea what other questions that they wanted to ask her. She had answered all that the Commissioner has asked her before.

"Follow me." Montoya said as they entered the building. Alice hadn't been inside the police station in a while but it appeared pretty much the same as before. It wasn't long before they reached the room Commissioner Gordon was in. There was a woman sitting in a chair off to the side as well.

"Call Van Dorn tomorrow and set up the meeting at lunch." Commissioner Gordon was talking into a phone. "She may not like it but this man has to stay in Arkham."

After a few snippets of conversation the Commissioner hung up the phone and glanced over at them. "Thank you Montoya. I'm going to have to ask you to stay awhile longer though."

"Alright Commissioner." Montoya nodded and walked over to the side of the room.

"Now Miss. Pleasance." Gordon started talking. "I know you said you were fine but I'm going to ask you again. You're away from that place and he can not hurt you here."

"I'm fine." Alice replied stiffly, staring at the floor. "I told you what happened."

"Yes and I believe you. However when it comes to people like the Mad Hatter you can't always trust-"

"Jervis...." Alice replied, blinking in surprise at her own actions.

"Pardon?" Gordon looked over at her.

Alice took a breathe and tried to steady herself. "His name is Jervis."

There was a pause before Gordon continued. "...can not trust their memories. Alice I'm going to have to ask you to talk to Dr. White. She's just going to ask you a few questions and take a blood sample."

"Why?"

"We just want to make sure that there aren't any foreign toxins in your blood stream."

Alice nodded, she supposed it was only natural that they still thought she was under mind control.

"Hello, Alice." Dr. White smiled as she walked over. "I'm sure you're tired but I promise this will only take a few minutes.

* * *

It didn't really take that long and though Alice had never been a fan of needles that part of the ordeal was soon over with.

"Now, that just about wraps it up." Dr. White said as she wrote a few things down. "The results will be in a few day. This is more of a formality." She said when she saw the look on Alice's face. "However it always pays to be prepared."

Alice nodded, her gaze still on the papers that were spread out on the table.

"Who is that?" She pointed to a paper that was off to the side.

"Oh excuse me. That's a patients file." Dr. White shook her head. "Poor dear, he's another one bound for Arkham. But that's really all I can say on the matter."

Alice nodded and stood up a little shakily. She was extremely tired at this point and at the moment all she wanted to do was to sleep. Slightly jealous she glanced over at the cat that was fast asleep in its carrier case. Dinah seemed to have the ability to sleep anywhere.

"Gordon said that Detective Montoya will drive you home." Dr. White was saying as she stood up. "You really should get some sleep you know."

"I know." Alice yawned as she stepped through the door. But at the moment the lack of sleep she had was the only thing that was keeping her from thinking clearly. And at the moment she really didn't want to think about what the future would bring. But she allowed herself to be led home in a sleepy daze.

-

Despite the drama that her day had contained she had to admit that walking into her own house was something of a treat. Letting Dinah out and getting the cat food was the first thing she did, after locking the door.

A few minutes later she was sound asleep on her bed. She hadn't even made it under the covers. It had been a long day.

* * *

It had been an extremely long and frustrating day. Billy thought as he sat waiting in the police station. It was god knows what time at night and he was still waiting for Alice. Hell, he hadn't even gotten a moment alone with her since they found her at that inn. He'd been right though. That....that Hatter was there and that whole scene in front of the van. Well it just proved that she was under mind control. What other explanation could there be for it?

The door to the room he was sitting in opened and Billy jumped up from his seat.

"Where is she?"

"Settle down son." It was Commissioner Gordon who was walking into the room. "Alice is fine. We sent her home to get some sleep."

"You sent her home?" Billy replied in slight disbelief. "I need to see her. Make sure's she's alright!"

Gordon sighed as he rubbed his brow. "It's after midnight son. Go home, get some sleep before you do anything stupid." Billy frowned but didn't reply to this.

"We're having her blood tested." Gordon spoke up as he walked over to the door. "But I don't think she was under any form of mind control."

As he walked out of the room, Billy clenched his fists. Of course Alice had been under mind control. It was the only logical answer.

Sighing he made his way out of the building. He was going to have to have a talk with Alice tomorrow. He wanted to talk to her right now but the last thing he wanted to do was to wake her up. She was probably tired after all. With a yawn he made his way back to his apartment. He was sure that once this whole mess was sorted out he and Alice would be back together again. It just had to happen.

* * *

"...in friendly chat with bird or beast, and half believe it true" He was back in his cell, Jervis thought sadly, staring at the grey walls. Had everything been just a dream....?

His uniform had a pocket and from it Jervis pulled out a small object. The guards hadn't even noticed it. Though he couldn't make anything out of it to get out of here he still held it gently.

A thimble. A prize and one that was for him. He smiled as he lay on his cot. Perhaps he could hope this time?

"All must have prizes...."

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope you all liked that chapter. Also it goes without saying but....don't kill me!**

**Also please review and tell me what you thought**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I don't own BAS or Alice in Wonderland. **

**A/N- I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Twenty One

A Fight, A Fright

It was around noon when Alice woke up. The only reason that she had woken up all, was the fact that there was a small cat on her bed that seemed to think that it was time she was up.

"Alright, Dinah...." Alice yawned as she stretched and the cat jumped off the bed. "I'm getting up."

This seemed to satisfy the cat, who had gone back to licking its paw as though moments ago it hadn't climbing onto Alice's face.

Alice shook her head as she got up from the bed. "Sometimes I swear you could understand me." With another yawn to wake herself up, Alice went to get dressed. That is until she remembered exactly what had happened the day before that had made her so tired. Then she froze in her tracks. Looking back at Dinah, her eyes wide she managed to say. "Did...that really happen Dinah?"

After a moment of standing there, she regained control of her senses and glanced over at the nearest clock. The news would be on at one, and if there was any reports out yet then the information would most likely be on then.

As it turned out she had twenty or some minutes left so she went to change her clothes that she had slept in.

What she didn't know, because she couldn't hear it and because she was still in a daze of some sorts, was that as she was preoccupied the phone rang a few times. However by the time she had gotten back into a range where she would have been able to hear the phone ring the person had given up. Of course Alice had no way of knowing this at the moment.

- - - -

Alice sat down, Dinah running around the floor of the room. Switching the the GNN channel Alice waited through a few random reports that held no interest to her. However once the report on some sort of study the Gotham University was holding was over, it seemed that the news anchors were finally getting to what Alice had been waiting for.

"I'm sure that they'll be very successful in their dream experiments." The reporter chuckled as he shuffled his papers. His co-host attempted an incredibly bad segue. This however was what had brought Alice's attention back to the tv screen in the first place.

"I'm sure they will be. And speaking of sleep, the citizens of Gotham will be sleeping better tonight. It has just been confirmed that the two criminals 'The Scarecrow' and 'The Mad Hatter' have been taken back to Arkham.

As she spoke two pictures of the men appeared on the screen. "Professor Johnathon Crane, also known as the Scarecrow and Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, escaped a week ago from Arkham Asylum. Police still refuse to comment on where it was these two men were re-captured or what their intended plot was. "

"Well I think it's safe to say," The male anchor said with a fake smile. "that whatever they were up to, it wasn't good."

The woman laughed at this and Alice winced.

"Also from Arkham the Weathe-"

Alice turned the tv off at that point. It didn't seem like there was going to be anything that they were going to say that she didn't know. Of course Jervis would be put back in Arkham, he always was. Everyone who escaped from Arkham seemed to get sent back there sooner or later.

She sighed, was that it? Was everything just going to go back to the way it had been? Would she still wait up on those night when the bat signal was up, fearing that something bad was going to happen to him?

Did it really have to go back to that though? Alice glanced over, she couldn't see her calender from her but she knew that sooner or later it was going to be time for her to go back to work. Maybe in the time in between that she could figure out a way to talk to Jervis again. She had no idea if you were allowed to visit people in Arkham or not, but she supposed that she was just going to have to find out....somehow. She folded her arms as she looked down at Dinah.

After a moment of just sitting there she got up and started walking back to her room. If she didn't do something productive soon, then she was just going to sit there and sulk. And despite the appeal it held for the mood Alice was in at the moment, she had learned from many breakups, that sulking never helped anything.

* * *

At Arkham Jervis Tetch was in the same mind frame that Alice was in. However there was a good deal of annoyance added to his mood as at the moment he was waiting for his meeting with Dr. Leland. By far she was one of the nicer doctors there, however at the moment he had no wish to talk to anyone. Perhaps if he simply started to recite some Carroll, that would be enough to satisfy her and he would be allowed to return to his cell.

The door to the room opened and Dr. Leland walked into the room with her clipboard. Sitting down across from Jervis she placed her clipboard in front of her. "Well I can't say I'm pleased to see you here like this Jervis." She said this all with a tight lipped expression. "I honestly thought that we were making progress." She glanced up from her notes on the clipboard. "Would you care to share with me the reason why you left?"

"I can't explain myself...." Jervis said after a moment of silence. "...because I'm not myself you see."

Dr. Leland sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jervis we have been over this. Quoting Carroll is not going to get you out of answering my questions."

Jervis didn't respond and the room was silent.

"The police have informed me." Dr. Leland spoke up, clearing her throat. "Of the circumstances of your most recent arrest." She flipped through some of the papers that she had detached from the clipboard. "Where and who you were with." This last bit seemed to catch Jervis' attention and he glanced up.

"I thought that last bit would interest you." Dr. Leland remarked dryly. "Now Alice Pleasance claims that it was a coincidence that you two met. However going on your background, this could easily be questioned. I will ask you once, did you use any mind control devices on Alice Pleasance?"

"I did nothing of the sort." Jervis protested. "I would never....not again...not to Alice..." He looked down at his hands. "Not my Alice."

A curious look crossed Dr. Leland's face as she heard this last statement. Taking another report out, she glanced through the list of things that Jervis had been allowed to keep with him this time. As usual his hat and book were there...however this time there was something written under it with a note from the orderly, saying that it seemed harmless enough. She rolled her eyes at this. She was going to have to have a talk with whomever it was that had left a new employee with this job.

As she looked up she noticed that Jervis had the object in his hands at the moment. "Jervis, where did you get that thimble?" The better question might have been why he still had it with him but Dr. Leland had a suspicion that if he answered the first question truthfully she would know why. However after a moment of silence, she was convinced that he wasn't going to answer, or if he did he would just quote Carroll again.

This is why is was surprised to hear him speak up quietly a moment later. "Alice...Alice gave it to me."

Dr. Leland nodded, however more questions had only been added to the ones she wanted answered. However she didn't think she was going to get an answer out of Jervis. "I'll be meeting again with you soon Jervis." She said as she collected her papers and stood up. It seemed that she was going to have to have a talk with Miss Pleasance about a few things.

* * *

It was only around half an hour after the missed calls that Alice didn't even know about, that someone knocked on the door.

This, Alice heard as she was in the kitchen, having something to eat. Assuming that it was a neighbor She walked over to the front door with a piece of toast in her hand. When she opened the door she very nearly dropped the toast when she saw who was out there.

"Billy...?"She managed to stammer out.

"Hello Alice." Billy replied holding onto his hat. "I was wondering if we could talk."

He seemed calm but the apologetic look on his face gave Alice a very strong sense of Déjà vu and for a moment Alice was at a loss for words. However Billy seemed to take her silence as an invitation to come in.

"Alice, I need to talk to you." He repeated as he closed the door behind him. This small noise seemed to break Alice out of her confusion. Or at least her silent confusion.

"What do you want?" Alice asked as Billy walked over to the other side of the hallway and placed his hat on a table.

Billy sighed and looked over at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright Alice. I know it can't have been easy for you to have to go through all that again."

It took Alice a moment to realize exactly what he was implying.

"I'm fine Billy." She managed to say with a calm face. "Nothing happened to me." The nothing was relative of course. Just what Billy thought hadn't actually happened. He didn't seem to believe this though. However it seemed that he thought that the best course at the moment was to humour her.

"Okay Alice, nothing happened."

"I just said that." Alice spoke, starting to lose her patience.

"I just...." Billy started to speak, then stopped and sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry. Listen, can't we try this again. We don't even have to talk about that freak at-"

..

A sharp noise echoed down the hallway as before Alice could think clearly, she had hit him.

The force of her slap startled both of them. Though a moment later it was the shock of it that made Billy take a step backwards.

"Alice!" He exclaimed in utter astonishment as his hand clutched his cheek.

"Jervis, his name is Jervis." Alice said, under her breath and almost to quietly to hear, still astonished at what she had done.

"Alice....what's wrong with you?" Billy managed to get out. He realized what he had said a moment too late. "Alice...?"

"I can't explain myself." Alice replied quietly, looking up slowly. "Because I'm not myself you see."

"Alice, listen to yourself!" Billy exclaimed. "You're talking nonsense and...and you hit me! Something is wrong!"

Alice looked at the man standing in front of her with an incredulous expression.

"Alice." Billy tried again. "Listen, I can help you. I can get you help."

"You can...help me?" Alice asked slowly. A note of anger raising in her voice. She quickly tried to suppress it. She needed to keep calm at the moment.

"I just want to help. Let me help you.." Billy nodded and spoke as though he were speaking to a child. "I'm sure the police will be--"

"Then go away." Alice interrupted him in the strongest voice she could master.

"What?"

"I said ...g..go ....away." She fought to keep the tremble out of her voice. "Just leave. I never want to see you again.."

"Alice?...." Billy trailed off. Looking at her as thought she had grown another head. "Alice think about what you're saying. Sure we argue sometimes but all couples..."

Alice's eyes went wide. "Couple? We are not a couple. We broke up Billy! It's over."

There was a pause.

"Do you know what dating you was like?" Alice spoke up. "It's like running, running as fast as I could. Only to find that I'm standing in the same place. Do you know what that's like!"

"Alice...what?" It was clear that he wasn't getting the reference that she was trying to make. "I know you're going through a lot right now."

Alice was starting to wonder whether or not Billy was even listening to himself.

"But I think you're going a little overboard. He's still has something in your head, doesn't he? He's making you do this. Just like the last time he controlled you."

"Billy." Alice stated as calmly as she could but her voice shook. "Jervis is...they put him in Arkham. He can't be doing anything from there."

"He must be-"

"He's not!" It was the last straw for Alice. "You just can't stand the fact that I love someone that's not you!"

The hallway went silent as Billy stared at her in disbelief. "You..love...?" He shook his head. "Alice listen, please."

Alice looked straight at him and attempted to gather her confidence. She hadn't meant to say that. But it had just slipped out and when it did, she realized something. She was telling the truth. "Billy....just go."

Billy grabbed for his hat. "You don't know what you're doing Alice. You're throwing your life away for this freak!" With that parting shot, he stormed out the door.

Alice watched him go, motionless until the door slammed. As it did, she glanced down at the long forgotten piece of toast that she had brought out with her. She must have dropped it when she'd seen Billy at the door.

Sighing warily, she picked up the remains and started to walk slowly back to the kitchen. It didn't matter, she had lost her appetite as it was.

* * *

Storming out of Alice's house Billy was seething. He just couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible that Alice could really, have any feelings for that...that, freak!

As he walked down the street he was in so much of a hurry that he knocked right into a woman carrying a large pile of packages. They went falling to the ground with a crash.

"Watch where..." Billy started then stopped realizing that he recognized the woman he'd run into. It was that doctor, Alice had been going to. He couldn't remember her name but it was something strange sounding.

"Here I'll get them." Billy helped her pick up the packages.

"Thank you."

A moment later the packages had been picked up again. "Do I know you from somewhere?" The woman asked him.

"I'm Alice Pleasance's...fiancé." He said, "I went to a meeting with you."

"Oh." The woman nodded. "I remember you now. How is Alice?"

Billy's face stiffened. "I think there's something wrong. That Hatter did something to her but she won't listen to me."

"Really. Well why don't you come with me. Tell me about it? My cars over there." She nodded over to the curb.

"Well...."

"Come on then." She seemed to take this as an agreement. Even with her packages she managed to push him towards the vehicle.

Getting in the car, he was starting to feel a little more optimistic. After all if Alice's doctor agreed that there was something wrong with Alice, then he might be able to convince other people.

"Oh, drat." The womans voice came as she loaded her packages into the back of the car. "Hey does this look broken to you?" She asked as she moved into the drivers seat. She was holding what looked like a perfume bottle. "I think it cracked when it hit the ground."

"I don't see-"

The next thing he knew he was coughing as the woman sprayed a large amount of the liquid in his face. "What..?"

And then he was out cold.

---

Harley looked over at the unconscious man in the seat next to her. "Well looks like it's worken fine to me."

With a grin she made sure the doors were locked and drove off into the city.

* * *

**A/N- When she is talking to Billy, Alice is referring to the Red Queen in Through the Looking Glass. The Queen and Alice run and run but ended up in the same place as when they had started. **

**Please be kind and leave a review to tell me what you thought!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- Batman the animated series is owned by others. I actually think Alice in Wonderland might be in the public domain now though….hmmm**

**A/N- Ivy is so much fun to write for when she's mocking people. Also yes, I do believe Harley would overact. (You'll see what I'm talking about soon). Also Billy torture is not my idea....blame Ivy.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really keep me inspired. **

Chapter Twenty Two

Bats Luck

When Billy woke up the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't see anything. That was easily explained as it seemed as there was something tied around his head. He probably would have realized this earlier if it hadn't been for the fact that his head was throbbing at the moment. He couldn't even remember where he was, or what had happened to him. All he knew was that he couldn't move his arms or legs and he couldn't see anything.

"Ooh….I think he's awake!" A woman's voice came from somewhere but he couldn't tell if he knew it or not.

"Then take his blindfold off" Another woman replied.

As whatever it was had been taken off his eyes, he squinted and the light shined into his eyes. His sight was still blurry and he couldn't see that much.

"See I told you I didn't kill him!" The first voice was saying. Whoever it was, she was standing right in front of him. As his vision started to come back to him, he could swear that there was a red blur there.

"Well congratulations, you managed to follow directions properly. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"What…Where am I?" Billy managed to get out. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes. When he opened them again he realized he could see clearly. At least enough to make out who was standing in front of him that was.

"You're awake!" The red and black costume was undoubtedly that of the criminal Harley Quinn.

"No really." As Poison Ivy stepped into his view he didn't know whether he should be relieved. She was another nut…but she wasn't the Joker. Small mercies.

"What am I doing here? How did I get here?"

"Seems someone, woke up a little grumpy." Ivy smirked as she patted him on the head. "Don't you remember getting into the car with Harley over there? Or should I say Dr. Quinzelle?"

Billy frowned and glanced over at the criminal who was grinning broadly. "What…no…?" The full realization dawned on him at that moment, despite the pain in his head. Alice's doctor…had been a criminal the entire time… "You were just pretending to be a doctor!"

The grin slipped off Harley Quinn's face and was replaced with an incredibly angry look. "Why does everyone find it so hard to believe I'm a doctor? Is it that hard to believe I know something!" She threw her arms up in the air. "Do you know how long I had to go to school for! Years I tell yah, years!"

Billy looked at the ranting woman.

"You really touched a nerve you know." Poison Ivy said, looking down at him.

"All I ask is for respect! Is that really so much to ask for? But no!! People just take one look at me and judge me. How fair is that!" In a fluid motion she had a gun out and pointed at his head. "Well how's this then?"

It happened so fast that Billy only had a moment to widen his eyes before a loud noise went off.

And he was staring at a small flag that said _bang_ on it.

* * *

After years of being a secretary Alice realized she shouldn't have any problems calling for information. It was different though when you were calling for yourself rather then someone else. At least that's what she tried to tell herself as she sat at her kitchen table with her telephone.

After she had managed to calm herself down from her confrontation with Billy she realized something rather strange. She felt more relieved then anything. Sure she felt slightly bad. However the side of her that was telling herself she wouldn't have had to do anything like that if he had just left her alone, was winning over her guilt.

"Hello...?" A voice was coming from the end of the phone and Alice shook herself out of her thoughts. So far she had managed to get a hold of the doctor that was working the phone at Arkham. It had taken her a while to get even that far.

"Sorry, Hello..."

"This is Dr. Reynolds speaking."

"Yes, my name is Alice Pleasance. I was calling-"

"Just a moment." The man interrupted and for a moment Alice could hear papers being rustled on the other side of the line. "Pleasance, you wouldn't happen to be the Alice Pleasance that the Mad Hatter kidnapped a while back, would you?"

Alice bit her lip. "Well yes...but"

"Excellent, Joan will be thrilled. Just a second, I'll transfer you." Alice gazed down at the phone in confusion.

A moment later another voice came over the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Joan Leland." A woman's voice, in a friendly tone spoke. "Alice Pleasance? Well I didn't think anyone had gotten a message to you yet but I'm glad you called back."

"Yes..."Alice replied. "I'm sorry but I didn't get a call. I was calling to ask a question."

"Really? Well that is strange. However it's all the same. I need to talk to you. But first what were you calling about?"

Alice fiddled slightly with the coils of her phone as she always did when she was nervous. "It's about...well are you allowed to...visit people at Arkham?"

This question seemed to surprise the doctor as it took her a moment to respond. "Well yes...however that isn't a question that's asked very often. We get very few visitors out here in fact."

"But it is allowed...isn't it?"

"Of course. With the proper security coverage." There was a pause. "You wouldn't happen to want this information for yourself would you?"

Alice didn't answer this and the woman continued. "Well I was going to ask you to come out to Arkham anyway. I need to speak to you in regards of Jervis Tetch."

Alice's eyes went wide. "What? Is he okay? Did something happen?"

"No, no." The woman replied in an odd voice. "He's fine. However I would like to speak with you in person."

"Alright..." Alice trailed off. "When?"

Grabbing a piece of paper, she started writing down what the woman said.

* * *

Harley Quinn was laughing hysterically as she put the fake gun away. "That never gets old!"

"What are you, nuts?" Billy's terror had turned to anger as it seemed as though he was not getting shot.

"Of course not." Ivy smirked as she walked over and put her arm around Harley Quinn's shoulder.

"We're just clinically insane!" Harley replied, her grin back on her face. "There's a difference yah know."

"Besides…." Ivy tapped her chin as she thought. "What is it that Jervis is always saying at Arkham?...Oh that's right. We're all mad here."

At that name Billy's memory finally started to work properly again. "You're working for that Hatter!"

Harley Quinn made a noise that sounded like a buzzer while sticking her thumb down. "Sorry, wrong answer. We're not working for no one"

"Call it...a favor for a friend." Ivy put in.

"What?" Billy's confusion didn't seem to be leaving any time soon. "What are you talking about!"

"You of course." Ivy replied as though it were obvious. "You are the one who's been acting so horribly to a friend of ours...aren't you?"

Billy shook his head quickly. "No, listen you've got the wrong guy. I would never!"

"Ohh...so you aren't the Billy Travis who was dating Alice Pleasance? What a shame. I suppose we'll just have to try again." There was an evil smirk on Ivy's face. "What should we do with him then, Harls?"

The woman's grin seemed to get larger and she suddenly turned to where he just realized an open door was.

"Babies!!" Harley yelled out the door. "Come t'a momma!"

A moment latter barking noises came closer and soon two large...and ferocious looking hyena's had run into the room and jumped on Harley.

"Good, babies." Harley cooed as she ruffled their heads. "Whose mommy's little..."

"Ah hem?" Ivy cleared her throat as she rolled her eyes. "Harley? Professional for a moment?"

The woman looked sheepish as she straightened up. "Sorry Red."

Billy was still staring at the two creatures that were now sitting next to Harley...and looking at him.

"Oh I know Red! We can feed him to my babies!" Harley clapped her hands.

"I was thinking about feeding him to my plant." Ivy replied then glanced down at the petrified Billy. "What do you think Mr. Not Travis? Or would you like to tell us why you were treating our friend Alice so poorly?"

Billy gulped. "I didn't do anything. I just wanted to help her! She needs help, she's not thinking clearly. That hatter's done something to her again!"

"Really."

"It's true." Billy protested, getting worked up. "It's the only reason she'd say she loved him."

...

At this Harley squealed. "She said it! Ha, I knew it!" She stuck her tongue out at Ivy. "See I told you they were the perfect couple!"

"Yes, yes." Ivy shook her head. "Now what are we going to do with him?"

Billy gazed warily at the woman in front of him. He was starting to doubt whether or not he was going to come out of this alive. In fact the only thing that stopped him from thinking this in the beginning was probably shock.

"Just a sec." Harley said and ran around the chair that Billy was tied to. "Here catch."

Tossing something over his head. Billy was distracted as he watched it. A moment later he was knocked unconscious from behind.

* * *

It was near dusk when Alice reached Arkham. Though this was the second time she'd been there, it took a lot longer to get in this time. She realized with some embarrassment that it was probably because Harley and Ivy had snuck them in the first time. Dr. Leland was waiting for her once she got through security.

"Hello Miss Pleasance. I'm Dr. Leland."

"Hello..." Alice shook the womans hand.

"Now my office is jut over here."

Alice nodded and followed the woman till they reached the room.

"Have a seat please." Dr. Leland said as they entered the room.

As she sat down Alice looked around her surroundings. It looked just like any other office, with a few diploma's hung on the wall.

"Now Alice." Dr. Leland sat across from her at her desk. "Due to more recent circumstances I felt it would be best to talk to you." She flipped through some paper. "Actually I felt it would be good to talk to you a while ago. However that is behind us."

Alice nodded, slightly unsure what she was agreeing with. "You said something about Jervis?"

"Yes." The woman nodded. "Tetch was displaying very good behavior for a while. Then all of a sudden....this." She spread her hands. "Needless to say, it's a step backwards in his treatment and this is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"His treatment?"

"Well yes and no. However I'd like to first of all one thing."

"What's that?"

"What is your relationship with Jervis Tetch?"

...

Alice gazed down at her sleeve as though the answer were written there. Dr. Leland however merely waited patiently for an answer. She must have been used to waiting for her questions to be answered, Alice supposed, if she worked here.

As she saw Alice glancing at her, Dr. Leland nodded for her to continue. With that Alice took breath and replied.

"I love him."

Dr. Leland nodded slowly as if she had been expecting her to say that. "Very well." She sighed as she took another look at the papers that were sitting there. "From the things you've said up to know, I can't realy say I'm surprised."

Alice however was surprised at how the doctor seemed to be taking this. "You ...you believe me?" She asked nervously, causing the woman to look up from her papers. "I thought, you'd believe I was under....you know...mind control."

Dr. Leland shook her head. "If you were the police wouldn't have just let you return home like you did. Besides, Jervis himself says he didn't and while he could be lying...I really don't believe he is." She smiled slightly, "well now that is settled. I think we should get to business."

Alice nodded, still slightly startled but shook herself into attention as the doctor started to talk.

* * *

When Billy came back to consciousness, for the second time that day his head was throbbing. This time it seemed as though the back of his head was experiencing the most of the pain. He was tied still to the chair and he realized he had something covering his mouth. However his vision was clear this time and as he looked around he realized that there wasn't anyone else in the room. With this he sighed, whatever reason they had for capturing him, at least they hadn't killed him....yet. With this thought, he started to look around again. There just had to be something he could use to escape.

The room he was it, or what he could see of it, was a regular size. It looked like a normal room, in a normal apartment. Desk, chair, box's, curtained glanced over at that, maybe there was someway he could.

He didn't get to finish that thought as a moment later he saw the door to the left of him open.

"We're back!"

He winced...today was not his day.

* * *

It was night time in Gotham city, or at least close enough to it that many people were settled inside. This was because it was dark enough for it to be a risk for them to be out on the street. Gotham was after all, known for its criminals. In this city, anything could happen and it usually did.

This was also why at the moment someone was observing a building with some interest. His lack of movement soon attracted attention of it own.

"Did you find something?" Robin asked as he landed next to the figure standing in the shadows.

"Maybe. Take a look for yourself."

Robin took the offered binoculars.

"Over there, on the corner of the roof. What do you see?"

There was a pause as Robin looked for a moment. Then he caught a glimpse of something...something red.

"Harley Quinn? What's she doing here."

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if Ivy's there as well."

"Probably. Now what?" Robin turned and saw that Batman had already left. He sighed as he started off after him "I really hate it when he does that"

* * *

"Well I'm glad you're telling me this." Dr. Leland said after jotting something else down. "I know it must seem very nosy of me, asking you so many questions."

Alice shook her head. "That's alright, I'm used to it. Besides..." She paused for a moment before continuing on. "Most of the people I've talked to are ...well.."

"Biased?" Dr. Leland put in and Alice nodded. "I'm not surprised. Unfortunately many people in this profession are rather closed minded when it comes to our inmates." She sighed. "It doesn't make rehabilitation any easier either."

Alice bit her lip. "Does...does anyone ever...become..."She trailed off.

"Rehabilitated? Yes we've had a few successful cases over the years. Not as many as I would have hoped for though."

"Do you think Jervis....?" She wasn't sure how to get her thoughts out. But Dr. Leland seemed to understand what she was saying.

"I have high hopes for him." Dr. Leland replied with a smile, then paused. "I'd have even more though, if he didn't continue to break out."

Alice looked at her hands.

"Well. That's enough questions for now." Dr. Leland said. "If you don't mind, I may have to ask you some questions on a later date."

"Alright.."

"Now, if you'll come with me. I'm sure it wouldn't be going to far out of our way if we paid a visit to Jervis."

Alice's face lit up. "Really?"

"I don't think it should cause a problem."

Alice couldn't help but smile as they walked out of the room.

* * *

**Yes, it is the return of the dynamic duo. **Insert theme music here****

**I hope you liked the chapter..there will fluff in the next one, I promise. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own any part of Batman the Animated series**

**A/N-Guys you are just too awesome. Reviews like these keep me writing. That and blackmail from another author....but that's a different story entirely… **

**I hope I managed to keep everyone in character. Please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Three

Dénouement

Arkham was a very creepy place to walk through, Alice discovered, as Dr. Leland led her through the building. She couldn't say she was surprised at this but it didn't make it any less unsettling to be walking past so many occupied cells. Luckily Dr. Leland didn't seem to be taking them to a cell.

"I was planning on meeting with Jervis after I talked with you." Dr. Leland replied, after Alice asked where they were going. "He's in one of the conference rooms at the moment." Alice nodded as they continued to walk along the long corridor.

The room wasn't that far away and it wasn't long before they reached a door. There was a window on the wall, showing into the room. So Alice could see the guard standing inside the doorway, flipping through a magazine. There wasn't much in the room but the figure of a man sitting slumped by the table drew her attention quickly enough.

It took Alice a moment to realize that Dr. Leland had opened the door and was having a quiet talk with the guard on duty. However, when the guard walked out of the room she realized that Dr. Leland was looking at her expectedly.

"Jervis." Dr. Leland started as Alice walked over into the doorway. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I've brought someone to see you. I believe you know Alice Pleasance."

Alice bit her lip as Jervis' head shot up at the mention of her name. He looked completely shocked to see her standing there.

"Alice…?"

Alice smiled shyly at his expression. "Hello…Jervis."

"What…why…how… are you here?"

Dr. Leland cleared her throat, drawing the attention back to her. "Alice called and asked if she was allowed to come and visit you Jervis. I saw nothing wrong with this, given the circumstances being what they were." She looked at the two of them. "I'll give you two a moment alone but after that I will need to speak to both of you."

Alice nodded and Jervis still looked taken aback.

"Good." Dr. Leland smiled slightly as she walked out the door. She was getting the feeling that things were going to start looking up with Jervis' treatment. One could only hope, she thought wryly as she looked down the hallway. They had enough repeat patients as it was.

--

As Dr. Leland left the room, Jervis stood up, nervously as though expecting everything to disappear when he did. "Alice, how did…" He started to ask again but was cut off a moment later.

Alice ran over and hugged him. "Jervis!" She smiled up at the look of astonishment on his face.

"What…" Jervis still seemed at a loss for words

"I…I wanted to see you again." Alice replied. "I wasn't sure if you were allowed to have visitors though." She smiled. "But you are!" Alice's enthusiastic tone brought a small smile to his face as well. In a moment he found himself sitting across from her at the table.

"How are you doing?" Alice asked, some worry has seemingly been added to her features.

"Oh, fine, fine." Jervis shrugged, still amazed at the circumstances in which he was in at the moment. "I am in solitary at the moment."

"Crane is too then?"

"Most likely."

Alice nodded; she still wasn't sure what to think of Professor Crane. However at the moment she was more focused on talking to Jervis. She started telling him what had happened since she'd seen him. She wasn't sure if she was going to bring up the fight she'd had with Billy though. At the moment she just wanted to forget about him.

* * *

In Gotham, night had descended upon the city. Bringing with it, a start to the towns booming and mostly illegal night life. In any other city it might have seemed suspicious that two women had a man tied to a chair on the top of a roof.

Actually that might have seemed strange in Gotham as well. That is, if it weren't for the fact that these two women wore the brightly coloured costumes that placed them as among the criminally insane. They also were on the roof of a very tall building so very few people saw them.

"What a wonderful night!" Harley grinned, her arms stretched out. "Oh look Red, there's a star!"

Ivy shook her head with wry amusement as she looked on at Harley. The top of the roof was covered in spots with a roof top garden that she had created. "Yes Harls, very nice. Now if you don't mind…?"

"Oh, yeah…that guy." Harley did a flip backwards and landed in front of the man tied up in the chair. "Now mister…."

The man in the chair…Billy, was not at all happy that attention had been brought back to him. He had no idea what these nuts were planning to do with him. Well he had a few ideas and most of them ended with his death, so he tried not to think of them. This just meant that he thought of them all the more though.

Billy couldn't say anything, or even try to call for help as he had a gag around his mouth. He doubted anyone would have been able to hear him anyway at this height. He tried not to think of how high up they were as the thought only served to make him nauseous. He'd always hated heights, though if these women knew that and had placed him very close to the edge for that reason, or if it had just been more bad luck on his part, he wasn't sure.

"What are we doing with him up here, anyway?" Ivy asked Harley as the women still hadn't said anything relating to a real plan. "If we're going to drop him off edge can you do it quickly?"

Harley pouted. "But this is fun too. Look how scared he is!"

Ivy shook her head with a sigh. "You've been spending too much time talking to Crane."

Harley just crossed her arms. "Fine then…spoilsport"

Rolling her eyes she walked over to the squirming man. And with a quick shove pushed him off the side of the building. "There, happy now?"

Ivy smirked. "Much, now come on, there's a show that I want to watch."

"Alright Red."

.

"I don't think so." Before they could think what happened a figure leaped in front of them.

"Bird boy?" Harley looked at the costumed sidekick standing in front of them.

"Where's the bat?" Ivy asked with a smirk. "Doesn't he know that you shouldn't leave children by themselves?" Her smirk grew into a dangerous smile as she held up an arm. "They might get hurt."

.

Robin dodged an arrow from the cross bow and rolled to safety.

"I got him!" Harley shouted out and again Robin just barely moved in time to miss being hit, this time by a mallet. "Never mind!"

Robin winced as he hit the ground harder then he'd intended to. He really hoped Batman would was finished soon.

---

Billy would have said that his life passed before his eyes as he fell. He would have, except for the fact that he did not fall very far before he was caught by a swinging figure.

How they ever managed to land safely, Billy had no idea as his eyes were tightly shut the entire time. All he knew was that when he opened them he was safe on the top of a building. And also Batman was standing in front of him.

The next thing he knew he'd been cut free from the chair. "You're behind the stairs." Batman said as Billy pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Get out of here, and you'll be safe."

"They…tried to throw me off the roof!" Billy was trying to wrap his mind around what had nearly happened to him. As he looked up, he saw that the figure that had been standing in front of him was gone. With great difficulty he got out of the chair and attempted to take in his surroundings.

He was behind a wall of some sort and he realized with a groan that he was still on the roof of the building that he had almost been thrown off of. He leaned against the side of the wall and closed his eyes. He was safe enough here, if he moved after that, he was going to be sick.

--

The fight between Robin, Harley and Ivy was hardly fair. As skilled as he was, Robin was spending most of the time blocking the two woman's attacks. Unfortunately for him the two criminals actually fought really well in tandem. Against the two of them the most he could do was to avoid being hit.

Dodging a kick from Harley he ducked and rolled, clearing the area. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Batman in the shadows. Ivy noticed also and turned to confront Batman.

Robin leaped to his feet quickly and pulled from his belt what he was looking for. Harley was running after him and as she came closer, he threw the weighted rope.

"Hey!!" The rope wrapping around her feet Harley soon tripped and fell. As she fell Robin glanced over to see how Batman was making with Ivy. He didn't seem to be having any trouble, so Robin turned his attention back to the Harley. Underestimating Harley Quinn would only give her the advantage.

The clown woman was attempting to escape from the rope wrapped around her legs. Unfortunately for her she wasn't having much luck. Robin slipped behind her and snapped a pair of handcuff on her hands and clasped them behind her back.

"Gothcha." He smirked as Harley glared at him.

"That's not fair! It's cheating!"

Robin just shook his head. As he looked over to where Batman was last he realized that things might have gotten a little more complicated.

-

Billy was starting to wonder if fate hated him. He realized later that he really should have run for it when he'd had the chance. The fight between Ivy and Batman had spread over and cornered the woman had grabbed the cowering man as a hostage.

"Another step and I'll kill him.' Ivy said coldly. She had an arrow to his throat at the moment.

"Ivy. Don't do this, you're not a killer" Batman held up a hand and said in a calm voice. "Let him go. He's done nothing wrong."

Ivy scoffed. "Nothing wrong? You don't realize who you're talking about. But then I suppose you males always stick together. Don't you recognize this scum?"

.

"Ivy…" Batman watched the woman carefully. Ivy was temper mental at best, he didn't think she would kill him but you could never really be sure. The man though…he knew him from somewhere…

"Billy Travis…." Batman remembered the last time he'd seen the man. "Did Tetch put you up to this Ivy?"

.

Ivy chuckled. "Jervis? He has no idea. Besides we're not doing this for him. We're helping a friend of ours. The one he's stalking." She nodded her head towards Billy as she said this.

"I would never-" Billy started to protest but was cut off as the blade came closer to his neck.

"Of course not." Ivy replied. "But that's what they all say."

"I'll look into it."

Ivy's eyes widened. "What…?"

"I said I'll look into it." Batman replied. "Just let him go."

Ivy seemed undecided then nodded. "Fine…" Releasing her grip she pushed Billy forwards. "Here."

Taking a step backwards Ivy glanced around for an escape route. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't easy to stall Batman and in a moment she was handcuffed.

-

Getting to his feet Billy found that Ivy was now captured. Wincing he saw Robin walking Harley over.

Batman nodded when he saw Robin.

"Back to Arkham then?" Robin smirked as he reached them. Harley was still sulking but cheered up considerably when she saw Ivy.

"Yes." Batman replied. "But first." He turned to Ivy. "What were you saying about Mr. Travis?"

"You're not listening to them are you?" Billy protested. "I'd never stalk Alice, she's my fiancée! It's that Hatter's fault, he has her under his control."

"I thought the Mad Hatter was in Arkham." Robin put in.

"He is." Batman replied.

"He's doing it from there!" Billy said.

Robin looked skeptically at Batman. "Is that even possible?"

"There's only one way to find out."

There was a pause. "Alright, road trip!"

Ivy winced and glanced over at the grinning woman, probably the only criminal to consider going to Arkham a road trip. "I can't wait for solitary." She sighed.

* * *

The guards in the entrance to Arkham weren't particularly surprised to see the two rouges being escorted by Batman and Robin into the building. They had worked there long enough to realize that it was something that happened on a regular basis. However it didn't stop them from going through with the formalities.

"We'll take them from here Batman." A guard said when the strange party made their way up to the door.

"Where is Dr. Leland?"

"She's in a meeting with a patient."

"Where?"

"142" The guard replied. "But she's not to be dis-"

He was cut off as Batman walked past him. "Thanks." Robin nodded as the group walked by.

-

"I'm telling you." Harley protested as they walked through the corridors of the asylum. "He's not doing anything to her."

"Save your breathe Harley." Ivy responded as they past another cell. "Oh, hello Crane."

Professor Crane was sitting on a cot in his cell. Glancing up when he heard his name he rolled his eyes. "Hello. I must say, I didn't think it was going to take this long for you two to be back here." With a nod he went back to the book he was reading.

Billy by this time was starting to feel even more uncomfortable. Unfortunately his luck managed to get worse. If that was at all possible.

"Hello Billy." The person in the cell next to Cranes held someone that he was hoping he'd never have to see again. "I though you said you were never coming back here."

"Who's he?" Harley frowned as they walked past the smirking man's cell.

"Malcolm Travis." Batman responded shortly.

"Also known as the Weather Man." Robin continued. "I think he's this guy's cousin." He pointed to Billy, who at the moment was trying to look invisible.

For the rest of the walk Harley pestered Robin to explain the entire story to her. Luckily it wasn't that much longer of a walk.

--

"And I suppose that's about it for the moment." Dr. Leland straightened the papers she had. "I really don't—" She was cut off as there was a knock on the door. Walking over she opened the door slightly.

"Dr. Leland." Batman nodded.

"Hiyah Joan!" Harley grinned, turning away from Robin, much to the young man's relief.

Sighing, Dr. Leland pushed her glasses into place. "Harleen, Pamela…"

"Hello again Doctor." Ivy nodded.

"Well I suppose this isn't much of a surprise." Dr. Leland continued, looking at the strange party in front of her. "I'm just finishing up a meeting with another patient at the moment, if you'd wait for a moment."

"We need to speak to you." Batman spoke up. "About Jervis Tetch."

Dr. Leland frowned. "What about Jervis?"

"He's controlling Alice…" Billy started but was cut off as Harley kicked him. "Hey!"

Dr. Leland looked skeptically at Billy. "That is quite an accusation. I suppose you have proof to back this up?"

"Is it possible?" Robin asked.

"Well you can speak to him if you'd like." Dr. Leland replied sternly. "However I can't permit you to be alone with him."

"Very well."

With another sigh the doctor opened the door.

--

Alice glanced up from the table, where she'd been sitting next to Jervis.

"What…?"

Jervis' tensed slightly next to her as Batman walked into the room.

"Alice!!" Harley said still grinning. "Hi!"

"Harley…what?"

"We got caught again." Harley replied with a shrug.

"As you can see." Dr. Leland spoke up. "There is nothing wrong with Miss Pleasance."

"Then why is she here." Billy pushed his way to the front, causing both Alice and Jervis to tense up.

"Alice called and asked if she could come in and visit Jervis." Dr. Leland replied calmly. "She is not under mind control."

"How do you-"

"You would be able to tell she was under mind control and she is not. Also her blood work came back." Dr. Leland cut through Billy's protests. "It shows no traces of any foreign substances."

Batman nodded. "Very well."

"Ha!" Harley stuck her tongue out at Billy. "I told you!"

"But…" Billy shook his head, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'll call some more guards to take these two to their cells." Dr. Leland motioned over to Ivy and Harley.

With that she walked over to the phone.

Alice sat there quietly, next to Jervis and as guards arrived to take Harley and Ivy away she looked up.

"Bye Alice! Come and visit sometime!" Harley called out and Ivy nodded as they were lead out of the room.

Alice smiled slightly as they left. She glanced over at Jervis who was still sitting there nervously. With a soft smile she took his hand, causing him to look over. He smiled nervously when he saw it was her. Alice grinned at his expression, as they held hands until guards came to take Jervis back to his cell.

* * *

Later that night, Alice was sitting in her bedroom. She had gotten a message from Billy. This would have worried her if not for the fact that he said he never wanted to see her again. This time it finally had sunk in it seemed. And she was glad of that.

Dr. Leland had told her that Jervis' was on of the more likely patients to be let out of the asylum and until that happened she was going to visit him as much as she could. Harley and Ivy too, maybe, she thought to herself as she glanced over to the side of the room. She just had to get her nerve up, that was all.

Alice almost jumped as when she looked back at the window, it was open. And Batman was standing in her room.

There was a pause and then. "You're sure about this?"

"A..a..about what" Alice stammered nervously.

"About Tetch." The vigilante continued in a calm voice. "You have to be sure. It could undo any progress he makes if you don't."

Alice realized what he was talking about. "I do…I mean I am." She raised her head and looked up at him. "I love him."

Batman nodded. "Good luck then." With that he was out of the window again.

A moment later, Alice got up and glanced out the window. The Bat signal was in the sky tonight but for once she didn't feel nervous at all. Her waiting period was over. With a sigh she closed the window and went to pick up the book she'd been reading. Dinah jumped onto the bed as she flipped through "Alice in Wonderland"

Epilogue 

"What is it?" Batman asked as landed on the rooftop next to his sidekick.

"Robbery." Robin nodded. "Gordon got a tip that someone was going after a museum piece. We just have to wait."

"Alright."

There was a pause before Robin spoke up again. "Hey Batman, do you really think the Mad Hatter is going to reform?"

Another moment passed before Batman glanced down at Robin and uncharacteristically he smiled slightly.

"You know, I think he might."

At that moment the noise of an alarm went out through the night and they got to work.

---

**And that's all folks! I leave the rest up to your imaginations as this tale is finished. **

**Many, many thanks to all that reviewed throughout the story. Without you this story probably would not be finished at all. I had the best time writing it and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please leave one last review telling what you thought. **

**TheMadMaiden**


End file.
